La saga des Sovrano I : La pierre et les lézards
by King Pumkin
Summary: Et si Harry avait eu un frére ? Et s'il avait été abandonné ? Et si James et Lily étaient toujours vivants ? Deux enfants arrivent à Poudlard. Ils ont une régle : "Ne fais jamais confiance aux adultes, Harry. C'est tous des cons, tu te souviens ?""Oui"
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Me voici avec cette nouvelle fic, un peu plus sérieuse que les autres (mais juste un peu, hein)...

Je sais que je n'en ai fini aucune, que je devrais pas commencer autant de truc, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur mes autres histoires, celle-là me trottait trop dans la tête... Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous promet un chapitre de "Amnésique", "Banzai" et de cette fic par semaine ! Je publierais donc réguliérement ! (pour mes deux autres fics, ça reste à voir, vu que l'inspiration m'a lâchée, alors j'attends qu'elle revienne)

Le prologue (ci-dessous) est trés court, mais bon en même temps, c'est juste histoire de planter le décor. Je vous promet que le chapitre 1 sera plus long (d'ailleur, il devrait arriver demain ou dans les jours qui viennent)

Que dire de plus... ah oui, les pairing !

Eh bien pour une fois, je ne sais pas vraimment --'. Il y aura peut-être du slash (honnêtement j'en sais rien) mais aussi des couples hétéros (ça change de mes autres histoires XD)

Quand au disclaimer, je vous laisse deviner... JKR, bien sur !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Une certaine année, dans un certain hôpital sorcier, dans une certaine chambre, avec certaine personnes…_

_._

_Lily Potter, née Evans, était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, les jambes écartées et les pupilles dilatées. A ses côtés James Potter, son cher et tendre mari, avait tourné au blanc crayeux, et avait posé une main tremblante sur sa bouche. _

__JAMES HERACLES POTTER ! Vociféra sa douce compagne, SONGE NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN INSTANT A T'EVANOUIR ET JE TE JURE QUE C'EST CANAPE PENDANT UN MOIS ! _

__Lily-jolie, tenta faiblement son époux._

__TU LA FERMES ET TU ME LAISSE ACOUCHER ! _

_Le brun recula un peu, alors que Remus tentait vainement de ranimer un Sirius Black qui s'était piteusement écroulé dés que Lily avait commencé à accoucher. Car oui, la jeune femme allait accoucher dans quelques minutes, à en juger par les cris du médecin (poussez madame ! Je vois la tête ! Poussez !) et les réponses de Lily (MAIS TU VOIS PAS QUE C'EST-CE QUE JE ME TUE A FAIRE, DEBILE ?). _

_Pour l'occasion, les quatre Maraudeurs s'étaient réunis afin d'assister à la naissance de 'la perfection incarnée, le plus beau de tous les enfants, la plus merveilleuse des choses' dixit James Potter. Un James Potter actuellement très pale et au bord de l'infarctus. _

_Ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui, d'ailleurs. _

_Entre Sirius qui faisait coucou au sol, Remus qui tentait vainement de le ranimer, et Peter qui s'était carapaté dés que les premiers hurlements avaient retentis… Ils étaient beaux les preux Maraudeurs ! _

__Je vois la tête, madame ! Continuez à pousser ! _

__Va te faire f… AAAARGH ! Hurla la Griffondor en crispant ses poings sur les draps de son lit. _

_Ledit lit qui aurait probablement crié toute sa douleur avant d'agoniser misérablement au vu de tout ce qu'il avait subit depuis le début de l'accouchement s'il avait eu une voix. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors prions pour les pauvres lits maltraités mes frères… amen. _

__Le bébé va sortir, préparez-vous ! _

_Le corps de la rousse s'arqua douloureusement, et son mari vint lui prendre la main. Il ne récolta qu'un regard chargé de violence :_

__Traitre, souffla sa femme, tu viens au moment le moins éprouvant… HIIIIIIRK ! _

_Les tympans de James Potter rendirent l'âme, après vingt et un ans de bons et loyaux services. Paix à leur âme. _

__Je vois la tête madame ! Je vois la tête ! Poussez ! _

_Les imprécations de Lily sont étouffées par les gémissements de son mari pendant qu'elle lui broie la main. _

_Finalement, après quelques minutes de travail intensif et une main en moins pour un certain Maraudeur, un bébé sortit des entrailles de sa génitrice, et fut aussitôt pris en charge par une des infirmiéres. _

__Le suivant arrive, préparez-vous ! Lança le médecin. _

__QUOIIIII ? Glapit Lily. _

_Un gros « BOOM » se fit entendre. Visiblement, son époux avait été… surpris par la nouvelle. _

__Un autrIIIIIIRK ! MAIS CA FAIT MAL !_

_Le médecin a l'air gêné. _

__C'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu d'anesthésie magique, madame._

__EVIDEMMENT QUE J'EN AI PAS VOULU ! JE VEUX ETRE PRESENTE POUR LA NAISSANCE DE MES ENFANTS, ET PAS AU PAYS DES BISOUNOURS, ABRUTIE PAR LES MEDOCS ! _

__Euh… je… le bébé est là, madame ! _

__Pas trop tOOOOOH !_

_L'enfant sortit très rapidement, et une seconde infirmière vint le prendre en charge. _

_Les deux enfants –c'était deux garçons- étaient très différents. Le premier avait quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, déjà ébouriffés, ce qui fit rire James- et de grands yeux verts. Le second avait les yeux d'un brun doux, légèrement vert sur les bords, et quelques mèches auburn. _

__Ils sont mignons, murmura Lily avec un sourire extatique. _

_Son visage était beau, en cet instant, illuminé par son amour de mère. Son mari la trouva magnifique, entourée de ses deux petits garçons. Leurs petits garçons._

_Il se tourna vers ses amis._

__Trés chers Maraudeurs, annonça-t-il, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Helmett et Harry Potter ! _

HP

_Un an plus tard, à Godric's Hollow, un certain 31 Octobre… _

_._

__Gouzi gouzi ! Où qu'il est le petit Helm ? Hein ? Où qu'il est ? _

_Lily poussa un gros soupir en voyant son mari retomber purement et simplement en enfance. Il tenait Helmett dans ses bras et lui faisait faire l'avion tout en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quatre gosses à la maison au lieu de deux._

_Quatre, parce que Sirius Black, qui s'invitait régulièrement chez eux, était du même niveau que son mari consternant. _

_D'accord, elle les adorait, mais tout de même, entendre à longueur de temps deux adultes mûrs et responsable faire le « tchoutchou » avec les jumeaux et autres imbécilités du même genre était vraiment fatiguant. _

__Et Harry ? Où qu'il est Harry ? Il est là ! S'exclama son mari en pointant un doigt sur l'enfant assis par terre, un sourire sur le visage. _

_Contrairement à son frère, Harry était un enfant calme, bien que souriant. En fait, si le caractère d'Helmett ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son père, Harry avait hérité de sa mère de ce côté-là. Lily en était plutôt contente peut-être que lui poserait moins de problème en grandissant ! _

__James, arrête de faire l'enfant s'il-te-plait, soupira-t-elle. _

_Son époux se tourna vers elle :_

__Mais enfin, Lily-chérie ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'avec eux que je peut montrer ma véritable nature ! _

__Un gosse de un an ?_

__Tout juste ! _

_Le brun reposa Helmett et alla se placer derrière sa femme pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : _

__Maintenant, je peux aussi montrer ma nature de lion fougueux dans notre chambre, qu'en dis-tu ? _

_Il se fit repousser, mais le petit sourire de son épouse démentait un peu son air offusqué :_

__James Potter, tu n'es qu'un pervers ! _

__C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, fit-il en riant._

_La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir, et son mari en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement :_

__Mmmh… murmura Lily, je savais qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que je t'épouse…_

_Un petit cri les fit sursauter : Harry et Helmett les regardaient avec curiosité. _

__Tes fils sont des voyeurs, Potter ! Tu les as contaminés ! S'exclama la rousse en prenant une mine catastrophée._

__J'ai toujours su qu'ils tiendraient de leur père, rigola ledit Potter._

_Son épouse s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit, et là, tout se passa très vite._

_Une ombre arriva dans le salon, James Potter prit sa baguette et hurla à sa femme : _

__Va dans la chambre avec les enfants ! Prends le portoloin d'urgence ! _

_Lily prit ses deux garçons et courut vers sa chambre, où se trouvait un portoloin prévu spécialement pour ce genre de cas si Voldemort (car c'est Voldy qui attaque, vous l'aurez comprit) venait, ils seraient transporté directement au QG de l'ordre du Phénix. _

__Ridicule, murmura le Lord Noir. _

_Il se précipita vers la jeune femme, écartant son mari au moyen d'un stupéfix extrêmement puissant, et la poursuivie jusque dans la chambre. _

_Là, il écarta Lily, la plaqua contre le mur à l'aide d'une incantation, et s'approcha des deux enfants, qui avaient été précipitamment déposée dans un berceau :_

__Deux petits Potter, murmura-t-il, mais quel est le bon ? _

_Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida de ne pas faire dans le détail, et il projeta deux Avada Kedavra sur les jumeaux. _

_La réaction n'était pas prévue. Mais alors là pas prévue DU TOUT. Et ce cher Voldemort allait s'en mordre les doigts… enfin, ce qui resterait de ses doigts. _

_Le rayon vert fut repoussé, et se précipita sur Jedusort. Ledit Tom qui ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture (et puis de toute manière, qui serait assez fou pour torturer Voldemort ? Hein ?) mais à cet instant, il eut un peu peur. Bon, juste un peu, mais quand même (non il n'avait pas eu la trouille de sa vie ! Même pas vrai !) c'était bien de la peur. _

_Cette nuit-là, Tom Elvis Jedusort perdit la vie. Ou tout du moins une certaine forme de vie. _

_Quand les renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent, ils durent se mettre à quatre pour dé-stupéfixié James, et décrocher Lily de son mur. Ils coururent jusqu'au berceau, pour trouver deux petits garçons en pleine forme, ornés d'une petite cicatrice au front. _

_Il y eu une grande discussion sur les jumeaux. _

_Et Dumbledore prit la plus mauvaise décision de sa vie._

__James, Lily… je suis désolé, mais pour protéger vos enfants, nous allons devoir les séparer. _

_Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry fut envoyé chez les Dursley, avec la promesse formelle qu'il pourrait revoir ses parents, tandis qu'Helmett restait avec le couple Potter en larme. _

_Et ce soir-là, un grand mage rentra chez lui, tourmenté. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Il soupira et se dit que c'était la seule solution, et la meilleure qu'il puisse trouver. Il se dit aussi qu'il expliquerait tout à Harry, et que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas. Et puis il se dit que tout irait bien. _

_Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort… _

* * *

Voilààààààà.... c'était le prologue ! La prochaine fois, nous retrouvons notre héros préféré pendant ses onze ans. Au menu... non, je ne vous dis rien, vous découvrirez la suite tous seuls comme des grands x) !

Rewiews ? Pour que je poste la suite demain ! (comment ça je fais du chantage ? Pas du tout ! C'est du... du commerce ! Voilà !)

A la prochaine ^^ (donc demain si j'ai des rewiews XD... bon ok j'me casse)

Signé : La folle


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis hier, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle saga x) merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alert ou en favoris, et aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews ^^ ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Nous voici donc quelques années aprés l'attaque un peu (beaucoup) ratée de Voldy, et nous commençons par une petite visite chez notre héros favori ! (qui as dit Drago Malfoy ?)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où tout commence par un réveil douloureux

_._

_Une dizaine d'année aprés le prologue, dans une certaine ville (Londres), dans une certaine maison, dans une certaine chambre, avec un certain héros..._

.

Il faisait bon ce matin-là. Le nez enfoui dans ses draps chauds, Harry gémit de plaisir. Hmm… il adorait le dimanche matin. Rester jusqu'à une heure impossible dans son lit, et ne rien faire sinon paresser jusqu'à ce que…

_HARRYYYYYYYYYY !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse brutalement percer les tympans comme ceci. Le petit brun se roula un peu plus dans les couvertures et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles :

_Tires-toi Gaby ou je te jure que je ne réponds plus de rien !

Ledit Gaby le regarda du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt avant de fondre en larmes (très mal imitées, les larmes), et se jeta sur le lit de l'enfant en hurlant :

_Mais-euh, Harry chéri ! Tu dois venir me protéger, parce que Scathie elle est troooooop méchante ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me balancer un Doloris ! Tu te rends compte ! Un Doloris !

Le petit garçon grogna du haut de ses onze ans quelques jurons qui auraient fait pâlir un vieux pirate , et donna un puissant coup de pied dans ce qu'il supposait être l'estomac de l'homme qui l'étouffait. Bon, son coup fut un peu amoindri par la couette qui le recouvrait, mais le petit gémissement de douleur qu'il entendit était satisfaisant.

_Toi aussi t'es trop méchant, Harry !

_Tires-toi, espèce de blond dégénéré ! Tu me les brises !

L'expression sonnait bizarrement dans la bouche d'un gosse comme Harry, et plus d'une personne aurait été horrifié par l'utilisation des mots crus qui suivirent, puisque l'assaillant du jeune garçon n'avait pas été découragé et avait continué ses attaques matinales.

_Avant d'employer de tels paroles, faudrait d'abords que tu sache ce que ça veut dire… lança une voix trainante venue de la porte.

Harry soupira. Sa grasse mâtiné était définitivement fichue.

Il décida de sortir la tête de ses couvertures, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme de quarante ans, cheveux blonds, yeux gris, et un gros sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Gabriel Sovrano, tuteur presqu'officiel et père adoptif non-officiel de Harry Sovrano, anciennement Potter.

_Enfin réveillé ! S'exclama très fortement l'homme.

Un peu trop fortement au gout des petites oreilles du jeune garçon à côté de lui.

_Gabriel Sovrano ! Ne sais-tu donc pas que c'est à onze que notre corps se forme ? En conséquence, si tu nous affuble d'une surdité dû à la chose atroce que tu nommes 'voix', nous pourrions bien devenir sourds pour le restant de notre vie, en as-tu conscience, espèce d'adulte indigne ?

Harry pouffa en regardant son amie. Scathara Sovrano, alias Scath. Onze ans, des cheveux blonds frôlant le châtain clair, des yeux gris-bleux, un sweat-shirt vert trop grand pour elle, et un sens du sarcasme à faire pâlir les plus grands maîtres en la matière. C'était aussi la meilleure –et la seule- amie d'Harry.

_Oooooh, tu es venue réveillé Harry, Scathie chérie ?

_NE M'APPELLE PAS SCATHIE, DEBILE DE BLOND DE MES DEUX !

Scath détestait qu'on l'appelle Scathie. En fait, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle autrement que 'Scath'. Ce que Gaby, fort de son tutorat envers elle, ne se privait pas de faire. Parfois, Harry se disait que le blond était un peu maso.

Il essaya de retourner dans sa couette, mais une grande main le prit, le jeta sur son épaule, pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Le brun se laissa faire en soupirant.

Une fois arrivé, son tuteur le déposa sur une chaise, tandis que Scath prenait place directement sur la table. Elle n'aimait pas les chaises.

Gaby leur servit du café, et posa de la nourriture sur la table. Il y avait des steaks bien saignants accompagnés de spaghettis à la bolognaise. Il était huit heures du matin.

_Gaby, on est le matin.

_Oui, je sais.

_Tu as fait de la viande et des pâtes.

_Je sais.

_Quand est-ce qu'on aura un petit-déjeuner normal ?

Il y eu un silence et un soupir collectif. Harry et Scath attaquèrent leurs steaks, tandis que l'adulte se servait du Whisky Pur Feu, en récoltant un «va t'inscrire aux alcooliques anonymes, espèce de dépravé ! » de la part de ses charmants enfants.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula normalement. Enfin, dans ce que la petite famille Sovrano considérait comme normal. Ainsi, il n'y eut que deux maléfices Chauve-Furie de lancé, trois tentatives de Doloris, aucune de réussie, la table ne fut renversée que deux fois, Harry parvint à manger un steak et demi avant que Scath décide de les lancer sur Gaby, et seule les deux tiers de la sauce bolognaise servit de teinture pour leur cheveux.

C'était donc un début de journée tout à fait banal.

_Queschquonfaitauchourdui ? Demanda Harry, en mangeant des spaghettis nature (la bolognaise ayant malencontreusement finie dans ses cheveux).

Deux regards se levèrent vers lui :

_Depuis quand tu parles le troll ? Demanda sa sœur adoptive.

Le brun se renfrogna, et avala toutes ses pâtes avant de recommencer :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut Scath qui répondit, tandis qu'elle buvait une Biérraubeurre :

_Les lettres pour Poudlard devraient pas tarder à arriver, alors j'imagine qu'il va falloir qu'on se traine jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses…

Gaby acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

_Je vous accompagne pas, les gosses je pars dans une heure pour l'Arabie !

_Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ? Geignit la petite blonde.

_Tu es vraiment…

_Un adulte indigne…

_Qui ne nous…

_Mérite pas, termina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au petit garçon, qui le lui rendit.

Ils adoraient terminer les phrases de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être de vrais jumeaux, et pas juste du frère et sœurs adoptifs. Et Gaby ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement devant leur regard complice.

Bon, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait ces gamins.

_Je serais de retour dans un peu plus d'un mois, lança-t-il. D'ici là, vous serez surveillé par… euh… qui vous voulez, mais débrouillez-vous !

_De toute manière on va aller à Poudlard, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva, et alla mettre son assiette dans le lavabo.

Gabriel exerçait la très noble profession de mercenaire. Ce n'était pas rare dans le monde des sorciers, et c'était un métier bien payé mais dangereux. Mais ni Scath ni Harry ne se faisaient le moindre souci pour leur père adoptif, après tout, c'était le meilleur dans sa catégorie. Et eux aussi ils allaient devenir les meilleurs.

L'adulte se leva, et partit en direction de sa chambre :

_Vous vous en sortirez sans moi ? Lança-t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Evidemment qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait adopté ces deux gosses hors normes.

Il y avait d'abords eu Scath. Il l'avait trouvé alors qu'elle avait cinq ans dans un orphelinat, en Hongrie, qui venait d'être ravagé par un tremblement de terre. Elle était enfouie depuis trois jours sous les décombres, et même avec la magie, il avait mis deux heures à la dégager. C'était la seule survivante de la catastrophe, et elle en avait gardé une claustrophobie profonde.

Ensuite, était venu le tour d'Harry. Harry Potter, le frère du célèbre Survivant. Ils l'avaient trouvé tous les deux dans la rue, le jour de ses huit ans. Il s'était enfui de chez son oncle, parce que maltraité et quasiment battu. Ni Gaby ni sa fille n'avait cherché à savoir quoique se soit sur son passé, et il leur en avait été reconnaissant.

_Tu viens ? Lança Scath au petit brun.

Ils partirent tous deux en discutant joyeusement. Soudain, des hiboux arrivèrent par la cheminé. Ils se postèrent devant les deux enfants et tendirent la patte. Des lettres y étaient attachées.

_On dirait bien que Poudlard est venu jusqu'à nous, marmonna le brun en détachant la lettre et en la lisant.

Scath fit de même, et ils haussèrent tous deux un sourcil en voyant la liste des fournitures.

_C'est quoi ces bouquins ? Y a même pas de livres de runes ! C'est débile !

_Et rien d'intéressant non plus en sortilège ou en métamorphose, répondit Harry en soupirant. Ca va être joyeux…

_Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'apprentissage en gobelbabille ! Pesta son amie, j'espère au moins qu'ils ont une bibliothèque plus fournie que cette fichue liste, parce que sinon je demande mon transfert à Dumstrang !

Le brun lui jeta un regard dubitatif, et la jeune fille se reprit :

_... Euh finalement non. Mais ils ont intérêt à avoir une belle bibliothèque !

Elle ne récolta qu'un petit sourire en coin. Harry rangea la liste et se dirigea vers la porte :

_On y va ?

_Dans cette tenue ? Interrogea sa sœur en rigolant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, et se rendit compte qu'il portait toujours en pyjama. En rougissant, il se dépêcha d'aller se changer en jetant un regard noir à Scath, qui se bidonnait allégrement.

Une fois correctement habillé, il vit que la blonde s'était elle aussi changée. Ils portaient tous deux une tenue pratiquement identique, qui se résumait à : tee-shirt blanc, pantalon noir et manteau noir. Simple, élégant et pratique. _Ca_, c'était du style. Si les nanas ne tombaient pas raides dingues devant lui avec ça…

Peu conscient qu'un gamin de onze ans n'était pas sensé avoir ce genre de pensées, il alla rejoindre Scath, qui s'était installé dans le salon, un livre dans les mains.

_Bon, on va chercher les fournitures oui ou merde ?

_Merde, rigola la blonde sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Harry soupira et sortit sa baguette :

_Scathara Hypérionis Sovrano, si tu ne lève pas ton popotin pour aller au Chemin de Traverse avec moi tout de suite, je te jure que je te teint les cheveux en rose et que rien ne pourra les faire redevenir blonds !

_Harry James Sovrano, fais ça et tu seras privé de toute chance de concevoir des gosses. De manière _extrêmement_ douloureuse, il va sans dire.

La menace fit son effet, et le garçon recula d'un pas. La blonde n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre. C'était un gros pavé, écrit dans une version simplifié de gobelbabille, la vraie langue étant pour l'instant trop compliqué pour une enfant de onze ans, fut-elle Scath.

_Scaaaaaaaaath, supplia le brun, on y va ? Steuuuuuuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

Il profita sans honte de la belle couleur de ses yeux pour faire une imitation très réussie d'un chiot battu abandonné sur la route un jour de pluie. Même un rocher aurait craqué devant la bouille qu'affichait le petit garçon.

_Espèce de vil serpent, grommela la fillette en tentant de fuir le regard implorant de son ami, tu es un abominable profiteur, un traître immonde, un…

_Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bon, on prend un taxi pour aller au Chaudron Baveur ?

_Pas la peine les jeunots ! Je vais gentiment vous y accompagner ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit au plus merveilleux des adultes ?

_Qu'être un adulte est une raison suffisante pour ne pas te remercier, rétorqua Scath.

_Mais pour toi, nous allons faire une exception, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Après tout, Gaby était la seule grande personne digne d'un enfant, pas vrai ?

Les deux gamins se sourirent, et suivirent leur père jusqu'à une petite voiture moldue, tout en chantant des chansons paillardes qui firent rougir les dames du voisinage.

Et Harry songea que la vie était vraiment belle.

HP

_._

_La même dizaine d'année aprés, la même ville (Londres), pas la même certaine maison, ni la même certaine chambre, et encore moins le même certain héros..._

.

_HELMETT ANGELUS POTTER !

Un petit garçon de onze ans se figea sur place, et des sueurs froides commencèrent à lui couler dans le dos.

_Oui maman ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Piteusement, le Survivant se dirigea vers le drag… sa très chère mère. La rousse l'attendait, poings sur les hanches. A côté d'elle, James Potter se retenait à grand peine de rire.

_Tu vas venir avec moi, jeune homme, ordonna la jeune femme en foudroyant son fils du regard.

Son mari, qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser à force de se retenir, se prit également un coup d'œil rageur, ce qui le fit aussitôt stopper.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis des Bombabouses dans le gâteau de cette pauvre Ginny ? S'exclama Lily, furieuse.

Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, Helmett balbutia :

_Ben… euh… c'était l'idée de Ron…

_JE ME CONTREFICHE QUE CE SOIT L'IDEE DE RON ! AS-TU SEULEMENT IDEE DE LA PEINE QUE TU AS FAITE A CETTE PETITE FILLE ? ELLE QUI SE FAISAIT UNE JOIE DE FETER SON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Terrifié par sa mère, l'enfant sentit ses genoux se changer en gelée.

_Mais…

_TU M'AS FAIT HONTE DEVANT TOUS NOS AMIS !

_Je…

_ATTENDS TOI A ETRE TRES SEVEREMENT PUNI !

_Il…

_PLUS DE BALAIS PENDANT QUINZE JOURS ! ET TU IRAS FAIRE DES EXCUSES A CETTE PETITE !

_C'est…

_COMPRIS ?

_Oui, murmura le petit garçon.

_Euh… ma chérie ? Osa timidement l'époux de la furie.

Elle se calma aussitôt et lui adressa un sourire légèrement crispé.

_Il faudrait partir, nous avons rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures, tu te souviens ? Les Weasley vont nous attendre…

Sa femme acquiesça, et entraina son mari et son fils prés de la cheminée. Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle lança un dernier regard au rouquin :

_Tu vas en entendre parler jeune homme, crois-moi !

Elle disparut en criant « Chaudron Baveur ! » et le garçon baissa un peu plus la tête, avant d'avancer à son tour pour aller dans la cheminée. Décidemment, ces courses pour Poudlard allaient s'annoncer animées…

* * *

Et voilà, le décor est définitivement planté, les personnages sont en routes, et l'engrenage se met en place... niark niark niark

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

-J'ai l'impression que Lily passe son temps à crier... mais en fait ça se comprend, avec un fils et un mari comme ça --'. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va quand même se calmer XD (bon d'accord c'est parce que j'en ai marre de maintenir la touch Maj appuyée pendant des phrases et des phrases)

-Harry vit vraiment chez des fous x) (ça ressemble bizarrement à l'ambiance qu'il y a entre moi et mes potes... à se demander d'où me viennent mes idées !)

-Le steak et les spaghettis, c'est du vécu (sauf que moi c'était de la pizza, du fromage, du jambon et des raviolis sauce tomate)

-La table aussi.

-J'avais promit de faire une fic sérieuse, mais je sens que je vais partir en délire... mais don't worry ! (tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais, je commence déjà à partir en live avec mon anglais foireux !) il y aura quand même une intrigue sérieuse (si je ne me fais pas bouffer par un calamar rose avant... ok je sors)

-C'est à peu prés tout.

Bon, allez, je vous laisse ^^ a la prochaine !

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeez !

On se voit la semaine prochaine ! Essayez de survivre sans moi XD ! (je blague... ou pas)

Signé : La folle.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Me revoici, pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou pas) !

Voici donc le chapitre 2... avec les prémices d'une rencontre en Harry et ses chers parents... Je crois que c'est la premiére fois où il y a autant de passages sérieux dans une de mes fics... j'ai pas l'habitude... je sais vraiment pas si c'est bien... vous en pensez quoi ? (du style des passages sérieux, je parle)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Scath et Gaby x)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Où on apprend qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger des bombabouses et de l'asphodéle.

Devant le Chaudron Baveur, quelques sorciers et sorcières marchaient tranquillement, profitant du beau temps et de l'air frais. Soudain, une petite voiture noire déboula à toute vitesse, et se gara juste à l'entrée du bar –entrée réservée aux piétons-, bousculant quelques personnes qui sursautèrent.

Deux enfants habillés de noir sortirent à toute vitesse de l'engin, deux petits sacs à la main, et la voiture repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

_Crétin ! Hurla une petite fille blonde, débile ! Je vais t'apprendre à nous foutre dehors comme ça ! La prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais bouffer ! Et puis aprés je découperais tes couilles et je les mangerais devant toi avec des petits pois et des carottes !

Suivirent d'autres injures qui choquèrent beaucoup les dames « bien comme il faut », et ce jour-là la Chaudron Baveur perdit une partie de sa clientèle qui trouvait que l'endroit était de plus en plus mal fréquenté.

_Scath, soupira Harry en se massant l'arête du nez, je crois que tu fais peur aux gens.

Il se prit un coup d'œil rageur :

_Attends, il nous laisse tomber comme des malpropres et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble durant ce voyage…

_Voyage qui a duré, je te le rappelle, moins d'une demi-heure, et que nous avons passé à chanter des chansons paillardes.

En fait, le terme « brailler comme des malades des chansons scandaleusement grossiéres » eut été plus approprié, mais bon, il allait pas chipoter, hein ?

_Justement ! Et ce con nous fout dehors alors qu'il doit se tirer en l'Arabie pour une durée indéterminée !

Deux orbes vertes se posèrent sur elle, et les joues de Scath prirent une teinte rosée. Harry eut un sourire victorieux :

_Alors en fait, tu es en colère après lui parce qu'il te manque déjà… susurra-t-il.

_Je t'emmerde, rétorqua la petite blonde, son visage abordant une superbe couleur rouge.

Le brun pouffa discrètement, mais laissa tomber. Scath, tout comme Gaby, avait du mal avec l'expression des sentiments, et le jour où elle avouerait ouvertement combien elle aimait son père adoptif n'était pas encore venu.

Mais bon, lui aussi était pas vraiment doué pour tout ces trucs alors il pouvait comprendre. Il ricana en songeant qu'ils formaient une belle bande de détraqués trois asociaux handicapés des sentiments, avec une certaine tendance à la violence, qui cohabitaient plus ou moins calmement. C'était en gros leur vie, et c'était… space.

_Tu viens ? Lui demanda la petite fille.

Harry eut un sourire et la suivit dans le bar. Ils ignorèrent superbement le regard furieux et choqué des passants. Ils saluèrent Tom, le barman, qui eut un grand sourire quand il les vit :

_Ca faisait longtemps les gosses ! Vous êtes revenus semer la pagaille ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres des deux enfants s'agrandit. Leur dernière excursion au Chemin de Traverse datait d'il y avait six mois et elle avait été… mouvementée. Ils avaient été interdits de visite dans une bonne vingtaine de boutiques, et dans tout autant de restaurants. Gaby disait souvent que le Chemin de Traverse n'avait plus jamais été pareil après leur passage. Il disait aussi que son compte en banque se souvenait encore de la note…

_Eh oui, marmonna Scath, les sales gamins sont de retour !

Les habitués du bar se figèrent, et un frisson collectif les parcourus, et en quelques secondes le bar était à moitié vide. Les Sovrano haussèrent un sourcil amusé. Visiblement, les gens se souvenaient de leur dernière visite !

_Et dire que vous n'avez que dix ans, soupira Tom en nettoyant un verre. Je ne veux pas voir ce que vous deviendrez à vingt… mon bar n'y résisterait pas !

L'homme souriait. Ces gosses étaient terribles. Terriblement attachants, mais aussi terriblement indépendants.

Scath fit un signe de tête à Harry, et ils partirent tous les deux vers la ruelle qui permettait d'accéder au monde des sorciers.

Un instant plus tard, la foule était sur eux. Le brun comme la blonde sourirent de concert :

_Effectivement, ça a changé, remarqua Harry.

_Forcément, répondit son amie en haussant les épaules, t'as vu dans quel état c'était la dernière fois ?

Il rougit :

_Je pouvais pas savoir qu'en mélangeant quelques Bombabouses avec de l'asphodéle on créait de la nitroglycérine !

_C'était pas de la nitroglycérine.

_Ca avait le même effet en tout cas.

Ils poussèrent un soupir amusé. Harry et son don pour faire exploser des choses… Il était parfois pire que Scath avec un grimoire de magie noire gobeline entre les mains. Et Scath avec ce genre de livre était _vraiment_ très dangereuse.

_On commence par quoi ? Demanda le petit brun en repérant mentalement tout ce qui avais changé depuis qu'il avait fait sauter la moitié des boutiques.

_Les fringues, répondit la blonde avec une grimace, c'est le plus chiant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Mme Guipure, chez qui ils n'étaient heureusement pas interdits de séjour (le magasin avait été miraculeusement épargné). Une fois dans la boutique, une petite femme replète se dirigea vers eux :

_Bonjour mes chéris ! Je suppose que c'est pour Poudlard ?

Scath retint le sarcasme qui lui brulait les lèvres. Elle détestait ce genre d'adulte. En fait, elle détestait tous les genres d'adultes. De son côté, Harry aussi abordait un faciès froid lui et sa sœur partageaient les même opinions sur les adultes.

La boutiquière les fit monter sur un tabouret, et prit leurs mesures. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'arrière-magasin pour chercher du tissu, les deux enfants échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

_Salut, murmura une voix trainante.

Ils se retournèrent. Prés d'eux, debout sur un autre tabouret, se tenait un petit garçon blond, les yeux gris et l'air hautain. Draco Malfoy.

_Je suis Draco Malfoy.

S'il s'attendait à une réaction, il dut être déçu, parce qu'il ne récolta qu'un hochement de tête poli de la part des deux gosses en face de lui. Mme Guipure revint, et commença à faire essayer des robes aux enfants.

_Et vous êtes ? Interrogea le jeune garçon, vexé d'avoir été aussi peu considéré.

_Scath.

_Harry.

Le ton était froid. Aucun des deux fréres et sœurs n'avaient envies de faire des efforts pour se montrer sympathique. Pas dans une boutique de vêtements.

Vaincu par l'antipathie qu'inspiraient les enfants qui lui faisaient face, Draco laissa tomber et se concentra sur son activité première, à savoir critiquer la couturière et son travail, ce qui arracha un léger sourire à Harry.

.

HP

.

Helmett sortit du Chaudron Baveur, et chercha du regard une chevelure familiére. Une fois qu'il eut repéré le roux si voyant de son meilleur ami, il se précipita vers lui, sans un regard pour sa mère et son père, qui venait derrière lui.

_Ron ! Lança-t-il en étreignant son ami.

Le rouquin lui sourit, et ils commencèrent une discussion animée, sous la surveillance bienveillante de Mme Weasley et de son mari. Fred et Georges jetèrent un œil indifférent sur le Survivant, et se concentrèrent sur leur conversation.

Lily et James arrivèrent, et saluèrent cordialement la famille Weasley.

_On commence par les vêtements, les enfants ? Proposa James d'une voix enjouée.

_Nous avons déjà fait cette partie-là, fit Molly en souriant d'un air gêné.

Les Potter ne répondirent rien. Ils connaissaient les difficultés financières des Weasley, et comprenaient qu'ils n'aient pas envie de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas acheté de nouvelles robes, préférant donner les anciennes à leurs enfants. Ils avaient leur fierté, après tout.

_Dans ce cas, nous allons choisir les robes d'Helmett, et nous vous retrouverons chez Fleury et Bott, qu'en pensez-vous ? Proposa la mère de jeune homme.

Molly lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. En quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent, les Potter allant chez Mme Guipure et les Weasley chez le libraire.

Une fois dans la boutique, Helmett grogna alors que Mme Guipure le faisait monter sur un tabouret. Lily sourit en voyant la mine dépité de son fils, avant de se réprimander mentalement parce qu'elle était sensée être toujours en colère contre lui à cause des Bombabouses.

Elle promena son regard dans le magasin, croisa celui d'un petit Malfoy, qui détourna les yeux avec dégout, vit une petite fille blonde qui lui jeta un coup d'œil défiant, puis qui pâlit légèrement. Lily la vit donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du garçon à ses côtés, qui était en train de payer ses robes, et la jeune femme rencontra deux orbes émeraude extrêmement semblables aux siennes…

.

HP

.

_Eh merde._

Après trois ans de vie avec Scath, dont le sens de la répartie n'était plus à démontrer, Harry aurait pu penser qu'il avait acquis un certain vocabulaire, voir même quelques notions de grammaire basique, genre faire des phrases sujet-verbe-complément. Mais là, la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser c'était :

_Merde._

Avouez que comme parole grandiloquente et solennel, on fait mieux. Mais qu'aurait-il put dire d'autre ? Il était face à _eux_. Aux traîtres. A ses parents.

Ce ne fut que très vaguement qu'il sentit que Scath payait leurs courses, et qu'elle le trainait à toute vitesse au-dehors de la boutique. Il revoyait sans cesse les deux yeux vers de la femme Potter. Les yeux de sa mère… sa mère qui l'avait abandonné… sa mère…

_Harry.

Il cligna des yeux, le visage fin de son amie penché sur lui. Ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre, située non-loin de la librairie Fleury et Bott.

_Je vais bien… Scath… je vais bien.

_Ca suffit. Arrête de jouer au dur.

La voix glaciale de la blonde était aussi coupante qu'un rasoir. Pourtant, il sembla à Harry qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Est-ce que Scath avait… peur ?

_Tu voudrais un sort de métamorphose ?

Ils en avaient déjà parlé quelques jours auparavant, en songeant à Poudlard. Lily Potter enseignait les Runes à la célèbre école des sorciers, et Scath lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait être reconnu, ou s'il voulait changer ses traits. Harry n'avait pas répondu.

_... Ouais. S'il te plait.

Il ne voulait pas revoir cette étincelle de surprise dans les yeux de cette femme. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il voulait juste redevenir un Sovrano.

Scath saisit sa baguette, et l'agita devant le visage de son frère en murmurant quelques formules. C'étaient des sorts plutôt simples, qui n'apportaient que des modifications mineures.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le brun avait retrouvé son sourire. Il avait maintenant les cheveux longs, raides, les yeux bleus, et des traits fins. Il ressemblait encore beaucoup au Harry originel, mais c'était les seuls sorts permanents que Scath pouvait réaliser.

_Merci, murmura son ami.

Elle lui dédia un grand sourire amusé :

_J'ai changé quelques trucs, par contre, il y a une chose pour laquelle je n'ai rien pu faire…

_Ma cicatrice, constata Harry.

_Aussi. Mais moi, je pensais à la chose siiiiiii petite qui se trouve entre tes deux jambes.

Elle éclata de rire, alors que les joues de son frère adoptif s'empourpraient. Les deux Sovrano se dirigérent vers la librairie, essayant d'occulter les événements passés.

Les adultes ne comptaient pas. Seuls Harry, Scath et Gaby comptaient. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'ils entrèrent chez Fleury et Bott.

.

HP

.

Lily resta figée en voyant les deux enfants partir. Le petit garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle le connaissait, elle en était sûre. C'était… c'était…

_Maman ? Interrogea une petite voix.

Elle se tourna vers son fils, et lui sourit. Le regard vert de l'autre enfant lui sortit de l'esprit, et elle partit rejoindre sa famille.

* * *

Voilà ! En éspérant que vous avez aimé...

La prochaine fois... non, je ne vous dis rien. En tout cas, probablement un chapitre un peu plus marrant (ou pas) !

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure :

-Gaby déteste vraiment les adieux pour abandonner ses gosses comme ça...

-Les boutiques de fringues, c'est vrai que c'est super-chiany.

-Lily pardonne trés vite à son fils... elle le gâte beaucoup trop, je trouve...

-Je me demande pourquoi je fais ces remarques alors que c'est moi qui écris cette fic.

-... Bon bah je vous laisse hein... a plus !

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Me voici me voilà, avec ce chapitre, un peu en avance, pour une fois.

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est un gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Scath x)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où Helmett Potter est vraiment trés con, et où Neville Longdubat fait un pacte avec le diable (ou tout du moins sa plus proche représentation sur Terre)

_._

_Un certain moment, dans un certain endroit (le Poudlard Express), dans un certain compartiment, avec deux certains enfants…_

.

Schlick, schlack. Schlick, schlack.

C'était le bruit que faisait le couteau papillon de Scath (un BM42, fabrication spécialisée, lames adamantium et manches titanes) tandis qu'elle le manipulait avec adresse, assise à même le sol du Poudlard Express –sa haine des chaises s'étendaient aux banquettes du train.

Harry ouvrit un livre, un livre sur l'histoire des vampires, tandis que son amie continuait à manipuler son couteau tout en feuilletant distraitement un ouvrage en gobelbabille.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'arme en passant devant une armurerie moldue. Elle s'était aussitôt précipitée dans la boutique pour poser des questions au commerçant, qui s'était montré surpris de voir une enfant en savoir autant sur les armes.

Ils étaient ressortis avec le couteau en question, une paire de poings américains –pour Harry-, un set de couteaux à lancer en acier renforcé –pour Scath- et un poignard cobra –pour Harry.

Ils n'avaient emmené que ces quatre armes-là, et avaient laissés le reste à Londres.

Schlick schlack. Schlick schlack.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry prit un crayon et souligna une phrase dans le texte. Il annota quelques commentaires dans la marge, referma le livre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tout de suite après, il se souvint qu'ils étaient longs et tenta de réparer sa coiffure à l'aveuglette. Un ricanement se fit entendre et il jeta un coup d'œil rageur à son amie :

_C'est pas drôle Scath ! Comment je vais pouvoir draguer si mes cheveux sont horribles ?

_... T'es conscient que t'as que onze ans ?

_Toi aussi.

Elle ne répondit pas, et tourna une page de son livre.

Schlick, schlack. Schlick, schlack.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand. Helmett Potter et un garçon roux –probablement un Weasley, pensa Harry- vinrent s'installer :

_Salut ! Lança le Weasley.

Un silence glacial lui répondit, seulement brisé par le bruit que faisait le couteau de Scath.

_Euh… on peut s'assoir ?

Pas de réponse. Les deux Sovrano n'étaient pas de asociaux handicapés des sentiments pour rien.

Helmett regarda les deux enfants. Une blonde assise par terre, une arme et un livre dans les mains, et un autre brun, lui aussi plongé dans un livre.

_Ca vous dérange pas, au moins ? Demanda Ron, agacé par le silence des deux jeunes gens.

_C'est un espace public, Weasley.

C'était la blonde qui avait répondu, sans regarder les arrivants.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur la banquette opposée, et commencèrent à discuter avec animation :

_Au fait, dit Helmett, je suis Helmett Potter, le Survivant.

Ron sourit, et lança quelques blagues sur la prétendue grosse tête dudit Survivant (fait totalement erroné, selon ce dernier. Non il n'avait pas la grosse tête ! C'était sa mère qui lui avait dit, d'abord !), mais ce qu'il attendait, c'était la réaction des deux intellos –selon lui-. Et il fut déçu.

Scath tourna une page de son livre, et Harry regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

_C'est moi qui ait tué Vous-Savez-Qui, répéta le garçon.

La blonde ricana, et un sourire ironique prit place sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon :

_Qui ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais où vivaient ces gars ?

_Ben… tu sais, le seigneur des Ténèbres… bredouilla Ron.

Deux sourcils se levèrent en même temps :

_Voldemort ?

Scath observa avec beaucoup d'amusement les deux intrus sursauter à l'entente de ce nom.

_Ne prononce pas ce mot, chuchota le Survivant.

_T'as peur qu'il nous saute dessus ? Pourtant, n'es-tu pas sensé l'avoir tué, Potter ? A moins que tu ne sois un _imposteur_…

L'amusement était clairement visible dans sa voix, mais seul quelqu'un d'avisé aurait pu déceler la minuscule trace de haine dans sa dernière phrase. Helmett décida qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille et le garçon qui était avec elle.

_Viens Ron, on s'en va, déclara-t-il en sortant du compartiment.

Ils partirent, tentant d'ignorer la voix joyeuse de Scath :

_Au plaisir, Potter !

Ce qui, combiné au bruit du couteau qu'elle manipulait, était _légèrement_ flippant. Et Merlin seul savait combien Scath adorait paraître flippante. Et combien elle y réussissait. Elle ôta ses yeux de son livre, rencontra le regard de son frère –provisoirement bleu-, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

_Je sens que cette année va être vraiment intéressante, lâcha-t-elle en rangeant son couteau.

Harry hocha la tête. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui le titillait :

_C'est moi ou mon frère est con ?

_Ton frère est définitivement très con.

_Je me disais aussi…

La conversation continua, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur une gamine qui demandait à tout va si quelqu'un avait vu un crapaud. Elle énerva assez vite Harry, qui se retint de lui dire d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction et de se mettre son crapaud là où il pensait. Il n'était vraiment pas sociable.

Elle sortit finalement, gentiment congédiée par Scath. Son frère ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Depuis quand tu sais faire quelque chose gentiment toi ?

_Depuis qu'un bon mercenaire doit savoir être aimable avec n'importe qui, mon très cher frère, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Zut, il avait oublié.

_Donc moi aussi je vais devoir être aimable avec les gens ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

Il s'approcha de son amie et fit son regard spécial-attendrisseur. Ses grandes orbes émeraudes brillèrent de fausses larmes contenues, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer leur incroyable éclat vert. Il était irrésistible et il le savait.

_Me faire craquer ne servira à rien, espèce d'abominable ver de terre visqueux !

Il fit trembloter sa lèvre :

_Scaaaaaaaaaath…

_Tu veux devenir un mercenaire oui ou non ?

Il soupira. Devenir mercenaires était leur rêve à tous les deux, et ils s'entrainaient depuis longtemps avec Gaby, dans l'espoir secret de devenir aussi fort que lui. Bien entendu, ils auraient préférés se faire torturer à mort plutôt que de lui avouer (on a de la fierté ou on en a pas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez).

_Alors ?

_Gnoui, grogna le petit brun.

_Paaaaaarfait.

_Mais j'aime pas être poli avec les gens !

_Et comment tu vas faire pour draguer les jolis filles ?

Harry s'arrêta net, son cerveau de futur grand dragueur et de présent petit pervers se mettant en marche intensive. Scath rigola et leva sa baguette (32,5 centimètres, bois d'if, nervure d'aile de sombral, assez flexible), et jeta un informulé en direction de son ami. Aussitôt, de la fumée se mit à sortir de ses oreilles.

_Scath ! Arrête tes gamineries ! J'essaye de me concentrer, moi !

_Pff… même pas drôle.

L'enfant sortit sa propre baguette (celle-là tout le monde la connais, pas vrai ?) et annula le sort en grommelant quelque chose sur ''l'humour naze d'une certaine blonde au cerveau détruit par la présence massive d'une dose de stupidité d'une quantité phénoménale''.

Une petite veine palpita sur le front de ladite blonde.

Schlick, schlack. Schlick, schlack.

_Euh… excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Neville Longdubat, jeune sorcier Sang-Pur de onze ans, d'une timidité maladive et d'un naturel impressionnable, faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en entrant dans le compartiment deux tar… enfants se tenaient à la gorge, et l'un d'entre eux –une fille- tenait un couteau !

_Arr… arrêtez, s'il-vous-plait ! Bégaya le petit garçon.

Il cligna des yeux, et se dit qu'il avait dû avoir une hallucination parce que une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils étaient séparés et lui jetait un regard froid.

La blonde (celle qui tenait le couteau bizarre) haussa un sourcil. Neville ouvrit la bouche :

_Bonjour… je… je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je… tu…

_Il, nous, vous, ils. Certes, mais encore ?

L'ironie suintait dans sa voix. Etrangement, elle parut d'emblée sympathique à Neville.

_Je peux venir ? Les… les autres compartiments ne veulent pas de… de moi.

_On les comprend.

Cette fois, c'était le garçon aux cheveux noirs et raides qui avait parlé. Neville fut blessé par son ton polaire. Ca avait été pareil dans tous les autres wagons, et chaque fois, il était partit sans demander son reste Mais celui-là c'était le dernier, et il avait bien l'intention de s'assoir, et l'avis de ces deux asociaux importait peu.

_Eh bien ne vous en déplaise, je vais passer le reste du voyage ici. Alors si vous ne voulez pas être en compagnie de Longdubat le raté, libre à vous. La porte est grande ouverte !

Un ange passa, et il en profita pour inviter ses potes, histoires de contempler une grande première dans l'Histoire sorcière et moldue (c'est dire !) : Pour la toute première fois, en exclusivité et avant-première (bientôt dans vos salles… ok je sors), les deux Sovranos étaient à courts de mots.

Neville se figea. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Et maintenant, sa timidité naturelle reprenait le dessus :

_Euh… je… je suis vraiment dé…

Un éclat de rire le coupa. Harry et Scath étaient en train de hurler de rire. La blonde tomba à terre, et roula, tout en continuant à rigoler.

_Alors ça… c'était… la meilleure répartie que j'ai jamais entendue depuis longtemps !

Le brun sourit manifestement en accord avec elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, la fille se releva, et tendit la main à Neville :

_Je suis Scath, et l'autre là-bas, c'est Harry.

_Navré si on t'as paru détestable, mais faut avouer que…

_C'est vraiment tordant…

_De voir la tête que les gens font…

_Quand on leur balance leurs quatre vérités à la figure !

OK. C'était prouvé, ces deux-là étaient vraiment tarés.

_Mais toi, poursuivi Harry, tu n'es pas comme les autres.

_Et comme tu nous es sympathique…

_Tu vas avoir le grand honneur de finir le voyage avec nous !

_Vraiment_ complètement tarés. Neville aurait du fuir. Aurait du.

Mais quand Scath lui tendis la main, il ne put que sourire.

_Bienvenu chez les Sovrano, Neville Longdubat.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Neville cessa de se poser des questions. Il cessa de se demander comment cette fille savait son nom, il cessa de s'interroger sur les raisons de son acte. Il cessa de se demander si elle ne se moquait pas de lui, et il cessa de chercher la raison de son sourire chaleureux, qui rendait ses yeux bleus pétillants et vifs. Il cessa aussi de se demander pourquoi est-ce que la vision de cette fille et de son ami aux cheveux noirs en train de le regarder gentiment lui faisait plaisir.

Il attrapa la main de Scath, et signa la promesse d'une amitié… mouvementée.

.

HP

.

_Quelques certaines heures plus tôt, dans un certain endroit (Godric's Hollow), dans une certaine maison, avec deux certains personnages…_

.

Lily Potter embrassa tendrement son mari :

_Mmmh… encore ! réclama celui-ci.

_James Héraclés Potter ! Espèce d'obsédé !

_C'est pas ma faute si tu embrasses beaucoup trop bien, ma Lily… se défendit ledit obsédé.

Sa femme lui sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens :

_Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, James. Je vais finir par être en retard !

Son mari sourit à son tour. Il lui lâcha la main :

_Allez file, Lily-joli, avant que je ne te retienne de force !

Elle sortit de la maison, agita la main en direction du brun, qui lui faisait de grands gestes, et transplana en direction de la gare de King Cross. Helmett était parti directement avec les Weasley. Lily aurait bien aimé être là pour monter avec son fils, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et traversa la gare pour monter dans le train. Elle vit de loin une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, et elle reconnut la gamine qu'elle avait déjà croisée chez Mme Guipure.

Deux yeux glacés la fusillèrent, et elle sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérisser. Le bleu de ce regard était semblable aux mers d'Antarctique : très, très froid. Et très dangereux.

N'y avait-il pas un garçon avec elle ?

Lily se figea. Oui, il y avait un garçon… un garçon avec d'étonnants yeux verts…

_Harry._

Elle n'avait plus pensé à son second fils (c'était bien le cadet, n'est-ce pas ? Helmett était l'ainé… du moins elle le croyait) depuis des années. En fait, son souvenir ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

_Harry._

Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout.

_Har…_

_Helmett._

Les yeux bruns pailletés de verts de son unique fils (pourquoi avait-elle pensé qu'elle en avait deux ? C'était très étrange…) s'imposèrent, et elle sourit. Elle avait hâte de découvrir dans quelle maison il allait être reparti.

_Helmett._

Elle monta dans le train, et ne prêta pas attention aux yeux bleus d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et raides, qui la suivaient tristement.

* * *

Voilàààààà... en espérant que ça vous ais plus...

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

-Helmett Potter ne fait pas trés intelligent ici...

-Lily se conduit de plus en plus bizarrement, mais je fais des progrés ; elle n'a pas crié une seule fois ! (bon, en même temps, elle apparait pas beaucoup mais bon... faut bien commencer quelque part, non ?)

-Il est à noter que je connaissais les couteaux papillons avant d'avoir vu 'Kick Ass' (d'ailleurs je vous le conseille, c'est une merveille ce film !)

-Scath fait vraiment psycopathe. A ce demander de qui elle tient... (qui à dis 'de l'auteure' ?)

-... le passage où Neville débarque est un peu guimauve... mais j'ai adoré, j'avoue (ben quoi ?)

-Mais que fait James Potter pour être là perpétuellement ? Il a pas de boulot ou quoi ?

-il est tard, je vais me coucher, parce que je commence à écrire n'importe quoi.

-... rooooh, un éléphant rose...

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle et son éléphant rose (qui as dit ALCOOLIQUE ?)


	5. Chapter 5

Saluuuuuuuuut ! Me voici en super-forme, avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui verra le commencement de l'apoca... de la scolarité des deux Sovrano à Poudlard ! Croyez-moi, ça va saigner...

Merci à tous cexu qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi (non c'est vrai ?)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Où Neville apprend des choses, et où Dumbledore est un voyeur.

.

_Dans un certain lieu (le Poudlard Express), dans un certain compartiment (le dernier), un certain moment, avec certains personnages..._

_._

Neville Longdubat songea que c'était probablement un des moments les plus étranges qu'il avait jamais vécu. Et il songea aussi que les deux enfants devant lui étaient égalemenent parmi les plus étranges qu'il avait jamais rencontrés.

Il s'était passé un certain nombre de chose, et au bout du compte, Neville avait :

-Appris une douzaine de chansons paillardes dont toutes les versions de _Bali-Balo, La nymphe, le sorcier et sa baguette, La vélane et son panier de pomme_ et _Comment un véritable homme se sert de sa baguette_.

-Bien cru qu'il allait prendre feu tellement il avait rougi (principalement à cause des chansons citées ci-dessus)

-Tenté d'arrêter quatre tentatives de meurtre au couteau de la part de Scath contre Harry.

-Tenté d'arrêter les représailles d'Harry envers Scath

-Plus ou moins réussi (ils étaient encore vivants, c'était le principal, non ?)

-Plus rit qu'en onze ans de vie avec sa grand-mère.

-Ecouté avec patience les jérémiades d'Harry qui se plaignait que leur compartiment soit devenu un lieu de passage public (après Helmett, Ron, Hermione et Neville, ils avaient reçu un certain Dean, un Justin Flinch-Fletch et une fille nommée Pansy)

-Fait preuve d'un sens de l'humour qu'il s'ignorait posséder.

-Trouvé ses premiers amis.

-Décidé qu'il comptait bien les garder.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta doucement. Scath se leva du sol, et saisit son sac contenant ses affaires rétrécies. Harry fit de même, et Neville les suivi, trainant sa lourde valise.

_Pourquoi tu la garde à sa taille ? Demanda le brun, intrigué.

_Ben… je… j'ai pas réussi à la rétrécir…

_Et ta grand-mère ?

_J'ai oublié de lui de-demander, balbutia le petit garçon.

Eclat de rire collectif, auquel Neville participa timidement. Finalement, les Sovrano dégainèrent leurs baguettes, et l'enfant put porter ses affaires dans la main. Il remercia ses amis, et ils sortirent du train.

_LES PREMIERES ANNEES ! PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

_Mes oreilles, gémit Scath, mes si douces et délicates oreilles… définitivement hors d'usage… bouhouhou…

Les garçons opinèrent, tout à fait d'accords avec elle. Le géant parlait un peu trop fort à leur gout.

_On va traverser le lac, d'accord ?

Tous les élèves s'installèrent sur les barques qui les attendaient. Et dans l'esprit de deux futurs petits mercenaires, un mot s'imposa 'Manipulation'. Le directeur voulait manifestement impressionner dés le départ les nouveaux élèves afin qu'ils soient plus facilement manipulables.

Malin, le vieux.

Muettement, les deux enfants se promirent de faire attention.

Dans leur barque, il y avait une autre fille, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant l'insupportable gamine qui leur avait cassé les oreilles avec son crapaud. Elle et Neville engagèrent la conversation, et le brun comprit rapidement que le fameux crapaud n'était autre que celui de Neville lui-même.

« Comme quoi… songea-t-il.

_Au fait, fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers les deux enfants, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

_Scath.

_Harry.

La née –moldue tenta de conserver son sourire malgré l'air froid des Sovrano. Pas sociaux. Pas sociaux du tout.

_Et… vous comptez aller dans quelle maison ? Demanda-t-elle.

Scath et Harry se regardèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ni avaient songés. Ils haussèrent les épaules :

_Ca va être la surprise.

_Ah oui ? Moi je pensais aller à Griffondor ou Serdaigle, il parait que ce sont de bonnes maisons. Par contre, Serpentard ne me dis rien qui vaille…

« Je me verrais bien à Serpentard, si ça me permet d'échapper à son discours, pensa Harry.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le château, alors qu'il apparaissait doucement.

_Wouah… soufflèrent Neville et Hermione de concert, sous le regard amusé de Scath.

La majeur partie des premiéres années avaient eu la même réaction, et Harry remarqua que seul Draco Malfoy semblait avoir conservé un minimum de dignité. Probablement à cause de son éducation.

_On est arrivé, tout le monde descend ! Hurla le géant –Hagrid quelque chose, se souvint le brun-.

Les quatre enfants sortirent de la barque, et allèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes qui ornaient le château. Hagrid frappa lourdement, et les battants grincèrent pour s'ouvrir lentement sur un hall.

_J'adore les effets spéciaux, murmura Scath à Harry en ricanant.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement. Des murmures ravis couraient le long des rangs d'élèves, tandis qu'une grande femme sèche marchait vers eux. Après avoir conversé quelques instants avec le garde-chasse, elle se tourna vers eux.

_Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur à Poudlard, et…

_Elle a pas l'air commode, souffla Harry.

Sa sœur opina du chef. Sans plus écouter le discours (de toute manière, le jour où un Sovrano écouterait autre chose que lui-même n'était pas encore venu, alors…) ils se mirent à parler avec animation de la tête d'ahuri des nouveaux.

Il ne leur vint pas du tout à l'esprit qu'eux aussi étaient des nouveaux, et personne ne pensa à le leur dire. De toute manière, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose (se référer à la parenthèse ci-dessus).

_Veuillez à présent me suivre, ordonna la vieille femme.

Docilement, les élèves la suivirent pour arriver dans une immense pièce où les attendaient des centaines d'étudiants.

La directrice-adjointe se plaça sur le côté, et Harry remarqua qu'un vieux chapeau avait été posé sur un tabouret. Il puait la magie à plein nez.

_Tu as vu ? Glissa-t-il à Scath.

La blonde acquiesça, ses yeux froids plissés et concentrés sur le couvre-chef.

_Il est très puissant… il empeste la poussière et la magie… _Eurk. _

La dernière interjection était en gobelbabille. Son frère sourit.

Soudain, le chapeau ouvrit la… euh… bouche –enfin, Harry supposait que c'était une bouche-

Il chanta. Et Scath pesta une nouvelle fois pour ses pauvres oreilles.

_Je n'suis pas d'une __beauté__ suprême  
__Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.__!_

Si vous allez à Gryffondor Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Pouffsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Pouffsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous acceuillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras entre bonnes mains  
Car je suis le chapeau pensant

Enfin, quand ce fut fini –au grand soulagement de la Sovrano-, des applaudissements retentirent de toute part.

McGonagall déroula une longue liste, et commença l'appel :

_Abbot, Hannah !

La petite fille alla se placer sous le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur la tête.

_POUFSOUFFLE !

Ohoooo… pensa Harry, ainsi c'était le moyen utilisé pour répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons… intéressant.

_Granger, Hermione !

La née-moldue courut jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le Choixpeau sur sa tête :

_GRIFFONDOR !

Le brun lâcha un soupir de soulagement Au moins, il ne serait pas dans la même maison qu'elle. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'elle était chez les lions, qui étaient la dernière maison où le Sovrano comptait aller.

_Longdubat, Neville !

Immédiatement, les deux enfants se firent attentifs.

« Dix gallions qu'il va à Griffondor, chuchota Scath.

_Tenu. C'est un Poufsouffle.

_Prépare-toi à perdre dix Gallions.

_Que tu cr…

_GRIFFONDOR !

Un grand sourire satisfait éclaira le visage de la blonde, qui tendit la main. Avec une grimace, Harry fouilla dans ses poches et lui fourra la somme dans la paume.

_Je te hais.

_Moi aussi je t'adore. Surtout quand tu me fais gagner du fric.

Son frère marmonna un 'gna gna gna' grognon, furieux d'avoir _encore_ perdu de l'argent. Scath était démoniaque dés qu'il s'agissait de gallions, et le jeune homme ainsi que Gaby en avaient plusieurs fois fait les frais, comme en témoignait son compte en banque rempli.

_Tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas à Vegas, souffla la blonde, sinon, je t'aurais plumé jusqu'à l'os.

Harry frissonna en se remémorant leur visite –ou plutôt la razzia de Scath- dans les casinos de la célèbre ville. Moldus comme sorciers n'avaient eu aucune chance contre le génie malicieux de la Sovrano.

_Potter, Helmett !

La voix de McGonagall résonna dans la Grande Salle.

_Potter ?

_Elle a bien dis Potter ?

_Le Potter ?

Les voix couraient partout, surprises. Le Survivant s'avança jusqu'au tabouret. Le Choixpeau frôla sa tête et s'exclama :

_GRIFFONDOR !

La table des rouges et or explosa sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie. Le garçon alla s'y assoir avec fierté, tandis que sa mère, assise à la table des professeurs, le regardait avec amour.

Une minute, songea Harry.

La mère de Potter ?

A la table des professeurs ?

Eh m…

_Relax, Harry, lui conseilla Scath, t'es un Sovrano, oublie pas, okay ?

Il se détendit immédiatement. Il n'était pas un Potter. Il n'avait jamais été un Potter. Il était un Sovrano, et cette femme n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

_Sovrano, Harry !

Lentement, il s'avança vers le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

_Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons-nous là…_

« Un humain. C'est visible, non ?

_Un ex-Potter avec le sens de la répartie… quelle belle combinaison._

« Tout est dans le 'ex'.

_Effectivement, votre caractère est assez différent de celui des autres Potter…_

« Ca parait logique, je n'en suis pas un.

Le brun songea que la conversation tournait vraiment en rond.

« Bon, on est là pour prendre le thé ou quoi ? Non parce que sinon, je peux toujours demander à Scath d'apporter deux tasses, hein… tu les caches où tes mains ? A moins que tu veuilles que je tienne la tasse ?

_Je reconnais bien là le sens de l'humour de votre père, Gabriel Sovrano… _

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire fier de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il était un Sovrano, avec les caractéristiques d'un Sovrano, et surtout, un père génial.

_Mmh… vu vos capacités et votre caractère, je ne vois qu'une seule maison… oui… c'est la meilleure solution pour vous aider à accomplir votre rêve… Vous irez donc à…_

_SERPENTARD !

Et ce fut un Harry très content de lui qui alla s'assoir chez les verts et argent. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour un Fourchelangue comme lui que d'être à Serpentard ? Sans compter qu'il adorait le vert…

_Sovrano, Scathara !

Sa sœur, un air froid et légèrement agacée –elle détestait qu'on l'appelle par son nom complet- sur le visage, alla prendre le Choixpeau, et s'assit difficilement sur le siège.

Harry ricana. Ce devait être _absolument_ horrible pour elle de devoir s'assoir sur un tabouret. Il tenait sa vengeance pour les dix gallions.

_SERPENTARD ! Cria le chapeau quelques instants plus tard.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, la blonde se leva du siège, enleva le Choixpeau et alla vers la table des serpents. Au milieu du chemin, elle se retourna soudain et dit :

_Je passerais te voir de temps en temps, histoire qu'on discute !

Et Harry soupira. Sa sœur était irrécupérable.

Tandis que l'appel continuait, le jeune garçon et la blonde se mirent en devoir de communiquer en une version… personnalisée du langage des signes avec Neville, qui rougissait en voyant les regards des autres sur lui.

_Zabini, Blaise !

_SERPENTARD !

La Répartition était fini. Dumbledore parcourut la salle des yeux, utilisant par réflexe la légilimacie. Aucun des élèves ne lui opposa de résistance, et ils ne sentirent même pas le directeur lire leurs pensées distraitement.

Albus fut rassuré. Aucun mangemort ne se cachait.

Soudain, deux personnalités attirèrent son attention. Deux Serpentard, qui avaient repoussé la légilimencie du directeur avec des barrières d'une force surprenante.

_Le voyeurisme est un vilain défaut_, chantonna une voix douce dans l'esprit de Dumbledore.

Les deux Sovrano affichaient un sourire moqueur, et la blonde fit un clin d'œil à l'homme.

_C'est pas beau de fouiller les pensées des gens sans permission, Dumbledore… mais où est passé le saint mage blanc irréprochable ? Il semblerait qu'il ait pris des vacances… Je sens qu'on va s'amuser tous les trois…_

Les paroles s'effacèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparus, et Dumbledore se promit de garder un œil sur les deux enfants. Il se leva pour faire son discours.

* * *

Voilààààààà...

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

-Je me suis toujours demander comment faisait le Choixpeau pour boire du thé.

-Où est-ce que Scath cache les tasses que Harry propose ?

-J'aime bien la maniére dont Dumby se fait rembarrer XD il va souffrir avec moi (je l'aime bien, je vous assure c'est juste que... c'est trop tordant de le torturer, MOUAHAHAHA)

-Il devrait sérieusement songer à prendre des vacances (je lui en offrirais peut-être s'il survit à ma fic... c'est pas gagné !)

-Scath est démoniaque... et j'envisage sérieusement d'écrire une partie des aventures de Harry, Gaby et elle à Vegas (peut-être pendant leurs vacances ? Avec Neville ? Histoire de le déverguonder... Idée à creuser !)

-Ils sont un peu parano, les deux Sovrano, à penser manipulation aussi facilement (Ils vont bien s'entendre avec Maugrey... ou pas)

-Je fais beaucoup de parenthéses (qui servent à rien en plus).

-... est-ce que je viens de me démonter toute seule, là ? (oops...)

-(-')

-Lily n'apparait pas beaucoup, juste assez pour jouer le rôle de la mére fiére de son fils... si c'est pas meugnon !

-Avec ces deux fous chez eux, les Serpentards sont dans la bouse d'hippopotame jusqu'au cou.

-Les Griffondors aussi.

-Et les profs.

-Et les Serdaigles.

-Et les Poufsouffles.

-En fait, tout Poudlard va souffrir... Prenez garde, sorciers car les Sovrano sont dans la place !

Bon allez, j'arrête mes délires...

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle.


	6. Chapter 6

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu un week-end mouvementé, qui m'a tenu éloignée de mes fics... Gomen !

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire... on se retrouve en bas !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf les Sovrano et les citations latines.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Où les Sovrano se mettent au théâtre, et où l'auteure se sert de son cours de latin.

Jonas Meresi, préfet de Serpentard, se tenait dans la salle commune des verts et argent, devant les premières années, affalées dans divers fauteuils.

_Le mot de passe, expliqua-t-il, change toutes les semaines. Les préfets vous le feront parvenir lorsqu'il se modifiera. Cette semaine, il s'agit de '_Veni, vidi, vinci_'.

_Ils ont des références littéraires mortelles, pouffa Scath, étalée sur le sol prés d'Harry.

Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire moqueur, avant de ramener élégamment ses mains sous son menton, imitant sans vergogne Draco Malfoy qui, deux mètres plus loin, tentait non sans mal de prendre une pose distinguée.

_Chaque chambre contient deux lits. Les garçons et les filles n'ont pas le droit de se mélanger, mais tant que vous ne faites pas de gosses, tout le monde s'en fout. Evitez simplement de le faire lorsque le professeur Rogue est là.

Les deux Sovrano rirent de concert. Très Serpentard, comme morale : 'Faites ce que vous voulez du moment que vous ne vous faites pas prendre'. Ca leur convenait parfaitement.

_Le couvre feu est à vingt-deux heures. Tous ceux qui seront dehors seront sévèrement punis, compris ?

Harry échangea un regard pensif avec sa sœur. Tous deux se demandaient si un sort de Désillusion pouvait suffire à éviter les punitions… et si le mystérieux couloir du troisième étage dont le vieux avait parlé durant le discours en valait la peine.

Dans leurs petits cerveaux tordus, la question fut rangée dans le tiroir 'idée à creuser', au fond à droite. Juste après celui des 'farces possibles et imaginables', déjà bien rempli.

L'année promettait…

C'est sur cette pensée que les deux enfants partirent ranger leurs affaires dans la chambre qu'ils avaient choisis. La dernière, évidemment.

Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans leur dortoir, une grimace vint déformer leurs visages.

_C'est immonde, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Son sens de l'esthétique était sérieusement mis à mal part tant de mauvais gout… mais pourquoi y avait-il tant de vert kaki ? Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'avait pas son fabuleux sens de la décoration ?

Scath rigola. Et deux yeux bleus la fusillèrent.

_Aide-moi à arranger ça, ordonna le brun en sortant sa baguette.

_Oui chef !

.

_Quelques enchantements plus tard…_

_._

Deux petits enfants d'apparence très sage mirent leurs pyjamas, d'un noir absolument superbe- et se couchèrent dans deux lits noirs, regardant d'un air satisfait les murs noirs de la pièce.

Le noir, y'avait que ça de vrai.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? Interrogea Scath en fermant les yeux.

_On emmerde le monde, répondit son frère.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. 'Nuit.

_'Nuit.

Et deux petits enfants d'apparence très sage s'endormirent. Et les ennuis commencèrent.

.

HP

.

_Un certain moment (le lendemain matin), un certain endroit (la Grande Salle), à une certaine table (les Griffondors), avec une certaine personne… _

.

Neville Longdubat, assis à une extrémité de la table, picorait quelques œufs brouillés du bout de sa fourchette. De temps à autres, il envoyait des petits coups d'œil vers Hermione, qui discutait avec Seamus Finnigan en souriant. Il se sentait seul.

La soirée s'était mal passée. D'abords, il avait subi les foudres de Potter et Weasley, à cause de sa trop grande timidité. « T'aurais du aller à Poufsouffle ! » lui avaient-t-ils criés. Neville avait rougi, et avait été se coucher, au bord des larmes.

Trop sensible. Trop timide. Neville, quoi.

Il enfourna quelques œufs, et poussa son assiette. Subitement, il n'avait plus faim.

Le Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Serpentard : Scath et Harry étaient là, lui faisant de grands signes de mains. Il détourna le regard.

Il aimait bien les deux Sovrano, mais ils étaient Serpentards !

Neville Longdubat n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de préjugé sur les maisons, mais il avait été élevé avec l'idée que les Serpentards étaient des futurs Mangemorts qui méritaient Azcaban (merci mamie pour l'éducation !).

Il était lâche, il en avait conscience. Mais les regards sur lui étaient comme autant de fusils braqués sur son cœur qui tireraient dés qu'il ferait un faux pas.

Le brun posa sa fourchette. Il était lâche.

_Puisque tu ne viens pas à Serpentard…

_C'est Serpentard qui vient à toi !

Deux silhouettes lui bondirent dessus. Deux Serpentards. Deux fous furieux. Les Sovrano.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, pendant que Scath se posait sur la table, écartant négligemment les différents plats. Sans se préoccuper des regards rageurs des rouges et ors, le brun prit une assiette, la remplit de bacon et de champignons, tandis que la blonde se servait uniquement des champignons.

_C'est la première fois que nous avons un petit-déjeuner normal, remarqua Scath en dégustant ses champignons. Ca fait bizarre de ne plus manger de la viande et des pâtes le matin !

Harry approuva et tendit les saucisses à Neville :

_Goute, c'est super-bon !

_Merci, mais je… j'ai déjà…

_Dites donc vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ?

Percy Weasley, les poings sur les hanches, se tenait devant eux, l'air très digne, selon lui. Selon Harry, il avait plutôt l'air de s'être enfoncé un balai dans un endroit pas vraiment prévu à cet effet.

_Nous mangeons, répliqua le brun, étonné par la stupidité de la question.

_Vous… quoi ?

Vraiment stupide. C'était bien un Griffondor.

_Nous mangeons, continua Scath. Du verbe 'manger', qui signifie ingérer de la nourriture. Tu sais ce qu'est la nourriture, Perceval Weasley ?

Les oreilles du rouquin se mirent à rougir furieusement, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil de la part des deux Serpentards et un soupir d'Harry. Ce type n'avait-t-il donc aucun gout ? Ne savait-t-il pas que le rouge jurait affreusement avec le orange ?

_Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Clama le préfet, vous devez aller à la table des Serpentards.

Sans l'écouter, la blonde mangea quelques champignons et prit un verre de jus de citrouille.

_Vous devez partir, répéta le jeune homme.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que les élèves des Maisons doivent manger à leurs tables !

Il fut approuvé par plusieurs Griffondors, qui regardaient d'un mauvais œil l'apparition des deux enfants.

_Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, et dis-moi dans quelle loi nous interdit de nous assoir ici ?

Pas de réponse.

_Dégagez ! Ordonna une voix impérieuse.

Helmett Potter, flanqué de Ronald Weasley, les contemplait dédaigneusement.

_On veut pas de serpents ici, alors dégagez !

Scath, qui n'avait pas émis un mot jusque là, prit une mine catastrophée et se mit debout sur le banc. Et Harry soupira. Si sa sœur décidait de faire son petit numéro, ils n'étaient pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur…

_Eh bien chers amis, déclama-t-elle avec des mines de tragédiennes, il semblerait que personne ne veuille de nous ici ! Hélas, trois fois hélas ! Le destin est-il cruel au point de nous faire haïr de tous nos condisciples ? Nous qui ne sommes que d'infortunés petits marmots, condamnés à se faire malmener par les flots houleux de la vie, devrons-nous faire face à l'intolérance de la foule qui nous hue et nous méprise ? Finirons-nous, pauvres enfants que nous sommes, écrasés par les sabots horribles de la haine générale ?

Son frère se leva à son tour, et se dressa, prenant à son tour la parole :

_Mais pourquoi, pourquoi sommes-nous maudit, chère sœur ? Les Moires auraient-elles jetées leur pire malédiction sur le fil de notre vie ? Serons-nous condamnés à des années d'errance en solitaire, rejetés par les nôtres, méprisés par nos frères ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Harry et Scathara Sovrano ?

Un regard glacé le fusille à l'entende du nom complet de la blonde. Harry sourit tranquillement, avant de reprendre une posture affligée.

_Las ! Il est à craindre, mon cher frère, que nous ne soyons forcés à mourir misérablement, abandonnés par notre espèce et ce que nous pensions être de notre sang !

__Scath ! _Siffla violemment Harry.

Sa sœur ne lui accorda pas un regard. La dernière phrase avait été adressée à Lily Potter, et, sous son couvert de feinte tragédie, elle était pleine de poison.

_Monsieur Sovrano, je pense qu'il serait plus convenable que vous et votre sœur quittiez la table des Griffondors, lança Dumbledore d'un ton jovial.

Deux paires d'yeux bleus amusés se posèrent sur lui, tandis que les deux gosses continuaient leur show, en profitant pour inclure un Neville rougissant dans leur spectacle :

_Viens, Neville, notre seul et unique ami, soliloqua Scath en descendant de la table, nous devons partir, puisque notre présence est manifestement indésirable… O temps ! O mœurs ! Ainsi sont donc traités les innocents de nos jours ! Vanitas vanitatum ! Ils se croient tout-puissants et nous chassent ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

_Partons ! Décida Harry en empoignant le bras du Griffondor, car ici l'air sent la charogne, et cette odeur m'incommode au plus haut point ! Allons chercher asile ailleurs, voulez-vous, chers amis ?

Sa sœur opina solennellement, et Neville balbutia un timide 'oui' avant de les suivre. Ils se dirigèrent dignement vers le couloir, sous le silence pesant qui s'était fait dans la Grande Salle.

Severus Rogue hésitait entre se plonger la tête dans sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ou enfoncer la tête des deux morpions qui déshonoraient sa maison dans ledit liquide.

Minerva McGonagall reconnut les citations employées, et son cœur balançait entre l'indignation –mais pour qui ces Sovrano se prenaient-t-ils ?- et une pointe de satisfaction –au moins, ils avaient de la culture générale-.

Helmett Potter était indigné.

Lily Potter était furieuse à la vue de son fils humilié.

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient morts de rire, et se promirent de faire plus ample connaissance avec ces Serpentards assez… spéciaux.

Et Albus Dumbledore poussa un très gros soupir mental. L'année allait être longue…

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

.

HP

.

_Vous venez de vous attirer les foudres de tout Poudlard, prévint Neville alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de ses deux amis.

__Veritas odium parit, obsequium amicos_, rétorqua Scath en haussant les épaules.

Voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas, elle traduisit gentiment (la franchise fait des ennemis, la flatterie des amis, ndla).

_On a quoi comme cours ? Demanda Harry.

Silence.

_Scath.

_Vi ?

_T'as pris un emploi du temps, pas vrai ?

_A quoi ça sert étant donné que _toi_ tu l'as pris ?

Le brun soupira. Très fort. Il sortit une feuille de papier :

_Heureusement que je suis prévoyant ! Marmonna-t-il sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur.

Neville sourit, et sortit son propre emploi du temps. Il avait métamorphose, en commun avec les Serdaigles.

_On a Enchantements, fit Scath, et toi Nev' ?

_Métamorphose, répondit-t-il en blêmissant.

D'après ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère, ce cours était assuré par Minerva McGonagall, et il paraissait qu'elle ne tolérait pas les erreurs. Et lui, avec son don pour les maladresses, il n'allait certainement pas manquer d'en faire plein… Il pâlit encore plus.

_Des problèmes, Nev' ? Demanda Harry.

Ce dernier ne réagît pas au surnom, et secoua la tête :

_N… non, rien.

Il leur adressa un sourire, et les quitta sur un salut rapide, laissant deux Sovrano perplexe derrière lui.

_Il est zarb.

_Très.

_J'l'aime bien.

_Moi aussi.

_Mais c'est. un Griffondor.

_C'est un problème ?

_Non.

_Tout va bien alors. Bon, on y va ?

C'est sur cette logique très… spéciale que les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours, bien décidés à découvrir ce qui clochait avec leur nouvel ami.

.

HP

_._

_Dans l'ombre, le professeur Dumbledore regardait les deux jeunes enfants se diriger vers leur cours. Ses yeux bleus étaient pensifs. _

_Ces gosses étaient spéciaux. De par leur ascendance, d'abords. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille Sovrano avant ce jour et pourtant, il se targuait d'avoir mémorisé le nom de tous ses élèves. Mais peut-être leurs parents étaient-t-ils des moldus ? _

_Non. Ils paraissaient beaucoup trop habitués au monde sorcier pour être des nés-moldus. Le vieil homme se promit de se renseigner sur eux. _

_Une autre question taraudait son esprit. Lily. Le léger sortilège d'amnésie qu'il avait placé sur elle commençait à se dissiper. Il allait bientôt devoir lui annoncer ce qu'il avait fait._

_Il redoutait sa réaction. Comment la convaincre qu'il avait fait cela pour le bien du monde ? _

_Et surtout, comment lui dire que c'était-elle qui avait voulu oublier son fils ? _

_

* * *

_

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

- Vanitas vanitatum signifie : vanité des vanités. 'Me demandez pas pourquoi je l'ai mis, mais ça sonnait plutôt bien...

-Je me suis éclaté à écrire le discours de Scath

-Tout le monde s'en fout

-J'ai été choquée par les révélations de Dumbledore. Même moi je m'y attendais pas.

-Les Sovrano sont décidement trés mystérieux... auraient-t-ils suivis des cours de théâtre ?

-Je comptais faire intervenir Rogue dans ce chapitre, mais en fait, je trouve qu'il y a suffisament de gens comme ça, alors vous le verrez au prochain chapitre !

-Neville a un gros complexe... les Sovrano vont avoir du boulot pour le décoincer !

-La partie à Vegas (chapitre précédent, remember ?) apparaitra dans la fic... les vacances s'annoncent animées !

-C'est la premiére fois que je me sers de mon cours de latin. En fait, c'est la premiére fois que je l'_ouvre_. Qui a dit que les fics n'apprenaient rien ? Moi, personnellement, j'ai appris que je n'avais pas encore mis mon classeur au feu (rassurez-vous, mon erreur ne va pas tarder à être corrigée... la cheminé va avoir du boulot !)

-Désolé pour les amateurs de latin.

-... mes remarques sont de plus en plus débiles, alors je vais m'arrêter avant de dégouter définitivement mes rares lecteurs de ma fic.

Rewiews ? Please !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Me voici, avec ce nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, si ce n'est la véritable premiére apparition de Rogue... En fait, il s'agit plutôt d'un chapitre de transition... vous verrez pourquoi à la fin !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à JKR sauf les Sovrano

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Où le sans-géne des Sovrano n'est plus à démontrer, et où Cédric Diggory risque sa vie (et ses bijoux de familles)

.

La porte du cachot se referma avec le bruit d'une porte de prison. Ou d'une guillotine sur la tête d'un condamné, au choix.

Les Griffondors tremblèrent, les Serpentards aussi, même s'ils tentaient de le cacher, et les Sovrano rigolèrent. Pas normaux, ces gamins.

Harry et Scath s'installèrent tranquillement à une des table du fond, la plus éloignée du bureau du professeur, et échangèrent un regard avec Neville, qui tremblait comme de la gelée anglaise.

_Asseyez-vous, murmura une voix doucereuse.

Dans un bel ensemble, les élèves sursautèrent –y compris les Sovrano- et prirent place sur leurs sièges. Severus Rogue venait d'entrer, et le fou rire menaçait chez les Sovrano.

_Scath, c'est pas le moment ! Chuchota Harry à sa sœur qui s'étouffait silencieusement.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, trop occupé à éteindre le ricanement qui venait sur ses lèvres. Le brun lui opta pour une solution plus radicale il enfonça son poing dans sa bouche. Ce fut efficace environs… trente secondes. Jusqu'à ce que Rogue décide de laminer Potter, en fait.

Ledit Potter semblait avoir un profond mépris pour le professeur, au vu de la manière dont il retroussait son nez. Il tentait de paraître dédaigneux mais, de l'avis de Scath, avait simplement l'air constipé.

_Potter, on iriez-vous si je vous disais de trouver un bézoard ?

Le jeune garçon prit un air encore plus méprisant. Ou constipé, c'était selon. Le fou rire des Sovrano redoubla, et ce fut au tour de Scath de mettre son poing dans sa bouche.

_'Sais pas.

_On dirait que Potty ne sais pas faire de phrase sujet-verbe-complément, murmura Scath en deux ricanements silencieux.

Son frère approuva, intérieurement catastrophé qu'un tel être ait pu un jour être du même sang que lui. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus un Potter…

_N'avez-vous donc pas daigné ouvrir vos livres durant les vacances, Potter ?

_J'avais autre chose à faire.

_Dix points en moins pour Griffondor.

Un instant, Helmett sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais un coup de coude de la part de son rouquin de meilleur ami le fit taire.

L'air offensé du Helmett Qui-Les-Brise Potter fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron. En d'autres mots, deux Serpentards s'écroulèrent sur leur table, dans ce qui semblait la plus fiable adaptation de l'expression 'hurler de rire'.

_Potty le constipééééééééééé… marmonna Scath en essuyant des larmes de rire.

Son frère lui tapota maladroitement le dos, et Severus Rogue se dit qu'il aurait du rester couché. Ou alors tuer les deux Serpentards. Ou détruire le Choixpeau pour ses décisions de m****.

La deuxième hypothèse lui semblait réalisable. Est-ce qu'Albus lui en voudrait si deux élèves disparaissaient _mystérieusement _?

_Il suffit, messieurs Sovrano. Veuillez vous assoir avant que je ne vous donne une retenue.

_Oui professeur ! S'écrièrent les deux gosses, dans une parfaite incarnation de l'innocence.

Et Severus Rogue songea définitivement au meurtre.

.

.

.

A la fin de cette première matinée de cours, Harry et Scathara Sovrano avaient appris deux choses :

-Les cours c'était chiant.

-Neville pouvait faire exploser n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'on lui donne une potion à faire (il l'avait amplement prouvé durant le premier cours).

_De ce point de vu-là, il te ressemble vachement, fit remarqué Scath.

_Je n'explose pas tout, rétorqua Harry, faussement vexé.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard dubitatif, et un petit rire de Neville. Ce dernier était sorti du cours de potion plus mort que vif (et même carrément à l'étape zombie, selon Scath), et ses deux amis avaient eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire rejoindre le monde des vivants (dixit Scath encore une fois).

_T'inquiète, Nev', assura la Serpentard, je vous donnerais des cours de rattrapage à tous les deux.

_Comme si t'étais plus douée que nous, persifla Harry.

_Moi au moins, je fais exploser les choses avec _art_.

_Ah parce que Madrid, il y a deux ans, c'était de l'art ?

_Parfaitement.

_T'as failli faire péter une cathédrale !

_De toute manière elle était moche.

_C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !

_J'avais neuf ans.

_C'est pas un raison non plus !

_Je voulais tester la réaction de l'essence moldu et de la bile de crapaud. C'était sci-en-ti-fique.

_Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que le faire dans une église.

_Gaby était d'accord.

_Gaby est toujours d'accord quand il s'agit de faire des conneries !

Neville sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir s'il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Il savait de source sûre que Scath avait gardé son couteau papillon sur elle.

_Euh… c'est qui Gaby ? Interrogea-t-il.

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui, comme étonnées par sa question. Finalement, Scath pris la parole, une étincelle étrange (était-ce de la tendresse ?) au fond de ses yeux bleus :

_Gaby c'est…

_Notre complice de farce…

_Notre meilleur ami…

_Meilleur amant aussi… Je blague, Nev' ! Ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant la tête que faisait le Griffy.

_Notre souffre-douleur…

_Notre persécuteur…

_Notre cuisinier…

_Notre compagnon…

_Notre famille, quoi, terminèrent les Serpentards de concert.

Neville eut un sourire en les regardant. Ils avaient la même expression quand ils parlaient de ce Gaby un sourire doux et une étincelle admirative dans les yeux. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que l'homme devait être leur père. Son sourire devint triste en songeant à son père à lui. La dernière fois qu'il était aller _les_ voir, _ils_ l'avaient ignoré et avaient réclamé des bonbons comme un enfant l'aurait fait.

A côté de lui, les Sovrano échangèrent un regard qui en disait long : leur ami cachait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose n'était pas très sympathique.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de laisser tomber. Neville leur parlerait lorsqu'il en aurait besoin –si la stupide et proverbiale fierté des Griffondors ne l'en empêchait pas-.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et là, un problème se posa à eux : Comment faire pour manger lorsqu'on s'est mis sa maison à dos ?

Face à cet épineux problème, les trois amis se grattèrent la tête dans un même mouvement. Comment sustenter leur estomac avec deux cent regards –cent lions et cent serpents- qui disaient 'approchez-nous seulement de dix mètres et on vous fait cuire à petit feu' ?

_Quel accueil, mes amis ! Balança Scath d'une voix tranchante.

Neville vérifia rapidement que le couteau papillon n'était pas sortit. Et il trouva que la main de son amie était un petit peu trop prés de sa poche.

_Nous voir ainsi considéré nous fait chaud au cœur, croyez-le ! Repris Harry avec la même voix que sa sœur.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue se raidit, prés à stupéfixier les trois gosses s'ils se mettaient en tête de refaire leur petit 'spectacle' du matin. Hors de question que sa maison soit _encore_ déshonorée !

Un grondement d'estomac sonore. Sonore et ridicule. Harry Sovrano.

_Est-ce qu'Albus lui en voudrait réellement s'il massacrait ces gosses ? _

D'un pas conquérant, les Sovrano entrainèrent leur ami au milieu de la Grande Salle, tournèrent la tête, sourirent et…

Marchèrent d'un air parfaitement naturel à la table des Poufsouffles, pour se servir une pleine assiette de nourriture. A croire qu'ils avaient toujours fait partis de cette maison… Tous les Serpentards blanchirent à la vue de deux des leurs (pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire) à la table des blaireaux.

Severus s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille. Dumbledore du faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et McGonagall soupira longuement.

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que vous ne manquez pas d'air, tous les trois ! Commenta un Poufsouffle plus âgé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry haussa un sourcil devant l'adolescent. C'était un garçon blond, avec un visage agréable et un sourire sincère.

_Cédric Diggory, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

L'adolescent eut l'impression d'être jugé un instant par deux paires d'yeux bleus glacées, avant que le garçon brun ne serre sa main :

_Neville Longdubat.

Cédric se tourna vers les deux Serpentards, qui lui offrirent un sourire méfiant :

_Scath.

_Harry.

Sa main fut superbement snobée, mais le sourire du Poufsouffle ne vacilla pas d'un iota. Il appréciait les défis à leur juste valeur, et ces deux Serpentards en faisaient partie avec les honneurs.

_Alors, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce qui amène deux serpents et un lion chez les blaireaux ?

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le brun –Harry- se mit à soupirer de concert avec le Griffondor tandis que la blonde se levait de la table et prenait une pose de tragédienne.

Le sourire de l'adolescent se renforça, sous le regard intrigué d'Harry-. Il adorait le théâtre.

_Ha ! Vous nous demandez, preux Poufsouffle, la raison de notre exode, loin de nos patries respectives, jusqu'à cette terre d'accueil telle que le fut jadis Israël pour le peuple Hébreux ? Soit ! Vous aurez donc le récit de notre infortune qui nous fit partir au loin de nos familles aimantes et qui…

Laissant sa sœur continuer son speech, Harry se tourna vers Neville et entreprit de discuter, en ignorant du mieux que possible les fréquents éclats de voix du discours de sa sœur. Discours qui semblait d'ailleurs passionner les Poufsouffles, et grandement amuser Cédric.

Peut-être sa sœur avait-elle trouvé un public à sa hauteur, songea le brun avec un sourire.

Il remarqua l'air furieux de son directeur de maison, et décida qu'il aurait été vraiment malavisé d'interrompre Scath sous prétexte qu'elle allait bientôt se faire assassiner par un Severus fou de rage.

_Voici donc, mes amis, la triste et malheureuse histoire de Neville Longdubat et d'Harry et Scath Sovrano… termina la blonde sur une révérence obséquieuse.

Il y eu quelques applaudissements timides, et beaucoup de rires. Scath semblait vraiment avoir trouvé un bon public.

Après s'être confortablement assise sur la table –sa haine des chaises n'avait toujours pas changée-, l'enfant se tourna vers Diggory et engagea la conversation, sous l'œil méfiant de son Serpentard de frère.

_Ce Diggory… il n'a pas intérêt à draguer Scath s'il veut avoir une chance de concevoir des mioches un jour… _

Totalement inconscient qu'un petit garçon de onze n'était pas sensé avoir ce genre de pensées, il se contenta de fixer le Poufsouffle d'un air suspicieux. _Fais un seul pas de travers et je ne te raterais pas, espèce de pervers ! _

_... Harry ?

Il tourna la tête :

_Oui Nev' ?

_Il t'a fait quoi, Cédric ?

Un petit sourire menaçant vint prendre place sur les lèvres du garçon :

_Oh, rien du tout. Mais s'il ose **toucher** à quelque chose auquel je tiens **énormément**, il le regrettera **de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit**…

Le tout, balancé avec une gueule d'ange et une lueur légèrement psychotique dans les yeux était vraiment… flippant.

Harry prit son assiette et se servit du poulet. Il mordit férocement dans un pilon sous le regard très amusé de Diggory, qui avait compris son mangée :

_Relax, Harry, se moqua-t-il, je ne vais pas te piquer ta sœur, alors arrête de t'inquiéter !

_Je. N'étais. Pas. Inquiet.

Neville regarda le sourire innocent faire son retour. Définitivement flippant.

_Je vois ça, murmura Cédric avec un autre sourire.

Il énerva Harry, qui se sentait un peu ridicule. Le jeune garçon se leva, et reçut une calotte sur le haut du crâne de la part de sa sœur :

_Tu es stupide des fois, Harry.

Elle se leva à son tour, salua les Poufsouffles et Neville, puis ils partirent tous les deux.

_Je sais.

.

.

.

_Lily marchait dans le couloir en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore. Il l'avait convoquée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, et la lettre précisait que c'était 'urgent'. _

_Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Etait-ce au sujet d'Helmett ? Avait-il déjà trouvé le moyen de faire une bêtise ? Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant, au vu de son ascendance maraudesque… _

__Patacitrouilles, lança-t-elle à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. _

_L'entrée s'ouvrit, et le professeur gravit les marches qui menaient au bureau. Dumbledore l'y attendait. _

__Bonsoir, Lily, murmura-t-il en évitant son regard. _

_Ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaires si pétillants, semblaient comme hantés. Cela plus que tout alerta la jeune femme. Que s'était-t-il passé ? Quelqu'un était-t-il mort ?_

__Bonsoir, Albus. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a eu un accident ? Une évasion ? Des attaques ? _

_Le directeur secoua la tête. _

__En réalité, Lily, c'est à propos de… _

_Il s'interrompit un instant, et la douleur dans ses yeux se fit plus présente. _

__De quoi, Albus ? Le pressa Lily. _

__C'est à propos de votre fils. _

_La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux : _

__Helmett ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? _

__Non Lily, pas Helmett. _

_L'adulte ne comprit pas. Un autre fils ? _

__Votre premier fils. Le jumeau d'Helmett. _

__Qu… _

_Elle s'interrompit. Flash. Un petit garçon. Des yeux verts. Des cheveux en bataille. Un sourire. Trois mots. Un nom. _

Harry James Potter…

.

* * *

.

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

-C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose...

-La jalousie d'Harry va faire des ravages ; Cédric ferait mieux d'être prudent !

-Lorsqu'elle parle d'art, Scath est honteusement plagiée sur Deidera, dans le manga 'naruto'... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé !

-On ne voit pas Drago dans ce chapitre... promis, il y sera au prochain !

-J'ai vraiment pas grand-chose à dire... -'

-C'est tout

Allez, je vous laisse et à la prochaine !

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaaaaaase !

Signé : La folle


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION ! CECI EST UN AVERTISSEMENT TRES SERIEUX ! DANS CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, IL SE PASSE UNE CHOSE ABSOLUMENT INCROYABLE POUVANT CHOQUER LES PLUS SENSIBLES ! JE VOUS DEMANDE DONC DE M'ACCORDER VOTRE ATTENTION ! **

**EN EFFET, POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DANS TOUTE L'HISTOIRE DE LA FANFICTION, MOI, KING PUMKIN, CITROUILLE MONONEURONALE, PRESIDENTE DE LA SNCF (Société Nationale des Citrouilles Fantasques), MEMBRE ACTIVE DE LA SPA (Société Protectrice des Andouilles), AIT FAIT UN CHAPITRE SERIEUX ET SANS LA MOINDRE TRACE DE L'HUMOUR DEBILE QUI ME CARACTERISE ET AUQUEL LES LECTEURS SONT HABITUES ! **

**JE DEMANDERAIS DONC AUX PLUS SENSIBLES QUE CE SOUDAIN CHANGEMENT POURRAIT CHOQUER DE QUITTER CETTE PAGE SOUS PEINE DE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! JE NE PRENDRAIS PAS LES FRAIS D'HOPITAL EN CHARGE ! VOUS ETES PREVENUS ! **

**SI VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SUPPORTER UN CHAPITRE SANS DEBILITES HUMORISTIQUES MADE IN CITROUILLE, PARTEZ ! **

**VOUS ETES PREVENUS ! **

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ^^

Enjoy !

PS : tout est à JKR sauf Scath et Helmett (il est à moi lui aussi, malheureusement...)

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 : Où Helmett Angelus Potter fait une trés grosse bêtise.

.

Harry courait. Il courait, parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était totalement paniqué.

_Putain… faites qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, qui courait à côté de lui. C'était le Griffondor qui l'avait prévenu de ce que Potter avait fait. Ce putain de Potter.

_Je vais tuer ce sale con_, songea-t-il avec rage.

_A droite, Harry, haleta Neville qui le talonnait.

Le brun bifurqua brusquement, sans ralentir. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main ferme, et dans ses yeux bleus étincelait une étincelle meurtrière. Connard de Potter. S'il avait fait le moindre mal à Scath, il allait le regretter amèrement. Harry n'était pas le fils d'un des mercenaires les plus dangereux au monde pour rien.

_Prends l'escalier !

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, l'enfant se remémora comment tout cela avait commencé, il y avait de cela quelques minutes.

* * *

_Flash-back._

_._

__Salut Draco ! _

_Le blond se raidit, avant de passer dignement, loin des deux Sovrano qui lui faisaient de grands signes de mains, hilares. Embêter Malfoy était devenu un de leur jeu favori. Avec embêter Potter, évidemment. _

_Ledit Potter qui passait justement par là. Immédiatement, un grand éclat de rire parcouru les deux enfants, comme chaque fois qu'il voyait le jeune garçon. Il fallait dire que la tête offusquée de celui-ci quand il les croisait n'aidaient pas les deux Serpentards à garder leur calme. _

_Cédric leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des Poufsouffles, rejoint rapidement par Neville, qui abordait un grand sourire._

__Alors, cette interro de métamorphose ? Demanda Cédric._

__Super, répondit le rouge et or en levant son pouce, merci pour tes leçons de rattrapages, Cédric, elles m'ont été très utiles ! _

_Le blond lui fit un sourire : _

__Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'aider, Nev'. _

_Le Griffy s'installa sur un des bancs, et engagea la conversation avec Scath, qui dégustait du poulet assise à même la table, tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers l'adolescent. Il avait appris à apprécier le noir et or, même s'il restait méfiant quand celui-ci se rapprochait un peu trop de son innocente petite (si elle voyait qu'il pensait ça, Scath allait l'écorcher vif) sœur. _

_En riant, Cédric proposa à Harry des cours de rattrapage en potion, et celui-ci rétorqua, faussement étonné :_

__Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _

_Raclement de gorge significatif. Tout Poudlard se souvenait de l'explosion monstrueuse qui avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant, et qui avait secoué le château jusque dans son fondement (dixit Scath, qui avait appuyé le mot 'fondement' –allez savoir pourquoi). _

_Weasley, qui passait par là, leur jeta un regard noir : _

__Alors les limaces, vous vous êtes encore fait jeter par vos semblables ? Cracha-t-il avec une joie mauvaise._

_Helmett le rejoignit et commenta :_

__Pour une fois que les Serpentards font preuve de bon gout en les virant, on ne va pas les critiquer, n'est-ce pas, Ron ? _

__Harry ! _

_Au cri de sa sœur, le brun se retourna pour la regarder._

__Regarde ! Ca parle ! S'exclama la blonde en pointant du doigt les deux Griffondors, un air effaré très bien imité sur le visage. Ces choses arrivent à parler ! C'est incroyable ! _

_Le brun imita son expression surprise :_

__C'est vrai Scath, c'est vraiment incroyable ! Qui eut cru que ça avait suffisamment de neurone pour parler ? _

__L'évolution est…_

__Décidemment une merveille…_

__La manière dont…_

__Elle arrive à doter les plus inutiles des créatures…_

__De fonctions motrices telles qu'un embryon de cerveau nous…_

__Fascine grandement ! _

_Scath se leva, et s'avança vers les deux Griffondors. Une fois sous leur nez, et pointa un micro imaginaire et questionna :_

__Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait pour deux êtres comme vous d'avoir un semblant de neurone ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? _

_Harry éclata de rire, et les oreilles des Griffy rougirent dangereusement. _

__Tu nous paieras ça, Sovrano ! Lança Helmett en partant d'un pas raide. _

_La Serpentard se contenta d'un signe de main moqueur, et retourna manger son pilon._

__Scath, très chère, se moqua son frère, est-ce une façon de traiter le Survivant ? _

_Elle fit semblant de réfléchir :_

__Eh bien, je pense que c'est pour son bien que je fais ça. _

__Vraiment ? Demanda Cédric, sarcastique._

_Il adorait ces gosses et leur sens de la répartie._

__Bien sur, Ced' ! _

_Temps de pause théâtrale. Harry soupira. Et c'était reparti… _

__Réfléchis, enfin ! Notre petit Potty a de grrrrrrrandes responsabilités sur les épaules, en tant que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu sa célébrité va lui attirer beaucoup d'ennemis, qui ne se priveront pas de l'insulter ! Mais MOI, qui porte son intérêt dans mon cœur, je l'entraine à résister à ces futures insultes pour qu'il soit un Survivant digne de ce nom. Donc, c'est pour son bien ! CQFD ! _

__Tu es une sainte, persifla Harry._

__Parfaitement. _

_Cédric et Neville éclatèrent de rire, vite suivi par les Sovrano. _

_Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient commencé. Un mois de cours chiants (dixit les Sovrano) et de franche marrade (idem). Une sorte de routine agréable s'était installée, et les deux enfants profitaient amplement de leur séjour à Poudlard, rythmée par les tentatives d'assassinats visuelles de Rogue, la connerie de Potter et les tirades de Scath. _

_Cette dernière se leva, et descendit de la table : _

__J'y vais, Harry. J'ai quelque chose a préparé, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_Son frère sourit et lui souhaita bonne chance, sous le regard intrigué de leurs amis._

__Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore ? Demanda Cédric._

__Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'explosion de la dernière fois ? Fit Neville. _

_Ils ne reçurent qu'un sourire énigmatique, avant que Scath ne disparaisse et qu'Harry ne détourne la conversation par une blague habilement placée. _

_Il ne vit pas Helmett, Ron, Seamus et Dean se lever de leur table et partir à la poursuite de Scath. Grave erreur. _

_Il finit rapidement de manger, et se dirigea vers le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, espérant y retrouver sa sœur et discuter de l'avancement de leur petit 'projet'. _

_Scath ne se montra pas en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui intrigua le brun. Sa sœur n'aurait jamais loupé un cours d'Histoire, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le seul cours où ils pouvaient discuter de leur 'projet' sans être écouté. _

_Subitement inquiet, il cessa de prendre des notes et tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie. Une fois le cours terminé, il se leva précipitamment, attrapa ses affaires et courut dans le couloir. _

__Harry ! Harry ! _

_Il s'arrêta brusquement, et Neville se cogna contre lui : _

__Ha… Harry… il… il…_

__Quoi, Neville ? Demanda le brun avec fureur._

__Helmett… et ses amis… ils ont enfermé Scath dans un placard… troisième étage. _

_Le Serpentard pâlit brusquement._

__Conduis-moi à elle. _

__Qu… quoi ? _

__MAINTENANT ! Hurla l'enfant. _

_Au mot 'placard', une peur insoutenable s'était emparée de son esprit. Scath était dans un placard. Scath était claustrophobe. Et si elle faisait une crise… _

_Harry accéléra encore plus. _

_._

Fin du flash-back.

* * *

_Mr. Sovrano ! Que faites- vous ? Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs ! L'interpella McGonagall.

Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard.

_Monsieur Sovrano ! Répondez-moi !

_Allez donc demander à votre précieux Potter ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur ! Fini par hurler le Serpentard en continuant à courir.

Interloquée, la directrice de Griffondor le suivit à une distance raisonnable en marchant.

_C'est là, Harry, marmonna Neville en pilant devant une porte.

Le jeune garçon pila net et, sans prêter attention au cri de surprise de son ami qui s'était cogné contre lui, se dirigea vers une porte. Elle était fermée par un pitoyable sortilège de blocage. Il tendit sa baguette.

__Alhomora ! _

Avec un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur. Neville voulut le suivre, mais il se fit sèchement rembarrer.

__Valaki… szànanlom… valaki… kérem… fél… fekete… fél… Sacha… segit… fekete… fél… valaki… halott… Sacha halott… mindketö halott… vér… fekete… Sacha… halott… fél… vér… fekete… kérem… szànanlom… _

La voix était cassée, et les mots –du hongrois- sonnaient comme une litanie funèbre. Harry blanchit encore plus et se précipita dans un coin.

Scath était là. Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

__Szànanlom… halott… vér… fekete… fél… _

Pitié. Mort. Sang. Noir. Peur. Tels étaient les mots qui revenaient dans sa supplication.

Potter allait crever dans d'atroces souffrances, promit Harry.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa sœur faisait peur à voir. Elle avait mis une main dans sa bouche, probablement pour s'empêcher de crier, et du sang dégoulinait des morsures qu'elle s'était faite. L'autre était crispée dans ses cheveux blonds, et tirait régulièrement des poignées de cheveux, comme en témoignait les fins fils dorés qui jonchaient le sol.

__Halott... Sacha… halott… vér…àrvasàgra jut… fekete… _

Harry vint doucement prés d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne réagit pas.

_Scath… Scath, c'est moi. Harry.

__Halott… Harry… halott… _

_Non, Scath. Tu n'es plus en Hongrie… c'est fini… fini, tu comprends ? Tu es à Poudlard, avec moi… Harry… Poudlard, pas la Hongrie… Poudlard… Harry…

Il continua de lui répéter ces mots, se moquant bien qu'ils soient sans queue ni tête. Il rassurait sa sœur comme on rassure un animal blessé, dévoilant une tendresse insoupçonnée.

_Shhh… ça va aller Scath, ça va aller…

Elle s'agrippa à lui, et balbutia :

_Harry… il… il fait noir…

Elle s'était remise à parler en anglais, même si une pointe d'accent restait.

_Viens, on va sortir, fit son frère d'une voix douce. On va aller dehors, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant de murmurer :

_Je… suis désolé…

_Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être, la rassura le brun avec un sourire apaisant.

_Pas pu… me défendre… trop noir…

_Ce n'est pas grave l'important, c'est que tu sois là, okay ?

Ils sortirent tous les deux. McGonagall, Neville et Lily Potter les attendaient.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna la rousse en regardant les deux gosses.

Harry ne répondit pas, et échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Potter allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

_Alors… Miss Sovrano ! Votre main ! S'exclama Lily en voyant du sang dégouliner. Allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh va arrangez ça.

_C'est rien, jeta Scath sans un regard pour sa plaie.

_Mais…

_C'est rien, je vous dis !

Elle était encore sous le choc, aussi Harry la prit par le bras, et avança vers les cachots :

_Nous n'irons plus en cours aujourd'hui, lança-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers Neville, et murmura un 'à demain, Nev', avant de partir avec sa sœur.

Le Griffondor resta planté dans le couloir, pendant que, cachés à l'autre bout du couloir, Helmett et Ron déglutissaient péniblement. Ils avaient vu le regard du Sovrano, et n'avaient pas aimé _du tout_ ce qu'ils y avaient lu.

Harry Sovrano n'avait pas aimé qu'ils touchent à sa sœur. Et il avait l'intention de se venger.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Scath, reflet de celui qui fleurissait sur son frère. Les prochains jours allaient s'annoncer animés…

* * *

.

... tout le monde est en vie ?

Promis, au prochain chapitre, l'humour fait son grand retour !

En espérant que ça vous ait plus... (c'est comment mon style un peu angst ?)

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaase !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ce petit chapitre, qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, (mais alors là pas du tout) et qui est en fait un trés gros délire du à la privation de mon humour au chapitre précédent.

Au menu : de la peinture, une référence aux Fondateurs, des orties, et du scrabble ! Bonne lecture...

Enjoy ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

PS : tout est à JKR sauf Scath et Helmett

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Où l'auteure se tape des trips de malade

.

_Je te dis que non !

_Et moi je te dis que si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_On parie ?

_Jamais avec toi.

_C'est juste que t'es fauché.

_Pas du tout.

_Et Salazar met Godric dans du papier alu…

_De toute manière, c'est impossible.

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Non !

_Si !

_Hem… euh… excusez-moi, mais…

Harry et Scath se tournèrent pour faire face à Neville, qui les observait avec curiosité –et une pointe d'inquiétude.

_Neville ! Tu tombes bien mon vieux ! Dis à ce dégénéré mental que c'est moi qui aie raison !

_Non Nev' ! Ne fais pas confiance à cette peau de vache et range-toi à mes côtés ! Tu sais que j'ai raison !

_Ne cherche pas à corrompre ce pauvre enfant, sale fourbe ! Neville ! Rétablit la vérité et avoue que JE suis dans le vrai !

_Non mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, surtout si elle est en short ! Tu penses pouvoir faire avaler ça à qui ? Espèce d'atrophiée du bulbe !

_Non mais écoutez qui parle ! Tu veux qu'on parle de ton bulbe à toi, demi-portion ?

_Moi au moins j'ai autre chose que du vide entre les deux oreilles, espèce d'axolotl !

_Ouaip, de la crasse ! Tu sais qu'il existe une chose nommée 'savon' ? Tu devrais peut-être expérimenter !

_Caniche édenté !

_Nain de jardin !

_Langue de bœuf !

_Foie de veau !

_Casserole !

_Tapis !

_Truite !

_Taureau !

_Chapeau !

Un silence. Harry sembla réfléchir sur sa dernière insulte.

_Perdu, fit sa sœur d'un ton moqueur.

_Eh merde, soupira le brun. C'est bon, t'as gagné.

Il s'assit sur le banc de la table des Poufsouffles, pendant que sa sœur rayonnait d'admiration (pour elle-même), de fierté (idem) et de modestie (dixit elle) –la modestie de Scath, par Scath et pour Scath-.

_On peut savoir de _quoi_ est-ce que vous parliez avant de vous engueuler comme deux strip-teaseuses se disputant un string léopard ? Demanda Cédric.

Arrêt sur image des deux Serpentards.

_... J'adore ta métaphore, fit Harry avec un sourire extatique.

_Pareil.

Cédric leur fit un sourire charmeur, et se récolta un regard noir de la part d'Harry. _S'il croit qu'il va pouvoir draguer MA sœur, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'oplomate !_

_Non, sérieusement les gosses, reprit le Poufsouffle, pourquoi est-ce que vous hurlez dessus depuis tout à l'heure ?

Scath lui fit un clin d'œil, et désigna Helmett Potter, qui ruminait, assis à la table des Griffondors. Il avait les mains sur ses oreilles et jetait de fréquents coup d'œil rageurs en direction des Sovrano –source principale de bruit dans la salle-.

_Chapeau ! Reprit finalement Harry.

_Chemise !

_Baguette !

_Pomme !

_Scoubidou !

_Ouistiti !

_Dites ! Vous pourriez me répondre ! Lança Cédric.

_Potiron ! Shh… moins fort Ced' ! Il va nous entendre ! Le réprimanda Harry.

Neville ne comprenait plus rien, et à voir sa tête, Cédric non plus. Bon ça, c'était pas vraiment nouveau avec les Sovrano. Mais ne les connaissant que depuis un mois et des poussières, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir devinés l'entière et démoniaque nature des deux serpents.

_Pirate ! Il se trouve, fit Scath, que notre cher Helmy d'amûr et quelques-uns de ses amis ont été victimes d'un _abominable_ sort appelé…

_Salsifi ! '_Hebarbatus_' ayant pour effet…

_Poire ! D'amplifier tous les bruits à proximité…

_Canard ! C'est vraiment triste pour eux, pas vrai ? Finit Harry, la bouche en cœur.

_C'est pour ça que vous criez ? Interrogea Neville.

_Courgette ! Exactement rien ne vaut une bonne petite dispute sur un sujet particulièrement obscure pour casser les oreilles, termina Scath.

_Escargot !

_Rigolo ! Zut, perdu.

_1-1 ma grande ! Déclara le brun avec un grand sourire, tu vas perdre !

_Dans tes rêves !

Et les cris recommencèrent. Et quatre Griffondors souffrirent le martyr. Et Rogue accorda vingt points à Serpentard lorsqu'il vit la tête de Potter. Discrètement, évidemment, après tout, ce n'était pas _du tout_ comme si les blagues des deux Serpentards envers les Griffondors l'amusaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir jeté un œil à la table des Griffondors, où quatre garçons se tenaient les oreilles avec des grimaces de douleurs, les Sovrano décidèrent d'arrêter de hurler, et s'attablèrent avec appétit sur la table. Embêter des abrutis, ça donnait faim…

_Et… en quel honneur ce petit sortilège ? Demanda Cédric.

Neville échangea un regard avec ses deux amis. Il se souvenait très bien de l'état de Scath après la 'petite' farce d'Helmett.

_Disons simplement que Potter a fait une connerie qu'il va regretter, murmura-t-il avec sérieux.

Harry sourit, et hocha simplement la tête. Les Bouffondors en chef avaient touché à sa sœur, et ils allaient le regretter. Ce n'était que le début…

_C'est tout ce que vous avez préparé ?

Cédric avait l'air surpris. Il récolta deux regards très innocent et étonnés.

_Nous ? S'exclama Scath, avoir préparé _quelque chose_ ? Pourquoi diable aurions-nous fait ça ?

_Et puis, continua Harry en souriant à sa sœur, même si _quelque chose _devait se passer, nous ne serions au courant de rien…

_Etant donné que dans l'hypothèse où _quelque chose _se réaliserait, nous n'aurions rien à voir…

_Puisque lorsque le moment propice –en supposant que _quelque chose_ allait arriver- aurait été là, nous, nous serions en train de nous hurler dessus dans la Grande Salle….

_Sur un prétexte particulièrement obscure et abscond, aussi, ce _quelque chose _ne pourrait nous être imputé…

_Puisque nous avons un alibi en béton qui nous rend intouchable face à ce possible _quelque chose_…

_Alors, nous allons juste nous assoir et profiter du spectacle. Pop-corn ?

Scath tendit un paquet sortit d'on ne sait où à Neville, et se cala confortablement sur la table, les yeux rivés sur la table des Griffondors. Harry fit de même, et le Griffondor eu soudain un horrible doute.

'Pouf'.

Brusquement, le brouillard s'installa dans la Grande Salle, et des cris paniqués retentirent un peu partout.

_Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama Neville.

_Chut ! L'interrompirent énergiquement les Sovrano de concert, ça va commencer !

Le Griffondor échangea un regard avec Cédric, soupira, et piocha du pop-corn dans son paquet.

_T'en veux ?

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça, et les deux amis commencèrent à manger, résignés. Un mois de vie avec deux f… tar… cing… Sovrano les avaient convaincu que parfois, il valait mieux la fermer et s'attendre au pire. Surtout s'attendre au pire, en fait.

La fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques secondes, et des hurlements horrifiés retentirent brusquement, à une _certaine_ table, chez _certaines _personnes. Les Griffondors. Evidemment.

Scath sirota un jus de citrouille. Ron Weasley poussa un cri très peu viril en voyant ce qui lui était arrivé. Harry se servit quelques saucisses. Helmett Potter eut des envies de meurtres. Rogue fila cinquante points à Serpentard et se promit de donner une récompense pour service rendus à l'école aux Sovrano.

_Finalement, ils allaient peut-être rester en vie. _

Les Griffy avaient été… légèrement transformés. Améliorés (dixit les Sovrano).

Neville se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du leur parler de la conception moldue des extraterrestres. Parce que le sujet avait fait ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés aux deux enfants, qui avaient voulu en savoir plus et l'avaient harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il leur dise tout ce qu'il savait d'E.T et ses confrères, et notamment de leur apparence étrange.

Il aurait du se douter que l'intérêt soudain d'un Sovrano pour quelque sujet que se soit n'était _jamais_ innocent.

A présent, les rouge et or étaient plutôt des… des… arc-en-ciel. C'était le mot qui convenait le mieux pour décrire le déluge de couleurs qui semblait s'être abattu chez les lions.

Chacun d'eux étaient de deux couleurs différentes une pour la peau, et une autre pour les cheveux. Les seules couleurs à avoir été ignorées étaient le rouge et l'or. Un pied-de-nez de plus.

Le Survivant était vert et argent, ce qui semblait le rendre furieux. Weasley avait écopé de cheveux roses, et d'une peau bleue du plus splendide effet. Finnigan et Thomas étaient respectivement vert pomme et jaune canari.

Les cris de fureur continuèrent. Les seuls à paraître amusés étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir la même couleur leurs cheveux violets s'accordaient étrangement avec leur peau orange.

Le seul point commun à tous les Griffy était la petite antenne qui clignotait sur leur tête. Des extraterrestres, quoi.

**_... 1,2… 1,2… Tout le monde entend ?... Ca marche vraiment ce truc ?**

**_Mais oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça marche, j'ai vérifié ! **

**_C'est bon ? T'es sure ? **

**_Je te dis que oui ! Alors maintenant dis ce qu'on a à dire ! **

**_... Très bien, très bien… **

Tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient figés, à l'écoute de ces deux mystérieuses voix qui retentissaient dans la Grande Salle, comme sorties de nulle part.

**_Bonjour à tous ! Mon nom est Arlequin, et avec moi, il y a…**

**_Colombine ! Je dirais bien que je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, mais j'aime pas mentir, alors…**

**_Mais revenons à notre sujet ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblé pour observé les Griffondors et leur magnifiques couleurs… je trouve ça très seyant pas toi, Colombine ? **

**_Personnellement, j'adore les cheveux de Weasley… mais Potter n'est pas mal non plus les couleurs de Serpentard lui vont bien ! **

**_Peut-être a-t-il raté sa vocation ? Il aurait fait une splendide petite vipère ! **

Le cri de rage d'Helmett retentit dans le silence de la Grande Salle.

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve que nos chers petits griffons sont absolument splendides ! Ils méritent bien de garder leurs couleurs pendant quelques jours, n'est-ce pas, Colombine ? **

**_Tout a fait d'accords mon cher Arlequin ! **

_**Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit... à bientôt !**

**_C'était Colombine et Arlequin, en direct de Poudlard ! **

La transmission s'arrêta. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa.

_Je le savais, marmonna Neville, je s_avais _que vous feriez un truc dans ce genre. Je le savais !

_Rooh, allez Neville, détend-toi ! Lança Cédric, faut avouer que c'est plutôt drôle !

Il jeta un regard aux deux Serpentards, qui abordaient un grand sourire.

_Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Un air surpris.

_Fait quoi ? Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça, Cédric ! S'indigna Harry.

_Après tout, nous étions dans la Grande Salle, tu te souviens ?

_Je vois, finit par dire le Poufsouffle. Dans ce cas, je ne pourrais sans doute pas demander quel sort est-ce que ceux qui sont à l'origine de cette farce ont utilisé.

_Et ceux qui sont à l'origine de cette farce ne pourraient sans doute pas vous répondre qu'ils ont été aux cuisines ensorceler la nourriture avec un sortilège de coloriage, rétorqua Scath avec un sourire en coin.

_Je ne pourrais sans doute pas non plus avoir la réponse au sujet des deux voix que nous avons entendus tout à l'heure, fit l'adolescent.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui répondit :

_Eh bien, tu ne pourras en effet sans doute pas savoir que ce très cher Arlequin et son amie Colombine ont utilisé des magnétophones et un _Sonorus_ pour parvenir à leur fin.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas qui a pu être à l'origine de cette farce, fit remarquer Cédric, les poings sur les hanches.

_Nous non plus ! Rétorquèrent les Sovrano avec un grand sourire.

Neville soupira :

_Suis-je le seul à trouver que cet acte relève d'une inconsidération des règlements et d'une stupidité sans borne ?

_Honnêtement ? Répondirent ses trois amis.

Et le Griffondor soupira à nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Voilààààààààààà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

.

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : (je me suis aperçu que j'avais oublié de les mettre au chap précédent... pardon !)

-Neville fait trés rabat-joie ici... je voulais absolument le transformer en une petite voix de la raison...

-Lily n'apparait pas, on ne connait pas sa réaction. Mais OU est passée l'intrigue sérieuse ? L'auteure cherche encore...

-C'ui qui trouve comment Scath et Harry font pour déterminer celui qui perd à leur petit jeu, je leur offre un OS/drabble (au choix) sur le couple de leur choix (sur les mangas que je connais, évidemment x)

-Les insultes sont trés originales... ou pas. Ca m'est venue en pensant au scrabble (d'où la référence en intro)

-Je me suis amusée à imaginer tous les Griffy coloriés, mais c'était trop long de tout décrire, alors...

-Le brouillard n'était absolument pas prévu.

-Au moment de choisir les pseudos des Sovrano, j'ai beaucoup hésité entre 'Arlequin et Colombine' (qui l'a finalement emporté), 'Starsky et Hutch', 'M&M's' (si si, je vous assure... même que j'ai failli choisir celui-là), et 'Mario et Luigi' (j'y ait pensé trés sérieusement).

-Les blagues ne sont pas encore finie, rassurez-vous... le pire est à venir ! (prochain chapitre, avec la fête d'Halloween x)

-Comme il fait beau, que je créve de chaud (c'est ça, de vivre dans le Sud...) et que je m'emmerde, si j'ai plein de rewiews, le prochain chapitre paraitra d'ici quelques jours (dimanche ou lundi)

-Mais que si j'ai beaucoup de rewiews !

-Au fait, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai dépassé les 100 rewiews, alors MERCI BEAUCOUP LES GENS ! JE VOUS ADORE ! CONTINUEZ COMME CA ! ^^

Allez, j'y vais...

Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaase !

A la prochaine ^^

Signé : La folle (qui agonise à cause de la chaleur)


	10. Chapter 10

Saluuuuuuuuuut ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre, où l'intrigue sérieuse reprend, avec un POV Lily rien que pour vous x)

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé le 'jeu' du dernier chapitre ^^ malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'a demandé un OS/drabble sur le couple fenrir/bellatrix. Ce n'est pas vrrrraiment du hurt/comfort, désolé senekata ^^ mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et... au final, ça tient plus de l'angst que d'autre chose.

Merci à tous ceux qui le lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Scath, Helmett et la teinture rose.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : Où Colombine et Arlequin tapent la discute avec un troll

.

Lily marchait nerveusement dans le couloir, les lèvres pincées. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient voilés par la honte qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait abandonné son fils. Pire.

Elle l'avait oublié. Volontairement.

_Comment ais-je pus faire ça ? Comment ? _

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, Lily, avait dit Dumbledore. Harry devait grandir à l'écart du Survivant pour son bien et le votre. Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, et James aussi. »

Son _devoir. _Dumbledore avait parlé du _devoir. _Helmett devait être élevé avec le plus d'affection possible, il devait recevoir une éducation complète, et être aimé de la plus pure manière.

Etait-ce ça, le _devoir _? Abandonner un fils pour la sauvegarde du monde ?

_Harry… où es-tu ? Qu'es-tu devenu ? _

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête sans cesse, comme une litanie dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Elle avait un second fils. Un second fils qu'elle avait abandonné.

_Quelle sorte de mère suis-je donc ? _

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Je l'ai confié à une famille aimante qui prend soin de lui comme si s'était leur propre fils. »

Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas à Poudlard ?

Un éclair d'hésitation avait traversé les yeux bleus du directeur.

« Eh bien, avait-il répondu, il se trouve que la famille d'accueil d'Harry a déménagé pour l'Australie. Il est probablement inscrit dans une école là-bas. »

L'entretien s'était terminé sur une dernière tirade du vieil homme : « Ne vous en voulez pas pour cela, ma chère. Vous étiez détruite par l'absence d'Harry. Si vous n'aviez pas décidé cela –et c'est une chose qui vous honore-, tout le monde en aurait pâti, Helmett en premier. »

Elle soupira, et releva la tête en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, où se déroulait le traditionnel festin d'Halloween. Elle devait être forte. Pour James. Pour Helmett.

Pour Harry.

.

HP

.

__C'est la nymphe qu'ent' dans les bois… _

_... ?

__Et l'chasseur prend sa queue… _

_Euh…

__Et tire, retire, rent'moi bien l'fusil que j't'l'enfonce ! _

_Vous êtes vraiment dépravés.

__Astique ton engin, et viens m'retourner… _

_Ils sont vraiment dépravés.

__Et met ton sabre dans ma bouche, j'veux gouter à ton yaourt… _

___Oui, effectivement, ce sont deux très gros dépravés.

__Et zip, zoup qu'je pompe, j'chuis en panne d'essence fourni-moi… _

_Je crois que question dépravation, ils dépassent de loin tous les records connus.

__Mets ta tige dans mon trou et vide-moi… _

_C'est un fait entièrement vrai. Ils sont totalement dépravés.

__Han, han, fais-moi rugir, j'veux t'bouffer… _

_Je ne sait pas ce qui est le pire leur immense dépravation ou la nullité de la chanson…

__Oh oui je veux… _Comment ça la nullité de la chanson ?

_Elle est très bien cette chanson !

_Je dirais même plus : cette chanson est très bien !

_Alors…

_Si vous…

_N'étes pas capable…

_D'apprécier de l'art…

_La porte est ouverte !

Cédric et Neville pouffèrent dans un bel ensemble, amusé par le rictus faussement outragé des Sovrano.

Ils étaient installés à la table des Poufsouffles, parmi les citrouilles qui parsemaient la Grande Salle en cette soirée du 31 Octobre. Scath et Harry avaient entamé une de leurs célèbres chansons paillardes, pour le plus grand gêne des prudes blaireaux –exception faite de Cédric, qui avait passé son temps à rigoler-.

_Tu crois qu'ils vont lancer des chauves-souris ? Demanda Neville au quatrième année.

_Ils le font tous les ans, rétorqua le noir et jaune avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Ah bon ? Je pensais que Rogue était orphelin, moi ! Commenta Harry avec un regard étonné.

Eclat de rire général, et regard assassin dudit Rogue qui –s'il n'avait pas entendu- n'approuvait toujours pas la présence de deux Serpentards chez les Poufsouffles.

A ce moment, Helmett Potter entra dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de ses trois amis.

Les couleurs dont ils avaient été affublé étaient partit grâce aux bons soins de Dumbledore (« Ce vieux fou se mêle vraiment de tout » avait pesté Scath), mais l'antenne clignotante était restée.

Ils n'avaient pas d'uniformes, comme tous les éléves. Colombine et Arlequin avaient trouvé la laverie, et avaient colorés les uniformes sorciers en rose. Les professeurs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de contre-sort et pour cause c'était de la teinture moldue…

Les deux farceurs faisaient toujours des leurs, et laissaient un petit message pour signer leur farce. Ainsi, quand le dortoir Griffondor s'était retrouvé aux couleurs des Serpentards -et inversement-, un lézard stylisé avait été retrouvés dans un coin.

_Dites-moi, commença Cédric, nos deux célébrités masquées auraient-t-elles prévues des réjouissements pour ce soir ?

Harry haussa les épaules :

_Nous n'en savons fichtre rien ! Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que ces personnes voudraient nous parler ?

_Néanmoins, il serait utile de garder un œil attentif sur le déroulement de la soirée, car certains événements… intéressant pourraient arriver, termina sa sœur avec un sourire.

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête et engagea une discussion avec Neville sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle albinos, sous le regard perdu des deux Serpentards la botanique était la seule chose dans laquelle ils étaient absolument catastrophiques.

Lily Potter entra à son tour dans la Salle, et s'assit sur son siège à la table des professeurs, l'air profondément hanté. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de honte et de souffrance, chose qui fit lever un sourcil aux jumeaux.

_Et donc, si tu mélange de l'asphodèle avec de la bile de tatou, tu obtiens… Scath ? Harry ? Vous allez bien ? S'interrompit Cédric.

Il reçut deux grognements affirmatifs, mais les Sovrano étaient toujours distraits.

Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, ils se mirent à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Les yeux bleus du Poufsouffle se posèrent méditativement sur eux, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa conversation avec Neville.

Le début du repas se passa sans incident, au grand dépit des élèves qui attendaient une nouvelle farce d'Arlequin et Colombine.

Dans la Grande Salle, les paris allaient bon train pour savoir à quel moment se manifesteraient les 'lucertolas' (ndla : lézards en italien) comme avaient commencés à les surnommer les élèves.

Le plat de résistance apparu dans les assiettes. Neville s'apprêtait à manger quand Scath lui retint le bras, tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec Cédric :

_Ne touche pas au poulet, chuchotèrent-t-ils avec des mines de conspirateurs.

_Mais… c'est le meilleur plat ! Râla le Poufsouffle –qui devenait grognon dés qu'on touchait à sa nourriture-.

Les Sovrano lui firent un clin d'œil, et indiquèrent les autres qui s'en servaient joyeusement.

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent bâfrés –ce verbe prenait tout son sens lorsqu'on voyait les manières de Weasley à table- de tout leur soul, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sous la table, les remuèrent en marmonnant une formule et…

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

_U-Un t-tr-tr-troll ! D-dans l-l-l-l-les ca-cachots… j-je v-voul-lais v-v-v-vous pr-préveni-i-ir.

Il y eu un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé.

Intrigués, Harry remit la lumière, et tous purent constater que le professeur Quirrel était à présent étalé sur le sol.

Immédiatement, des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre. Paniqués, les élèves se levaient et couraient. Ce fut à Dumbledore de remettre de l'ordre :

_Suivez vos directeurs de maison, ils vont vous reconduire dans vos dortoirs.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent des regards intrigués, avant de suivre le professeur Rogue.

_Un troll… étrange_, songea Scath. Dans sa poche, sa main jouait avec son couteau papillon.

_Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Granger ? Entendit-elle alors qu'il passait du coté des Griffondors.

_Non c'est bon Ron. Laissons-la pleurer dans les WC. De toute manière, elle ne risque rien, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules.

Une élève était dans les toilettes ? Avec un troll dehors ?

_Griffondors inconscients, marmonna Harry avant de s'éclipser avec sa sœur.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle seuls, et sans se faire remarquer. De là, ils coururent jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

Le troll était dedans, très occupé à casser ce qui lui tombait sous la main avec sa massue en braillant des choses incompréhensibles.

Sans hésiter, les Sovrano entrèrent, et firent le point.

Un troll.

Une gamine planquée sous un lavabo.

Autorisation de tuer accordée (ou tout du moins prise sans permission).

Scath évita un coup de massue, et lança :

_Essaye de lui parler ! T'as toujours été plus doué que moi en trollique !

_On dit la LANGUE TROLL ! Trollique est un barbarisme de la langue qui…

_ON S'EN FOUT ! Parle-lui pour savoir pourquoi il fait ça !

Harry se tourna vers la créature et crachota quelques mots :

__Pourquoi… toi… être là ? _

__Grmbll… détruire… rblll… gloup blop viaaaaande… _

Pas terrible, comme réponse. Même pour un troll –et Salazar savait si le niveau intellectuel des trolls était bas-.

_Alors ? Demanda sa sœur.

_Soit il est vraiment très con –même pour un troll- soit il est enchanté.

Un sourire réjoui fit son apparition sur le visage de la blonde :

_Dans les deux cas il est impossible de le raisonner donc…

_PAS DE QUARTIER ! BANZAAAAAAAI ! Termina le brun en brandissant sa baguette.

Hermione, de son coté, avait cessé de hurler, pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles de Scath- et contemplait d'un air effaré la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait devant elle : La blonde avait sorti un couteau, le brun sa baguette, et ils se battaient avec une grâce que conférait l'habitude.

Le plus gênant étant probablement leur mine heureuse et la légère lueur psychopathe dans leurs yeux, mais bon… au point où elle en était, hein.

Soudain, le troll décida de l'achever en lui mettant un coup de poing. Elle eut le temps de voir la créature se jeter sur elle quand…

__Stupéfix_ !

Le sort jeté par Harry fit s'immobiliser le troll durant une demi-seconde –maudite soit leur immunité à la magie !-.

C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Scath pour lui lancer un de ses couteaux dans l'œil, d'un geste vif et précis.

Le corps lourd de la créature chuta lentement en arrière, sur Harry –qui fit un pas sur le coté pour l'éviter. Il était mort.

La petite fille aux cheveux blonds eut un sourire ravi et alla récupérer son couteau. Elle contempla le sang qui le maculait d'un air critique et l'essuya avec application sur la peau du troll. Une fois qu'il fut à peu prés propre, elle le rangea dans sa poche.

_Vraiment trop facile, marmonna son frère. Les trolls sont tous des abrutis sans notion de combat.

La jeune fille opina, puis se tourna vers Hermione :

_Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

_La couverture avant tout, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton distrait, en faisant léviter la massue.

L'engin retomba avec force sur la tête du troll et l'écrasa. Le contenu jaillit, et fit fleurir un air satisfait sur le visage du brun.

_Plus d'indice compromettant, annonça-t-il. Tu te charge de l'Oubliette ?

_'Sur.

Scath sortit sa baguette, quand la Griffondor l'interrompit :

_P… pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Elle reçut un regard fatigué :

_Pas de témoins, pas d'indice. C'est clair, non ?

_Mais…

_Granger, _par Morgane_, ne nous mets pas des bâtons dans les roues, _s'il-te-plait_.

Hermione se tut, et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche.

__Expelliarmus._

Scath attrapa souplement la baguette qui venait de voler dans sa main.

_C'était pas gentil ça, Granger. Mais que peut-on attendre d'autre d'un Griffondor ?

_Scaaaaaaath ! L'appela son frère, grouille !

_J'arrive. Navré Granger, mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'être expulsé. _Oub… _

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Rogue et McGonagall venait d'entrer. Les Sovrano rangèrent rapidement leurs baguettes et se tournèrent vers eux, une mine innocente parfaitement exécutée.

_Sovrano !

_Lequel ? Demandèrent les deux gamins.

Soupir d'agacement de la part des deux adultes. McGonagall contourna les restes du troll et se planta devant eux.

_Peu importe. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Et _pas de théâtre_, miss Sovrano ! Pesta la directrice de Griffondor en voyant que Scath avait pris une pose tragique.

_Le troll était dans les WC avec Granger. Stop. Avons-entendu discussion sur elle. Stop. Avons décidé d'aller la secourir. Stop. Avons fait léviter massue du troll sur sa tête. Stop. Semblerait qu'il soit mort. Stop. Granger sauvée. Stop. Fini. Stop.

Les narines de McGonagall se pincèrent, et Rogue eu un regard assassin pour les Sovrano et leur insolence.

_Vous avez tué un troll ? Répéta la professeure d'un ton stupéfait.

Scath retint le 'non, sa cervelle a juste décidé de voir le monde, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dehors' qui lui brulait les lèvres et acquiesça.

_Je vois… Miss Granger, que faisiez-vous ici ?

La Griffondor sembla hésiter, puis elle répondit :

_Je… j'étais ici pour… pleurer. Ron m'avait insulté et… ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, alors… je me suis réfugier ici.

Elle ignora le reniflement méprisant de Rogue, et le regard indéchiffrable des Serpentards, et se concentra sur sa directrice de maison.

_Cinq point en moins pour Monsieur Weasley, décida la vieille femme. Cinq points chacun pour avoir protégé Miss Granger, Monsieur et Miss Sovrano. Miss Granger, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

Elle partit sans un mot, emmenant sa protégée avec elle.

Rogue partit à son tour, et siffla un :

_Dix point en moins pour Griffondor pour conduite stupide. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard. Décidemment, la partialité de leur directeur n'était plus à démontrer…

Ils sortirent des toilettes en évitant le cadavre du troll. Il fallait impérativement effacer la mémoire de Granger avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit sur eux. Deux enfants capables de tuer un troll sans difficulté aurait beaucoup trop attiré l'attention sur eux.

Et la règle numéro 1 pour devenir un mercenaire était claire sur ce point : _Un bon mercenaire est un homme banal. _Et tuer un troll était tout sauf banal.

_Gaby va nous tuer, glissa Scath du bout des lèvres.

Son frère opina, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir en soupirant, ne prenant pas garde aux deux perles noires qui les observaient avec méfiance...

.

* * *

.

En espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

-Lily va être vraiment beaucoup torturée dand ma fic... niark niark niark !

-Le trollique n'est pas vraiment un barbarisme, mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre (et trés bête) de dire : 'Tu savais que j'étais bilingue français/trollique ?'. Non ?

-Non.

-James n'apparait toujours pas... en même temps, il est pas sensé être à Poudlard...

-La farce des Sovrano a été complétement zappée, pour les besoins du chapitre. Dommage, j'avais prévu un bon truc, mais JKR ayant refusé de modifier le contenu de son bouquin, j'ai été dans l'obligation de l'enlever.

-Pas trop déçus ?

-Ronald est un butor sans coeur. Il fait vraiment idiot ici (Helmett aussi). Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, comme vous avez pu le remarquer...

-Vous saviez que je n'ai décidé aucun couple pour cette fic ? Ca va être galére... bon, en même temps, les héros n'ont que onze ans. Et comme cette histoire couvre les sept années, je vais avoir le temps de réfléchir !

-Mais connaissant la vitesse de réfléxion de mon cerveau, ça va être duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur...

-Draco n'a pas eu de rôle important jusqu'ici. Je compte le faire intervenir bientôt, mais il n'aura pas forcément le beau rôle...

-Dumby n'est pas vraiment dark ici. Il sera sans doute plus 'méchant' que le vrai, mais je ne veux pas tomber dans la caricature du 'MOUAHAHAHA ! Je vais tuer tout le monde avec des bonbons au citron ! Et ils ne pourront rien contre moi parce qu'ils pensent tous que je suis un papy gateau ! HIARG HIARG ! JE SUIS DEMONIAQUE !'

-Je crois que c'est tout... Ah bah oui en fait (sauf si vous voulez m'entendre déblatérer pendant deux heures sur les tentatives de meurtres de Dumby sur les gentils à coup de bonbons au citron.

* * *

.

**Le drabble : Pour senekata, un petit Bellatrix/Fenrir un peu angst, avec du SM et... comment ça fallait que je fasse du hurt/comfort ? **

.

Il me griffe. Il me mord. Je le bats. Coup de poing. Coup de pied. _SectumSempra._ Couteau. Sang.

C'est ma douleur. La sienne aussi.

J'aime ma douleur. Elle me fai sentir vivante. Ses crocs dans ma chair sont des piliers qui me soutiennent dans ma voie.

Je le veux. En moi. Dans mon océan de douleur et de folie.

Il me pilonne. Je le mords. Mes ongles rippe contre sa peau. Il déchire mes hanches de ses mains, et tire mes cheveux. Son nez frotte ma peau et il inspire l'odeur métallique du sang. Son sang, c'est ma vie. Le mien, c'est sa douleur.

Au moment de l'orgasme, c'est un cri bestial que je pousse. Un cri de bête, comme si sa nature empiétait sur la mienne. Je ne suis plus humaine. Je suis un animal en rut qui exige qu'on le saigne.

Il s'enfonce en moi sans retenue, et nos deux voix se mélent dans un même grognement sauvage. Nous sommes des créatures de l'ombre qui réclame leur nourriture. Sang, douleur et folie.

Mon dos est en lambeaux. Le sien ne vaut guére mieux. C'est notre étreinte. Les marques de notre passion. La douleur.

Nous retombons sur le lit, exténués. Aucun de nous ne dors.

Nous nous séparons; Je retourne dans mes appartements où m'attend le pauvre fou qui me sert de mari. Il ne comprend rien à la douleur, lui. Idiot.

Il n'y a qu'une personne qui comprend mon envie de douleur. Qu'un seul être qui sais à quel point avoir mal est bon. La souffrance, c'est mon univers. Le sien, aussi.

Mon amant, ma victime, mon souffre-douleur, mon bourreau, mon tortionnaire. Il est mon jouet comme je suis le sien. C'est une passion tordue, mais c'est la notre, et je ne la laisserais pour rien au monde.

Car nous sommes des bêtes, et c'est dans la nature des bêtes que de se briser infinniment. Blesse-moi, je t'aime.

_**Seigneur, pardonnez à ceux qui souffrent car ils ne connaissent que la douleur de l'expiation...**_

.

* * *

...

C'est... space. J'espére que ça t'a plus, senekata x)

Mais c'est... space.

**Rewiews ? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase ! **

A la prochaine ^^ (dimanche si j'ai plein de rewiews !)

Signé : La folle


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ! Me voici, pour votre plus grand plaisir, avec ce chapitre qui fait plus du double de mes chapitres habituels (trés exactement 7 pages Word).

La raison ? Je pars en vacance trés bientôt, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster avant mon départ ! Donc ben... double chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Et quand je rentrerais, je vous promet plein de beaux chapitres à lire !

J'ai aussi changé la mise en forme de mes titres... ça vous plait ? Vous préférez l'ancienne forme ? Dites-le moi !

Mais assez blablater ! J'ai eu suffisament de mal à écrire ce petit bijou (de la vantardise ? Ou ça ?) pour ne pas vous le donner maintenant !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews ! (je compte sur vous pour être nombreux pour ce chapitre... histoire de fêter dignement le surplus de lecture que vous avez !)

Enjoy !

PS : tout est à JKR sauf les OC et la chanson (qui est aux _village people)_

_/_

* * *

/

Chapitre 10 : Miss Teigne apprend que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

Ou

Comment faire un remake d'High School Musical à Poudlard

/

_Un certain moment (au beau milieu de la nuit), un certain endroit (Poudlard) avec deux certains grincheux (là on vous laisse la surprise)_

_/_

Il faisait nuit dans le château. Les tableaux dormaient tous, la ronde des professeurs était finie depuis longtemps, et seul Rusard continuait de patrouiller avec un soin maniaque, Miss Teigne collant à ses talons.

_Je suis sur qu'il y a encore des stupides élèves dehors ! Sales garnements, toujours à vouloir briser les règles… petits idiots… vais leur faire voir de quel bois je me chauffe…

Miss Teigne acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec son bien-aimé maître.

Soudain, un poisson apparut derrière elle. Une belle truite fraîche et odorante. De quoi faire saliver n'importe quel félin. Et –même si elle n'y ressemblait pas vraiment- Miss Teigne était un félin.

Son nez se leva en sentant la délicieuse odeur.

_Poisson. Bon poisson. Bon, bon, bon poisson. _

Mais son maître, son guide, son bien-aimé, était devant elle et marchait dans la direction opposée au poisson. Que devait-elle faire ?

_Maître. Obéir au maître. Suivre maître. Punir enfant, suivre maître. _

Oui, mais le poisson ? Qu'en était-il du poisson ?

_Manger poisson. Suivre poisson._

Oui mais il y avait le maître…

_Obéir au maître. Suivre poisson. Manger poisson. Suivre maître. _

Cruel dilemme…

_Manger maître. _

Ca paraissait être un bon compromis entre le poisson et le maître, se dit le félin en remuant les oreilles. Sauf que son maître sentait mauvais, alors que le poisson… le poisson…

_Poisson bon. Manger poisson et après manger maître. _

Elle tourna le dos à Rusard, très satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle avait réussi à allier travail ET plaisir. Son maître allait être tellement fier d'elle !

Elle regarda le poisson et tendit la patte pour l'attraper. La truite recula. Miss Teigne avança et retendit la patte. Le poisson recula encore. Etrange.

Elle parcourut ainsi quelques mètres, quand le poisson tourna brusquement. Elle le suivit et sauta pour l'attraper.

_MANGER POISSON ! _

Elle se précipita à sa poursuite quand…

_Petrificus totalus.

Les yeux morts de la truite la fixèrent, alors qu'une petite main la soulevait. Immobile, Miss Teigne contempla une autre main –la jumelle de celle qui tenait le poisson, qui venait de ranger sa baguette, lui faire un petit signe compatissant.

_Pauvre petite chose… tu aurais bien voulu du poisson, pas vrai ?

Si elle avait pu, la chatte aurait hoché la tête.

_Mmmh… il a l'air bon…

_Oui, oui, oui. Bon poisson. _

_Je pourrais peut-être te le donner ?

_Poisson ! _

_Tu voudrais l'avoir ?

_Oh oui ! Poisson, poisson, poisson ! _

_Mais je ne sais pas si Rusard t'autoriserait à l'avoir…

_Pas grave ! Poisson ! _

_Peut-être qu'il ne faudrait pas lui dire, qu'en penses-tu ?

_Bonne idée ! Pas maître, poisson ! Poisson ! Veut poisson ! _

_Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Tu vas manger le poisson ici. Une fois que tu l'auras fini, je reviendrais t'en donner un, d'accord ?

_Poisson ? Encore poisson ? Oui ! Poisson ! _

_Bon appétit !

La main posa la truite par terre, et Miss Teigne s'y précipita –le sort ayant manifestement été rompu- pour l'engloutir. Elle savoura lentement un des morceaux. Hmm… c'était si bon…

Brusquement, elle s'immobilisa encore. Une étrange lourdeur s'était emparée de son corps. Ses paupières papillotaient, et la salle de classe semblait vouloir prendre des cours de salsa. Bizarre.

Le félin voulut prendre une autre bouché de poisson, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Elle tomba lourdement sur le côté et ferma les yeux malgré elle.

Sa dernière vision avant de plonger dans le sommeil fut le poisson entamé qui l'attendait.

_Poisson… _

Elle ne sentit pas le sort qui arrosait son poil. Pas plus qu'elle ne vit la salle de classe se faire redéposer. Elle était déjà profondément endormie. A côté d'elle, un petit lézard signait l'œuvre.

Et Scathara Sovrano sortit de la classe, plutôt contente d'elle-même.

/

* * *

/

La blonde trottina jusqu'aux autres salles de classe, et leur infligea le même sort qu'à la première. En sifflotant, elle partit à la rencontre de son frère, très occupé à parler aux armures.

_Ok les filles vous avez compris ? On n'a pas pu le faire à Halloween mais là, c'est le moment ! N'hésitez pas à remuer du popotin surtout ! Et pas d'inquiétude ! Vous serez par-faites !

_Alors ? Tes bébés sont prés ?

Le brun se tourna vers sa sœur avec un grand sourire Colgate :

_Elles sont sublimes ! Hein que vous êtes sublimes, mes chéries ?

Dans un grand hochement de tête rouillé, toutes les armures acquiescèrent. Scath eu un sourire satisfait.

_Et toi ? Questionna Harry, tu as fini avec Miss Teigne et Rusard ?

Le sourire s'agrandit :

_J'ai bien peur que ce cheeeeeeeer Rusard ait quelques surprises au réveil demain… idem pour Miss Teigne…

A cet instant, les deux enfants ressemblaient à deux chats devant un bol de lait. Ou à deux requins après un repas particulièrement sanglant, au choix.

_Tu as fait toutes les salles de classe ?

La fillette secoua la tête :

_Il manque encore le troisième étage.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, salua ses petites armures chéries (dixit lui-même) et partit avec Scath en direction des escaliers.

A deux, ils s'occupèrent des salles. Il n'en restait plus qu'une. La salle interdite. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils s'y dirigèrent, oubliant totalement le si célèbre proverbe : _la curiosité tue le chat_. Ou le lézard, en l'occurrence.

Ils jetèrent un _silencio _aux alentours, et s'approchèrent de la porte. Ils poussèrent le lourd bâtant de bois, et entrèrent doucement…

Pour en ressortir aussi vite, un chien à trois têtes enragé à leur trousse. Paniqués, ils s'appuyèrent contre la porte pour la refermer, perdant du terrain à chaque coup de patte de la créature.

_Scath ! Fais quelque chose bordel ! Hurla Harry –Morgane merci, ils avaient mis un sort de silence-.

_Deux minutes ! Je me concentre ! Répliqua celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

A présent, la porte était entrouverte et le museau baveux de la bête fouillait l'air libre pour sortir.

__Gur ! _Finit par crier la jeune fille en joignant ses mains sur la porte.

Elle commença lentement à se refermer.

__Gur ! _

Le museau du chien disparut de l'entrebâillement.

__Gur ! _

Avec un claquement sourd, la porte se ferma. Scath s'écroula, la respiration coupée. Inquiet, le brun s'approcha d'elle :

_Ca va ?

Un regard chargé d'ironie lui répondit :

_Bien… sur… que… ça… va ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je… suis… un peu… fatiguée, c'est… tout…

Sans un mot de plus, Harry la prit par le bras et l'aida à marcher :

_Au dodo ! Décida-t-il. Ca t'apprendra à utiliser des trucs de gobelins pour une simple porte !

_Gna… gna… gna… marmonna la blondinette en fermant les yeux.

Un instant plus tard, elle dormait profondément. Son frère sourit doucement et la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée –heureusement qu'elle n'était pas très lourde !-. Il remarqua au passage qu'il avait repris son ancienne apparence, et pria pour que personne ne le voie.

_Mais franchement, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'utiliser de la magie _gobeline_ ? T'as même pas le niveau pour le faire !

Un faible 'je t'emmerde' sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille. Un regard surpris lui répondit.

_Réveillée ?

Un ronflement lui répondit, et Harry eut un petit rire. Il rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre, où il la déposa sur son lit.

Il la déshabilla doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, et lui mit son pyjama. Enfin, il mit à le sien et se coucha dans le même lit qu'elle. Il ferma les yeux, et ne mit pas non plus longtemps à s'endormir.

/

* * *

/

_Un certain lendemain soir, une certaine salle (la Grande), à un certain moment (le dîner) avec une certaine Griffondor ayant échappée à un certain sort. _

_/_

Hermione Granger mangeait lentement. A côté d'elle, Helmett discutait joyeusement avec son ami Ron.

Bizarrement, tous les trois s'étaient rapprochés depuis l'incident du troll. Les deux garçons étaient venus s'excuser de ne pas être allés la prévenir, et elle les avait rassurés avec un sourire. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables.

Le regard de la brun se glissa jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles, où quatre amis égaillaient la Grande Salle de leurs discussions.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les Sovrano lui avaient sauvés la vie. Et ils n'avaient rien tentés contre elle. Pas d'_Oubliette_, ni de menaces. Rien. C'était étrange. Elle décida d'essayer quelque chose :

_Ron, Helmett, je voulais vous dire…

_Oui Hermione ? Répondirent ses amis.

_Je pourrais avoir le poulet s'il-vous-plait ?

Ron lui passa le plat avec un haussement de sourcil. Hermione serra les poings lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Au lieu de leur parler du troll, elle avait engagée la conversation sur un sujet totalement différent… probablement un sort des Sovrano. Elle se fustigea intérieurement pour n'avoir rien remarqué, et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Elle continua de manger, se servant une bonne rasade de poulet. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire moqueur d'Harry, ni l'air fatigué de Scath.

Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas récupérée de son petit 'exploit' de la nuit d'avant, et avait passée la journée dans un état plus proche du zombie que de l'Homme (dixit Harry –qui avait été mort de rire toute la journée-)

_Tu es sûre que ça va ? Interrogea Cédric, inquiet.

La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire :

_T'inquiète pas, Ced'. C'est juste une… indisposition passagère. Ne prends pas de poulet.

_Encore ? S'exclama le Poufsouffle, contrarié de se voir ainsi privé de sa subsistance.

Deux petits rires lui répondirent.

_On dirait qu'Arlequin et Colombine ont repris du service, commenta Neville en soupirant, puis en servant une grosse louche de ragout dans l'assiette de Scath.

_C'était visible ce matin, non ? Et… c'est quoi ça?

_J'avais en effet remarqué. Du ragout.

_C'était pas mal. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai plus faim moi !

_T'as une mine de déterrée, mange !

_Mais…

_Pas de mais ! Tu mange ou je t'immobilise et je te donne la béquée !

_Tu pourrais pas le faire, grogna la jeune fille avec un regard de défi.

_Je suis sûr que Cédric et Harry seraient absolument _ravis _de me donner un coup de main, rétorqua Neville avec un sourire.

La Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, qui hochèrent la tête.

_C'est pas juste, bouda-t-elle en prenant une cuillère de ragout.

_La vie est injuste, conclut Harry avec philosophie.

Il se fit assassiner du regard, et avala ses pâtes avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Malgré toute l'assurance de sa sœur (Je te dis que je vais bien –Mais… -Je vais bien ! –Mais… -PUTAIN MAIS JE VAIS BIEN ALORS MAINTENANT FERMES-LA !), il demeurait inquiet pour sa santé. La nuit passée, elle avait utilisé la magie gobeline, plus exactement une Rune Mineure. C'était une invocation très simple, que les petits enfants gobelins utilisaient pour jouer, mais elle requérait une énergie que Scath ne possédait pas. Sa sœur avait horreur de l'avouer, mais son pouvoir magique n'était pas puissant. D'où son inquiétude.

A côté d'eux, deux Poufsouffles de seconde année commentaient les événements du matin :

_Colombine et Arlequin sont trop forts !

_Tu l'as dit ! T'as vu les classes ?

_Ouais, c'était trop génial ! Mais le mieux, c'était quand même Miss Teigne et Rusard !

Les Sovrano retinrent un sourire fier qui menaçait d'apparaître sur leurs lèvres. Ils travaillaient cet enchantement depuis plusieurs semaines et n'étaient pas mécontents du résultat.

Toutes les classes avaient vu pousser d'énormes fleurs sur leurs bureaux et les murs, tandis que des lianes dégringolaient du plafond. Durant toute la journée, les professeurs avaient du faire cours dans la forêt vierge, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment déplu aux élèves.

Quand à Miss Teigne et Rusard, ils avaient… fleuris. Le vieux concierge s'était réveillé avec un bouquet de marguerite sur la tête, et des roses avaient poussées dans le pelage de son félin.

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait paisiblement. Il avait adoré la blague. Peut-être qu'une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs était en route ?

Les Maraudeurs… son visage s'assombrit immédiatement à cette pensée, qu'il eut tôt fait de chasser de son esprit.

Il prit silencieusement un blanc de poulet, et ne vit pas la mine discrètement réjouie de Rogue –qui s'était bien gardé de toucher au plat-. Le directeur mangea pensivement son plat, quand il sentit une envie irrésistible de chanter. Et une chanson bien particulière…

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit en voyant les trois quarts de la population Poudlarienne se lever, ouvrir la bouche, et…

__Young men, there's no need to feel down…_

_I said young men pick yourself on the door_

_I said young man 'cause your in a new town_

_There's no need to be unhappy  
_

A ce moment, toutes les armures débarquèrent avec fracas, se mirent en ligne et commencèrent une chorégraphie. Une chorégraphie plutôt osée. Même très osée.

__It's fun to stay at the YMCA !_

_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A !  
_

_They have everything for young men to enjoy !  
_

_You can hang out with all the boys !_

A leur plus grande horreur, les élèves –et professeurs- ayant ingurgité le poulet se mirent à leur tour à faire des petits mouvements. Ce n'était pas la chorégraphie, juste des gestes vagues, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire rougir une bonne partie des Griffondors et des Poufsouffles, et pour indigner McGonagall (qui n'en avait pas mangé).

__It's fun to stay at the YMCA ! _

Durant quatre longues minutes, les armures se déhanchèrent et les intoxiqués durent chanter de toute leur voix, ce qui n'était pas très beau à voir (ou plutôt à entendre) pour certain.

Finalement, l'effet s'arrêta, et tous purent se rassoir.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu, murmura Neville.

_Effectivement, approuva Scath. Colombien aurait bien voulu leur faire chanter _I'm coming out _à la suite de ça, mais l'effet de la potion était trop faible alors…

_Vous savez que je vous adore, les gamins ? Fit Cédric avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

A ce moment, deux voix bien connues se firent entendre :

_**Eh bien eh bien… nous constatons qu'un concert s'est fait sans nous… quel dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé y participer, pas toi, Colombine ? **

**_C'est vrai Arlequin. J'aurais tellement aimé chanter ! J'adore Village People, pas toi ? **

**_Moi, j'ai surtout aimé la voix de nos futures stars ! Et la chorée des armures aussi ! **

**_J'ignorais qu'elles pouvaient autant se déhancher… c'était plutôt impressionnant. **

**_Moi je les adore, mes petites chéries ! Vous avez été fan-ta-stiques ! La chorégraphie était magnifique ! **

**_J'approuve totalement. Très bon travail les filles ! Vous pouvez partir, maintenant. **

Les amures se dispersèrent, sous le regard surpris des élèves.

_**Normalement, ce petit spectacle aurait du se dérouler à Halloween mais par un concours de circonstance totalement indépendant de notre volonté, un troll s'est introduit dans les toilettes des filles pour attaquer une pauvre petite Griffondor… Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? **

**_Tout à fait Colombine ! Ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que celui qui a fait ça a un sens de l'humour déplorable ! **

**_Moi, ça m'aurait bien plut de voir un troll… **

**_Mais assez parlé ! Nous vous laissons à votre repas, après tout, il faut bien reprendre des forces pour vous remettre de votre prestation… Bon appétit ! **

L'enregistrement s'arrêta sur un éclat de rire argentin.

Peu à peu, le silence qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle se dissipa, et les conversations reprirent, portant généralement sur la farce qui venait de se produire. Soudain, une voix hurla :

_C'est pas juste !

Les voix s'arrêtèrent, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Helmett Potter. Celui-ci, ravit de l'attention qu'on lui accordait, continua :

_Mais pour qui ils se prennent ces deux-là ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce genre de truc ! C'est vraiment nul !

Il continua à monologuer quelques instants, accompagné de temps à autres par son ami Weasley.

_En plus, leurs farces sont vraiment…

_Potter Potter Potter... nous savons tous que tu as été absolument ravi de nous montrer tes amygdales leur de ta petite chanson, mais il n'est pas utile de nous les montrer encore plus, encore plus si c'est pour raconter des imbécilités plus grosses que toi… lança Scath du haut de sa table.

Le Survivant lui jeta un regard noir et rougit furieusement avant de pointer un doigt sur elle :

_Toi, la ferme !

_C'est si gentiment demandé, ironisa la fillette.

Ron choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

_Je suis sûr que c'est vous qui avez fait ça !

Mine innocente :

_Moi ?

_Ouais ! Toi, le crétin qui te sert de frère et…

_Et quoi ? L'interrompit froidement Scath. Qui t'apprêtais-tu à salir de ton immonde langage ? Neville ? Cédric ? Ou encore une autre personne qui aura eu le malheur de nous approcher ? Je t'arrête maintenant, Ronald Weasley, avant que ta détestable voix ne crache encore sur un nom honorable qui n'aura eu de crime que de nous avoir fréquenté ! Tu nous hait ? Soit, nous acceptons ta rancœur stupide et ta colère puérile. Mais ne t'avise jamais de répandre ton immonde venin sur des innocents, car nous ne tolérerons pas que quiquonque porte atteinte à ceux que nous aimons. Alors maintenant rassies-toi, petite chose débile, et garde tes crachats pour qui voudra bien les recevoir !

Un long silence succéda à sa tirade. Elle se leva, et s'approcha du rouquin, jusqu'à coller son visage contre le sien, et saisit son col avec ses mains :

_Et surtout, n'insulte plus _jamais_ mon frère, Weasley. Parce qu'il est mille fois plus incroyable, plus fort et plus sage que tu ne pourras espérer l'être dans ta minable vie, petit con. Plus _jamais. _

Elle le relâcha d'un geste dédaigneux et partit sans un mot. Harry la suivit, très inquiet pour sa sœur.

_Scath ? Appela-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans un couloir.

_Ouais ?

_... Ca va ?

La blonde se retourna. Elle affichait un grand sourire :

_Evidemment ! Je viens de rabattre leurs caquets à Weasley et Potter… j'ai été splendide, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le brun rigola devant l'air fier qu'abordait la jeune fille. Neville et Cédric les rejoignirent. Eux aussi semblaient préoccupés. Néanmoins, leurs mines inquiètes fondirent comme neige au soleil devant le sourire de Scath. C'est en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Cependant, une chose intriguait les Sovrano lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans la pièce interdite, un peu avant que le chien ne décide de faire d'eux son prochain repas, ils avaient vu une trappe. Une trappe gardée par le chien.

Et qui disait trappe disait secret. Et qui disait secret disait Sovrano en piste…

_Ca promet d'être intéressant_, songèrent les deux enfants avec un sourire.

Derrière un mur, caché dans les ombres, accroché à la tête de son serviteur, Voldemort songeait exactement la même chose.

/

* * *

/

Alors ? Commentaires ? Ca vous a plus ? Ou pas ? Laissez des rewiews !

Pour un double chapitre, une double dose de... remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! (je sais que vous les attendez tous avec impatience !)

-Miss Teigne et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour... ce chat me fait complétement délirer, j'adore le torturer (s'il y a des membres de la SPA -je parle de la société qui protége les animaux, pas celle qui protége les andouilles-, qu'ils sortent XD sinon ils vont être choqué à vie et je vais finir derriére les barreaux)

-Je me suis taper un gros délire sur ses pensées, et notamment sur la conclusion logique de _'Manger maître_'. L'image mentale de Miss Teigne en train de déguster Rusard avec des petits pois m'a fait marrer pendant au moins dix minutes.

-Au niveau des runes gobelines que Scath utilise... j'avais fait plein de recherches sur les vraies runes, histoires de ne pas raconter QUE des conneries dans cette fic...

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi je jure que c'est vrai !

-Tiens, je vais même cracher pour vous le prouver !

-... merde, le plancher ! C'est de votre faute tout ça !

-DONC, je disais que j'avais fait plein de recherches, mais en fait ben... les vraies runes m'ont gonflées alors j'ai mis ce qui me passait par la tête. Résultat : trois lettres qui ressemblent à l'éternument d'un troll constipé.

-Une autre image mentale qui m'a faite délirer pendant des heures : Harry en train d'apprendre à dancer YMCA à des armures. Heureusement que j'étais dans ma chambre, parce que sinon ma famille m'aurait faite emfermée en voyant ma crise de marrade hystérique.

-La chorée osée des armures part d'un fait véridique : c'était la chorée que ma classe et moi on avait faite pour la fête du lycée. Et croyez-moi, c'était _vraiment_ osé.

-Ne me demandez pas comment Rogue a sut ce qu'il y avait dans le poulet, se sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre.

-J'avais envisager de mettre toute la chanson YMCA, mais en fait, j'avais trop la flemme de faire un 'copier-coller' (vous imaginiez quand même pas que j'allais réecrire TOUTES les paroles ?) sur les paroles. Et puis c'téait trop long.

-Là, j'écoute ladite chanson et franchement, franchement, je kiffe. Je chante toute seule en tapant, et ça fait peur à voir.

-Neville en train de donner la béquée à Scath m'a également bien fait délirer.

-Idem pour Helmett en train de faire un caca nerveux.

-... je vais me refaire la chorée toute seule dans ma chambre... j'en ai trop envie...

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeez ! Rewiews ! Rewiews ! Please !

A la prochaine les gens ! _It's fun to stay at the YMCA... Oh yeah... _

Signé : La folle (actuellement en train de se trémousser)


	12. Chapter 12

Salut ! Me voici avec ce presque double chapitre (je ne pensais pas que j'aurais le temps de reposter et ben en fait si ^^)

Au départ, ça devait être deux chapitres, mais j'ai tout regroupé rien que pour vous x)

Je poste rapidement parce que je dois partir ; on file en vacance ! Donc pas de chapitres avant pas mal de temps...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

/

Chapitre 11 : Severus Rogue joue à James Bond

Ou

Dix bonnes raisons de tuer Dumbledore

/

_Un certain moment (neuf heures du soir) à un certain endroit (devant le bureau du directeur) avec un certain graisseux..._

_/_

Severus Rogue marchai d'un pas sec à travers le troisième étage. Il était neuf heures du soir, et il était en train de préparer une potion de Pimentine lorsqu'un message de Dumbledore l'avait fait déloger de ses appartements.

_Fichu directeur_, songea-t-il, agacé.

Il se planta devant la gargouille menant au bureau du vieux shnock (ben quoi ? Il avait bien le droit d'insulter Albus dans son esprit, non ?) et marmonna le mot de passe.

Pas de mouvements. Peut-être qu'elle était rouillée.

Réessayons :

_Banana Split !

Encore rien. Pas le plus petit frémissement, ni même un petit rictus, non. La gargouille restait désespérément de pierre (nlda : et là, on note le jeu de mot subtil… ben oui, gargouille, pierre… c'est bon je sors)

Dumby avait _encore_ changé le mot de passe sans rien dire à personne.

_P*bip* de b*bip* de m*bip*_ !

Heureusement qu'il était un excellent occlumens, parce que ses collègues (et en particulier Minerva) l'auraient tué s'ils avaient vu ses pensées à cet instant précis.

Après s'être consciencieusement massé l'arrête du nez avec un air exaspéré, le maître des potions releva la tête et… décida d'attendre le message qui viendrait l'informer du nouveau mot de passe.

Il y aurait forcément un message, n'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, Dumbledore n'était pas un homme vicieux au point de faire attendre quelqu'un devant une porte comme un c*bip*, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas le grand mage blanc.

Pas le type qui distribuait des sucettes aux enfants moldus devant les regards furieux des parents (VIEUX SATYR ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ! était la réaction la plus courante).

Pas le gars qui proposait aux bébés de l'appeler Bubus.

Il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi… Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, il se disait que Dumbledore avait _vraiment_ raté sa vocation. Il aurait fait un très bon mage noir. Severus le voyait bien torturer ses fidèles à coup de bonbons.

D'ailleurs, il le faisait déjà.

Alors, après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à mettre en scène toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de tuer le directeur, Severus Tobias Rogue se décida à commettre l'irréparable…

_Patacitrouilles ? Mars ? Bounty ? Twix ? Chamalow ? Banana Split ?

Il énuméra toutes les sucreries existantes à la suite, paniqué à l'idée de la réaction d'un élève s'il voyait le terrible, horrible, inflexible, bref, le professeur Rogue, en train de parler _bonbons _à une _gargouille_.

_Magnum double chocolat ? Cornetto ? Vanille ? Caramel ? Chocolat noir ? Miel ? Pastille à la menthe ?

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience quand…

_Eh bien Severus mon ami, que faites-vous là ? Questionna une voix un peu trop connue.

_Dumbledore. _

_Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_Il avait intérêt à courir vite. _

_Severus ?

_Quoiqu'il avait de bons yeux. Peut-être qu'un Avada Kedavra atteindrait le vieux fou dans le dos à des kilomètres de distance. _

_... Mon ami ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

_Oh bien sur, cher directeur, murmura l'homme d'un ton doucereux. Le fait que vous ayez changé le mot de passe sans le dire à personne et que vous me convoquiez à une réunion pour me faire attendre durant une heure devant votre porte ne peux que me faire sentir bien…

Le vieil homme eut l'air surpris :

_Mais je n'ai pas changé le mot de passe !

Il s'avança vers la gargouille :

_Banana Split !

La gargouille ne bougea pas, et l'homme leva un sourcil :

_Etrange…

Dumbledore se mit à examiner sa gargouille.

_Alzheimer ? Sénilité ? Folie ? Paranoïa ? Il faudrait lui réserver une place à la section psychiatrique de St-Mangouste_, songea Severus.

_Oho… marmonna le directeur, regardez ça Severus !

Il indiqua un coin de la gargouille. Une petite pierre y était coincée. Au-dessus, trois petits mots : HA HA HA.

_On dirait que Colombine et Arlequin ont décidé de s'attaquer au corps professoral, lança Dumbledore en délogeant le caillou d'un coup de baguette.

Le maître des potions fulminait. Autant certaines blagues de ses deux zigotos pouvaient s'avérer drôles (il avait adoré la fois où Potter s'était vu affublé d'un uniforme d'écolière), autant certaines le faisaient rager.

_Ingénieux, fit Albus, vraiment très ingénieux.

Et en plus, il souriait ! Rogue faillit voir rouge.

_Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, que faisiez-vous ici ?

Alzheimer, définitivement.

_Vous m'avez donné rendez-vous ici, monsieur le directeur.

Les yeux bleus du vieil homme se posèrent sur lui, apparemment surpris.

Alzheimer.

_Mais bien sur que non ! Nous avions rendez-vous devant _la_ porte au troisième étage… n'était-ce pas précisé dans le mot ?

_On ne tue pas le directeur, c'est lui qui te paye. On ne tue pas le directeur, c'est lui qui te paye. On ne tue pas le directeur… _

_Je dois avoir oublié alors, conclut le fou d'un ton joyeux.

Fou qui serait bientôt un fou mort s'il continuait.

_Non Severus, on ne tue pas le directeur, c'est lui qui te paye, n'oublie pas. Pense à l'argent. Pense à l'argent. Pense à l'argent. _

_Bon, vous venez ? Tout le corps enseignant vous attend !

_Est-ce qu'on lui donnerait une prime pour service rendu à l'humanité s'il rayait ce type de la surface de la terre ? _

Dans un grand mouvement de robe (Rogue) et de barbe (Dumbledore), les deux hommes partirent pour le troisième étage, où tous les autres professeurs les attendaient.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, McGonagall les fusilla du regard et pinça les lèvres :

_Severus, salua-t-elle.

_Minerva. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la vieille chouette ? Oui je suis en retard ! Et alors ? _

Les deux professeurs s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avant d'être interrompus par Dumbledore :

_Allons, allons, mes chers amis ! Concentrons-nous plutôt sur cette porte, d'accords ?

Regard noir de la part des deux concernés. Le directeur sourit et se tourna vers la lourde porte en bois. Flitwick s'approcha :

_J'ai eu le temps d'examiner la magie qui a été utilisée ici, monsieur le directeur, fit-il de sa voix flutée.

Le vieil homme inclina la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait. Le professeur d'Enchantement posa son doigt sur le bois :

_Comme vous le savez, commença-t-il d'un ton docte, toute magie laisse des traces. Une signature, en quelque sorte. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a alerté sur cette porte.

_C'était donc pour ça qu'il m'a fait venir ? _Se demanda Rogue.

_Eh bien il se trouve que ce signal magique est plutôt faible. Il correspond à un première ou un second année moyen. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me fait réfuter cette hypothèse.

_Et c'est ? Questionna Mme Chourave.

_Eh bien, marmonna le petit homme, soudain nerveux, cette magie n'est pas de la magie sorcière.

Albus fronça les sourcils imité par tous les autres professeurs :

_Comment cela ?

_Il se trouve que c'est… de la magie gobeline, monsieur le directeur. Une forme mineure, souvent utilisée par les enfants gobelins.

Le sourcil de Rogue se leva.

_De la magie gobeline ? _

_Très peu de gens la connaissent, précisa Flitwick. C'est pour ça que je reste sceptique face à la signature magique. Un élève n'est pas sensé avoir ce genre de connaissance !

Il y eu un silence méditatif, puis le professeur Quirrel prit la parole en bégayant :

_V-Vous cro-cro-croyez que c-c-c-ce pou-pourrait être c-cet Arlequ-quin et Co-Colombine ?

_Je ne sais pas, fit pensivement Dumbledore. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment qu'ils connaissent cette magie-là. Avec tout ce qu'ils savent faire…

_Parfois, intervint McGonagall, j'ai l'impression de revoir les Maraudeurs. Sauf qu'eux étaient moins… mystérieux.

_Il est vrai que nous ne savons rien de ces deux-là, commenta Mme Chourave. Je me demande dans quelle maison ils sont…

_Il y a un moyen très simple de le savoir, annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire. Suivez-moi !

Laissant là la porte, tous les professeurs suivirent le directeur. Il les amena jusqu'aux grands sabliers portant les couleurs des quatre maisons. Une fois arrivé, le vieil homme regarda les pierres et lança :

_Vingt points pour les élèves usant du pseudonyme d'Arlequin et Colombine.

Il ne se passa rien, et une voix cristalline ricana :

_**Voyons Dumbledore… tu ne pensais quand même pas que se serait aussi facile ? Tu nous déçois beaucoup… **

**_Je suis d'accord, Colombine. Qui aurait cru que le plus grand mage blanc de tout les temps utiliserait un stratagème aussi prévisible ? Vraiment, je suis désappointé ! **

**_La vie est dure, et Dumbledore est un vieux fou sénile, que veux-tu… mais tout de même… quelle déception… **

L'enregistrement se finissait sur un grand éclat de rire.

_Quel culot ! Tempêta McGonagall, furieuse.

_Ces gosses sont vraiment étonnants_, pensa Rogue.

Le directeur, manifestement déçu, tourna les talons et parti avec un 'bonne nuit !' joyeux. Les autres professeurs le suivirent rapidement.

Severus resta un moment. Il regarda d'un air méditatif le sablier des vert et argents, puis se détourna.

_La prochaine fois que vous préparez un élixir Oratoire, veillez à mettre de l'asphodèle pour supprimer l'odeur d'ail qui s'en dégage habituellement. Et mettez-le plutôt dans du poisson le poulet à tendance à amoindrir les effets physique –ce qui explique que la chorégraphie aie été un échec chez ce qui l'avait ingérés. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Cachés dans un coin sombre, les Sovrano échangèrent un regard surpris.

Severus partit sans un mot. Seul un observateur avisé aurait pu apercevoir le léger sourire qui flottait sur son visage.

/

* * *

/

_Deux jours plus tard… dans un certain endroit (un couloir), à un certain moment (après le couvre-feu) avec un certain personnage (surprise surprise…)_

Severus ruminait contre le directeur et ses fichues idées excentriques en marchant dans le couloir du cinquième étage.

Personne n'allait jamais dans cette partie du château c'était une des plus vieilles et des plus sales. Même les fauteurs de trouble répugnaient à y mettre les pieds…

Et pourtant, Albus Dumbledore l'avait honteusement _forcé_ à faire son tour de garde ici ! Tous les mardis, il devait ratisser les couloirs pour 'vérifier si les élèves ne s'y cachent pas. Vous savez, ils sont très inventifs en matière de cachette… un bonbon au citron Severus ?'.

_Bonbons au citron, bonbons au citron… t'en foutrais moi, des bonbons au citron ! _

Okay. Il commençait un peu trop à ressembler à Rusard là. Il fallait qu'il arrête de récriminer ou bientôt, il serait aussi aigri que le concierge.

Il continua de marcher et arriva bientôt à la fin de son tour de garde. Il allait _enfin _pouvoir rejoindre son bien-aimé lit. Il avait une longue journée demain… Potter, Weasley et les Sovrano dans le même cours, sans compter qu'il allait devoir supporter les jumeaux Weasley durant toute l'après-midi !

Il soupçonnait ces derniers d'aider les jumeaux Serpentards pour leur farce. En tout cas, ils se parlaient de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers jours.

Soudain, une vague de magie vint le distraire de ses pensées. Surpris, il accourut vers l'endroit où pulsaient les sorts.

C'était une ancienne salle de classe, probablement abandonnée depuis des années.

La porte était bardée de sortilèges de silence, de repousse-sorciers, d'alerte, et de défense. Etrange.

Il s'approcha, veillant à truquer les sorts.

__Extendius_, fit-il à voix basse.

C'était un sortilège très pratique, surtout pour l'espion qu'il avait été, qui le rendait indécelable aux yeux des sorts tels que ceux-ci.

Un autre mouvement de baguette, et la porte devint invisible pour lui, dévoilant toute la scène.

La pièce était couverte de parchemins. Eparpillés un peu partout, ils étaient chargés d'écriture et de griffonnages. Probablement des brouillons. Mais des brouillons de quoi ?

La réponse s'imposa rapidement lorsque le professeur vit le pentacle couvert de runes qui ornait le centre de la pièce, ainsi que les deux personnes qui s'affairaient autour. Les Sovrano.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ? _

Scathara était assise en tailleur, un pinceau à la main, et paraissait concentrée sur une des branches du pentacle. Elle y dessinait régulièrement des inscriptions à l'aide d'une étrange peinture qui ressemblait à…

Du sang. C'était du sang.

_Ils font des rituels à base de sang ! _

Il stoppa la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui demandait s'il avait d'autres évidences à formuler, et se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

_Tu t'en sors Scath ? Interrogea Harry.

Sa sœur répondit sans lever les yeux :

_C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question, non ?

Le brun eu l'air gêné :

_Ben…

_Okay, soupira la blonde, tu te rappelles de ce que tu dois faire ?

Hochement de tête.

_Alors quel est le problème ?

_Après _hort_, c'est _rar _ou _griur_ ?

_C'est _kort_.

_Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était un de ces deux-là.

_Non. On ne dit pas _hort_, on dit _kort_. Et après, c'est _rar_.

_... T'es chiante, tu le sais ça ?

_Je suis ta sœur mon chou.

_Maintenant je dois tout recommencer !

Un silence puis :

_QUOI ?

Le Serpentard rougit et balbutia quelques mots. Laissant tomber son ouvrage, Scath se précipita sur la branche dont il s'occupait pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

_Par le string brésilien de Voldemort, Harry ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

_Le string brésilien de Voldemort ? Non mais elle a conscience de ce qu'elle dit ? _Songea le professeur de potion, effaré.

_Tout est à refaire ! Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu avant, sinon c'était la catastrophe !

Elle continua un instant sa diatribe enflammée, sous la mine à la fois amusée et inquiète de son frère. Bon d'accord, plus amusée que réellement inquiète. Mais il donnait bien le change, se dit Severus. Un vrai Serpentard.

_Et arrête avec ce sourire !

Bon, peut-être pas finalement.

_Imagine un peu si l'anneau avait pété à cause de ce _hort _? Où est-ce qu'on en aurait trouvé un autre ? Sans parler du sang de dragon nain ! Il a fallu deux mois à Gaby pour en trouver, et il aurait été gaspillé, tout ça à cause d'un _h_ à la place d'un _k_ !

_L'anneau ? Quel anneau ? _

_Je sais Scath, je sais. Désolé.

_Hmph. Va plutôt t'occuper de la potion, je vais me charger des runes.

_Merci.

_C'est un plaisir mon chou.

_Au fait…

_Oui ?

_Comment tu sais que Voldemort portait des strings brésiliens ?

_Parce que ceux en dentelle le grattaient.

… _Ces gosses sont fous ou ils le font exprès ? _

_Je vois. Je rajoute les pattes de salamandre avant ou après que la potion se soit mise à bouillir ?

_Après.

Les enfants continuèrent à travailler pendant un moment, laissant à Severus le soin d'observer ce qu'ils faisaient. Ses yeux parcoururent le pentacle, la potion, et l'anneau qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart du reste.

_On dirait le pentacle d'Aristote, _pensa le professeur en jetant un œil au dessin gravé sur le sol.

_Fini ! S'exclama Scath en souriant, son pinceau en l'air.

_Moi aussi !

_Voyons voir ce qu'ils comptent faire… _

La blonde se leva, déposa le pinceau, et alla prendre l'anneau :

_Très bien, commença-t-elle, je récapitule, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

_Cet anneau va te permettre de garder ton apparence actuelle sans que j'aie à maintenir le sort tous les jours comme c'est le cas actuellement. Nous allons imprimer la métamorphose dans l'anneau et tu n'auras qu'à le garder au doigt. Cela va éviter que tu reprennes ton apparence normale si j'ai un manque de puissance magique comme ça a été le cas l'autre nuit.

_Harry n'est pas sous sa véritable apparence ? Pourquoi ? _Se questionna Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Il se demandait également comment est-ce que Scath maîtrisait la métamorphose humaine. D'après ce qu'il savait, son niveau en métamorphose était bon, mais pas non plus mirobolant. Les notes des Sovrano se situaient entre l'Acceptable (souvent) et l'Effort Exceptionnel (plus rarement) sauf en pratique de Botanique (Piètre), pratique de Potion (Troll) et d'Astronomie (Désolant).

Sauf qu'en voyant la potion qu'ils avaient réalisés, Severus se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas si 'Troll' que ça.

Les Sovrano cachaient bien leur jeu.

_Au cas où les gens poseraient des questions, reprit l'enfant, j'ai fait graver l'anneau aux insignes des Sovrano, avec les devises. J'en aie aussi pris un pour moi.

Elle sortit de sa poche une chevalière semblable.

_Gaby va avoir la même, précisa-t-elle, comme cadeau pour Noël.

Le brun prit les deux anneaux dans ses mains. Ils étaient faits en argent. Sur le dessus, le blason de la famille Sovrano (en premier plan on pouvait voir un poignard couronné, tandis qu'une araignée ornait le fond) étincelait.

_Le poignard pour notre rêve, la couronne pour notre loi… commença la blonde

_Et l'araignée pour notre masque, termina son frère.

Ils se sourirent, et Harry examina de plus prés les chevalières. A côté de leurs armoiries, la devise familiale était gravée :_Qui nescit dissimulare, nescit regnare__. _Qui ne sait dissimuler ne sait régner.

A l'intérieur de leurs anneaux, leurs devises personnelles avaient été inscrites. _La loi, c'est moi. _

Le Serpentard rendit les anneaux à sa sœur en souriant. Elle posa le sien au centre du pentacle.

_Il va falloir que tu me donnes pas mal de ta puissance magique pour réussir le sort. Je m'occupe des formules, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi. Ma magie n'est pas suffisamment puissante pour faire ça.

Harry acquiesça et tendit sa main à Scath. Elle la prit.

_Il va falloir que j'annule ton sort, dit-elle.

Rogue entendit cela, tout comme il avait entendu et vu les devises des Sovrano, et leva un sourcil. Il allait enfin connaître le _vrai_ Harry.

__Finite incantatem_, murmura la verte et argent.

Aussitôt, les traits du brun se brouillérent. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent, noircirent, son visage s'affina, et ses yeux laissèrent tomber leur bleu glacé pour un vert émeraude.

_Alors Harry James Sovrano, ancien Potter, comment ça fait de retrouver son ancien corps ? Demanda Scath.

Le professeur de potion avait laissé tomber sa mâchoire par terre, et avait ouvert de grands yeux.

Devant lui se tenait un clone de James Potter.

Son fils.

Harry Sovrano était le fils de James Potter !

/

* * *

/

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous aie plus...

En raison de l'urgence du postage, je ne fais pas mes remarques, désolé ^^

Rewiews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	13. Chapter 13

Salut ! Me voici, aprés cette longue absence, avec ce chapitre pas drôle (je vous promet que le prochain sera plus marrant !) avec un Pov Rogue...

J'ai galéré pour l'écrire, et surtout pour imaginer une réaction appropriée pour Rogue. J'espére qu'elle ne vous semblera pas OOC.

Mais mis à part ça, c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien, et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à le rédiger !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews x)

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf Scath

PPS : En ce moment, je bêta-read une histoire qui s'appelle 'Poison Pen ou la Plume Empoisonnée'. Je vous la conseille vivement ; personnellement, j'aime beaucoup :p

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : Severus Rogue devient vulgaire

Ou

On ne s'attaque pas aux secrets d'un Sovrano sans en subir les conséquences

.

Severus Tobias Rogue rentra dans ses appartements dans un état très proche du zombie.

_Oh putain. _

Dans son cerveau totalement hors-service, c'étaient les deux seuls mots qui filtraient, et ils tournaient en boucle depuis pas loin d'une heure.

_Oh putain. _

Il était rarement vulgaire, considérant que c'était réservé aux Griffondors sans cervelles. Mais _là_, _là_, c'était… un cas d'urgence.

Harry Sovrano, un des gamins les plus insupportables qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer, mais aussi des plus Serpentards (il venait de le découvrir) était un _Potter_. Le fils de James Potter par-dessus le marché !

Un Potter à Serpentard ! C'était un comble… les ancêtres Potter devaient se retourner dans leur tombe.

_Oh pu… Mais attendez une minute ! _

Une petite pensée venait de traverser son cerveau en panne. James Potter n'avait qu'un fils, le Survivant. Helmett No-Cerveau-No-Problem Potter. Et il n'en avait jamais eu qu'un sauf si… sauf si… Si…

Il fallait qu'il consulte les journaux de 1980. Il devait bien y avoir les faire-part de naissances de la famille Potter, non ?

Il rebroussa brusquement chemin et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, ses pensées rejouant sans cesse la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

.

__Alors Harry James Sovrano, ancien Potter, comment ça fait de retrouver son ancien corps ? Demanda Scath. _

_Le concerné répondit moqueusement : _

__Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis heureux de retrouver mon incroyable beauté, fut-elle due à des Griffondors. _

__Je constate que ton ego n'a toujours pas désenflé… arrives-tu à passer les portes ? _

__Autant que toi, très chère sœur. _

_Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis la jeune fille reprit son sérieux : _

__Mais il va falloir être prudent. Vraiment prudent. _

__Tu crois que les adultes pourraient se douter de quelque chose ? Interrogea Harry, légèrement inquiet. _

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : _

__Dumby est un très bon légilimens. Trop bon. Lorsqu'il a essayé de lire nos pensées, nos défenses ont presque ployées. _

__Je m'en souviens, approuva Harry. Heureusement que tu étais là, je suis une merde en occlumencie. Ce type est vraiment très fort ! _

__Il serait dangereux de le sous-estimer, murmura sa sœur. _

__Et Rogue ? C'est un Serpentard, s'il devine, on fait quoi ? _

_Un froncement de sourcil._

__Même avec notre niveau, on ne tiendra pas cinq minutes devant lui. Ce gars est un soldat, ça se voit. _

__Même en combattant à deux ? On a quand même réussi à tenir une minute dix face à Gaby dernièrement. On pourrait peut-être avoir l'avantage et lui balancer un Oubliette ? Ou même conclure un marché ? _

__C'est un adulte, Harry ! On ne peut pas faire confiance aux adultes ! Un marché ? Tu te souviens de ce qui nous est respectivement arrivé avec des adultes ? Tu te rappelles du jour où on t'a recueilli ? Des connards avec qui tu vivais ? Des salops avec qui je vivais ? Les adultes, c'est tous des cons ! _

_Ils se turent un moment, et Harry approuva de la tête. Le monde était pourri. Les adultes étaient pourris. Ils se battraient contre ce monde comme ils s'étaient battus tout au long de leur vie. Comme des mercenaires._

_Un ange passa, puis les deux Sovrano se remirent rapidement au travail. _

__On y va ? Demanda Scath en saisissant la main de son frère. _

_Il approuva, et serra la paume de l'enfant. Ils se sourirent. _

__La loi…_

__C'est moi ! Terminèrent-ils ensemble. _

_Puis, Scath leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Le rituel commença. _

.

Fébrile, Severus fouillait dans les archives de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Devant lui s'étalaient des quantités de journaux _La Gazette du Sorcier_ de l'année 1980.

Heureusement qu'il était deux heures du matin et que Mme Pince était endormie, parce qu'il n'aurait absolument pas voulu voir sa réaction si elle avait vue le bazar qu'il avait mis dans sa précieuse bibliothèque.

Après une demi-heure de recherches fiévreuses et désordonnées, il tomba sur l'article qu'il recherchait.

.

_LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER, 1__er__ Aout 1980. _

_._

_LA FAMILLE POTTER PRESENTE SES HERITIERS ! _

_._

_C'est vers midi que les Potter se sont risqués au-dehors malgré le danger (n'oublions pas qu'ils sont une des principales cibles de Vous-Savez-Qui) pour présenter leurs deux héritiers au monde. _

_Harry et Helmett Potter, deux charmants garçonnets nés hier, qui paraissent avoir tout hérité de leurs parents. _

_Lord Potter et sa très controversée femme (rappelons-nous le chaos qu'avait créer l'annonce des fiançailles de l'unique héritier du clan Potter avec une née-moldue) ont accordés une interview exclusif à la Gazette, installés au Ministère, puisque tout le monde ignore où ils habitent. _

_« Nous sommes véritablement comblés par l'arrivé de nos deux garçons, a annoncé d'emblée James Potter. Ils sont la fierté de notre famille et représentent beaucoup en ces temps sombres. _

_Notre reporter, Lewis Douglas, a alors demandé qui des deux enfants –puisqu'ils sont jumeaux- assumerait le rôle d'héritier. _

_« Il s'agit d'Harry, a déclaré Lily Potter. Il est le premier-né d'environs six minutes. _

_« Mais nous ferons tout pour qu'Helmett n'ait pas à souffrir de cette différence, a rajouté son mari. _

_En effet, nous savons tous que la rivalité entre frères au sein d'un même clan peut mener à des événements drastiques, ce qui est la principale raison du nombre d'enfants (un) dans les familles de Sang-Pur, exception faite pour les Weasley. _

_« Il n'y aura pas de conflits de ce genre dans notre famille, a assuré Lord Potter. Nous y veillerons personnellement ! _

_Espérons pour cette famille que ni la rivalité fraternelle ni Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne pourrons les détruire ! _

.

Médusé, le professeur de potion reposa le journal sur une table.

Il y avait bien eu un Harry James Potter. Et il était l'héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes (les plus stupidement Griffondoriennes aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire) du Royaume-Uni.

Et il était Serpentard. C'était Potter qui n'allait pas être content.

Ah oui, sauf que Potter (Harry) portait le nom de Sovrano (Harry). Avait-il été renié ? Impossible, on ne reniait pas un gosse, surtout chez les Saint-Potter !

Prit d'une subite inspiration, il repoussa tous les journaux à terre (Pince allait le tuer si elle voyait ça) et se mit à fouiller parmi ceux datant de 1981.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il tenait enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un vieil exemplaire aux couleurs pétantes, qui clamait :

.

CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST MORT !

La suite de l'article était aux couleurs de Griffondor, et Severus grimaça devant tant de mauvais gout.

.

_Le 1__er__ Novembre : _

_._

_Hier, dans la soirée, la famille Potter a reçut une visite qui aurait due lui être fatale celle de Vous-Savez-Qui en personne ! _

_Mais là où ils auraient dû rejoindre le nombre de victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque chose d'incroyable s'est produit. En effet, Helmett Potter, par un acte de magie d'une grande puissance a repoussé l'Avada Kedavra qui allait s'abattre sur lui et l'a renvoyé à son expéditeur. _

_Vous-Savez-Qui est donc mort, et avec lui plusieurs années de guerre et de terreurs ! _

_Tous les sorciers sont en liesse, et l'unique enfant des Potter, maintenant appelé le Survivant, est un héros national. _

_Vive Helmett Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu ! _

.

L'article finissait là, laissant le professeur plus perplexe que jamais. Pourquoi Helmett Potter était-il considéré comme _l'unique_ enfant des Potter ? Cela n'avait aucun sens même si Harry avait été renié, il aurait dû être marqué dans l'article comme étant le frère de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Aucun sens. Sauf si…

Tous les journaux finirent brusquement à terre, et il les rangea d'un mouvement sec de baguette.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements avec une seule idée en tête : Il devait parler aux Sovrano.

.

* * *

.

_Un certain moment (le lendemain), dans un certain endroit (les cachots) avec trois certaines personnes (une chauve-souris et deux lézards). _

_._

_Messieurs Sovrano, lança Rogue.

Les deux Serpentards s'immobilisèrent, alors que les autres élèves sortaient rapidement –la sonnerie de fin de cours venait de retentir-.

Neville s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, attendant manifestement ses amis.

_Vous pouvez partir, Monsieur Longdubat. Que je sache, vous n'êtes pas un Sovrano, murmura le professeur de potion.

Le Griffondor interrogea les deux enfants du regard, mais ils lui firent un clin d'œil en lui disant de partir. Il tourna alors les talons, et jeta un 'On se voie au déjeuner' avant de quitter les lieux.

_Approchez, ordonna Severus en croisant les jambes.

Obéissants, les Sovrano vinrent prés du bureau, un petit sourire accroché au visage.

_Cette chevalière… Etes-vous des Sang-Purs ? Interrogea l'homme.

Le sourire ne vacilla pas. Ce fut Scath qui répondit :

_Nous sommes des Sovrano.

Il fut déstabilisé par la réponse, et le ton d'évidence sur lequel elle avait été donnée. Les Sovrano étaient-ils des Sang-Pur ? Il n'en avait pourtant jamais entendu parler.

_Très bien, dit-il finalement.

Il prit une légère inspiration :

_Cependant, il demeure qu'une telle bague pourrait être dangereuse pour la pratique des potions. Comme toutes les chevalières, j'imagine qu'elle est en argent gobelin, et cette manière réagit mal avec certains ingrédients. Il va falloir l'enlever.

Deux paires d'yeux glacées affrontèrent le regard onyx du maître potioniste puis, Harry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce :

_Très bien. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à notre chevalière, vous en serez tenu pour responsable, professeur.

Le ton froid du jeune garçon aurait pu étonner l'homme, s'il n'avait pas constaté que mis à part leurs amis, les Sovrano ressemblaient à des asociaux (tendance Malfoy je-te-casse-avec-mon-air-supérieur) quand ils s'adressaient aux autres.

_Enlevez-les.

L'ordre surpris manifestement les deux enfants, qui le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_Enlevez-les maintenant, reprit Rogue. Je veux vérifier s'il s'agit bien de véritables chevalières et non de faux destinés à une énième blague.

Les Sovrano échangèrent un rapide regard légèrement paniqué puis, lentement, Scath enleva sa bague et la posa royalement sur la table. Sans un mot, Severus s'en saisit et observa le blason et la devise qui courrait le long de l'anneau.

_Qui nescit dissimulare, nescit regnare. _Un habile jeu de mot avec leur nom (ndla : Sovrano signifie souverain en italien).

_Une philosophie très Serpentard, messieurs Sovrano, murmura le professeur en faisant tourner la bague entre ses doigts.

A l'intérieur de la chevalière, quatre mots plein d'arrogance semblaient lui cracher à la figure. _La loi, c'est moi. _Il n'était pas rare pour les familles sang-pur d'avoir deux devises gravées sur les chevalières, et celle-ci n'y faisait manifestement pas exception.

_J'attends votre chevalière, monsieur Sovrano.

Harry hésita un infime instant, le temps pour sa sœur de saisir sa baguette, la pointer sous sa robe de sorcier et lancer le sort de métamorphose.

Comme prévenu qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, le brun posa sa chevalière sur la table. Son apparence ne vacilla pas d'un iota, et si Severus n'avait pas capté le mouvement de baguette, il aurait pu croire que la nuit dernière avait été un rêve.

_On dirait que ces bagues sont correctes, fit Rogue. Mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de votre identité, Monsieur Sovrano. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire Monsieur _Potter_ ?

Le nom jeta un froid sur les deux enfants, et leurs mains descendirent dans leur poche pour saisir leur baguette. Scath plissa les yeux et fouilla le regard charbon du professeur, tandis que son autre main saisissait son couteau papillon.

_Pourquoi donc vous cachez-vous sous ce faux nom ?

_Ce n'est pas un faux nom !

Le cri d'Harry fit légèrement sursauter Rogue, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Serpentard, si maître de lui d'habitude, perde le contrôle.

_Je suis un Sovrano ! Pas un Potter ! Vous entendez ? PAS UN POTTER !

Il était légèrement penché en avant, et ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans le regard du professeur, stupéfié par une pareille explosion de colère.

_Harry.

A l'entente de la voix de sa sœur, le jeune homme se calma immédiatement. Scath avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras. De l'autre, elle avait levé sa baguette et pointait Rogue d'un geste sûr.

_J'imagine que vous nous avez entendu hier soir, fit-elle calmement, presque décontractée.

_Effectivement, confirma l'homme. Votre pentacle d'Aristote était plutôt réussi, je dois le reconnaître. Quand à la potion pour enfermer le sort dans l'objet, j'avoue avoir été surpris par votre talent. Vous avez conscience que vous pourriez obtenir bien plus qu'un T dans ma matière ?

_Vous avez conscience que nous ne sommes pas d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Il pouvait presque voir les failles dans le masque de la fillette. Ces gosses avaient beau être des Serpentards, ils n'avaient que onze ans et réagissaient à la moindre pique comme des enfants.

Ce qu'ils étaient. Des enfants. Des gosses.

_Pourquoi avoir ce nom ?

Sur les visages des Sovrano, l'étonnement succéda à la colère, avant qu'ils ne se reprennent et n'affichent un visage neutre.

_Vous vous êtes enfui ?

Un échange de regards bleutés. Harry prit la parole, toute rage envolée. Ne restait qu'une voix chargée d'ironie :

_Je ne me suis pas enfui, professeur.

_Alors pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de poser des questions comme celles-ci mais sur ce coup-là, il devait bien admettre qu'il était complètement perdu.

_Il était une fois, commença le Serpentard, deux jeunes gens très amoureux. Ils se nommaient… peu importe leur nom. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, et ils décidèrent d'avoir un enfant. Ils se mirent donc au travail et neuf mois plus tard, deux petits garçons naissaient. Leurs noms importent peu, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, ces deux petits garçons, des jumeaux, vécurent tranquillement durant un an et demi. Mais lors d'une fête nommée Halloween, un méchant personnage vint les voir et tenta de tuer les petits garçons. Très méchante personne, n'est-il pas ?

Malgré son agacement, Rogue dû admettre qu'il était captivé par le récit –pourtant bien connu de la population sorcière-. Et sa fascination expliquait pourquoi il ne voyait pas les lèvres de Scath remuer à toute vitesse, récitant une étrange incantation silencieuse.

Finalement, elle se tut et tira légèrement la manche de son frère. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage.

Harry se tourna vers elle, lui sourit, puis regarda le maître des potions :

_Il semblerait que le récit soit terminé, professeur… au revoir.

_Pardon ? _

Mais il n'avait même pas commencé !

_Qu'est-ce que… _

__Oubliettes ! _

Le sort l'atteignit directement, et Severus n'eut étrangement pas le temps de réagir.

_Navré professeur, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un intervenir, murmura Harry en souriant.

_Faites de beaux rêves, souffla Scath en rangeant sa baguette.

Son frère sortit la sienne et fit somnoler Rogue. Ils récupérèrent leurs chevalières et partirent.

_Félicitation pour ton sortilège de distraction, on n'aurait jamais pu l'avoir sans ça, murmura le brun à sa sœur.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ensemble, ils partirent déjeuner.

.

_Lorsque Severus Rogue se réveilla, quelques minutes après, il éprouva une étrange sensation de vide au niveau de sa mémoire. _

_Il regarda d'un air critique son bureau. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'endormir dans sa salle de cours. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne manquait pourtant pas de sommeil… Il se massa l'arrête du nez, et tenta de se souvenir des dix dernières minutes. Rien, sinon une vague impression de frustration. Idem pour la nuit passée. Etrange. _

_Il se creusa la tête durant plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne vint. Il décida de revenir sur ce mystère plus tard, et se leva pour aller manger. _

_Alors qu'il sortait de son cachot, un petit lézard dessiné au coin de son bureau le regardait avec insolence. _

_On ne s'attaquait jamais aux secrets d'un Sovrano sans en subir les conséquences. _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure : 

-Au départ, Scath était sensé jeté un sort à Rogue pour qu'il ne parle de cela à personne, mais c'est d'un niveau trop haut pour un premier année, même si c'est Scath. Et comme je ne voulais pas tomber dans la Mary-Sue (sauf si j'y suis déjà... j'y suis déjà ? Scath est une Mary-Sue ? Dites-le moi si vous pensez que c'est le cas... OMG) j'ai préféré l'Oubliette, qui est tout de même plus simple.

-Et puis, ça sera plus marrant quand Sev' va se souvenir... ils vont se prendre une sacrée raclée les gosses XD (j'ai spolié là ? Eh merde)

-C'est quasiment un chapitre à trois là (à quand le treesome ?)

-On m'a demandé s'il y aurait du scath/harry, et je répond : Non ^^ (sauf si je change brutalement de plan). Harry considére Scath comme une soeur et je ne donne pas dans l'inceste (fut-il morale). Et puis, ils passeraient beaucoup trop de temps à s'écharper pour former un vrai couple.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire... mais aussi ce chapitre il est pas drôle, et je peux pas me foutre de Dumby & co alors j'ai rien à dire ! C'est pô juste !

Rewiews ? Allez !

Allez, à la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Les lettres selon les Sovrano

Ou

Pourquoi il vaut mieux pratiquer la natation en été

* * *

.

_Les sales gosses, _

_Vous auriez pu avoir pitié du hibou, quand même. Quand vous voulez m'envoyer une lettre alors que je suis en Chine, employez une cigogne ! Ce volatile était à moitié mort quand je l'ai récupéré… _

_Mais je suis sur que vous vous en foutez, pas vrai ? _

_Scathie-chérie, arrête enlève tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage ou je dis à tous le monde que tu portes encore des culottes Hello Kitty ! _

_Oh le…

_Tais-toi ou j'arrête de lire !

_Merci Harry pour ta réplique saignante –tu tiens de moi sur ce coup-là. C'est pas Scathie qui aurait pu faire ça !-. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demanderais bien comment vous allez, mais les lettres que je reçois de Dumbledore depuis ces deux dernières semaines m'assurent de votre forme olympique. _

_Je profite donc de l'occasion pour vous féliciter de votre répondant face aux professeurs ou au petit Potter. _

_Oui je sais, je devrais vous dire que vous êtes très méchants, et que c'est pas bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, franchement ? Il aurait fallu que vous soyez discret, mais les règles n'ont jamais été votre fort, pas vrai ? _

_Donc je répète : On s'en fout ! _

_Ce type est plutôt raisonnable, en fait.

_Continu de lire.

_L'été prochain, on part à Vegas pendant un mois (Scathie, calme ta joie enfin, tu n'es vraiment pas discrète)._

_Mais je t'emmerde !

_Quels vilains mots mon chou… heureusement que je ne suis pas là en personne ! Et toi Harry, il vaudrait mieux que tu arrête de rire, cela va perturber ta lecture. _

___Ce type nous connait trop bien, ça fait presque peur.

_Bon, je continue ?

_Vas-y, c'est bon...

_Non, moi je disais ça pour toi hein.

_Mais continue je te dis !

_Ok ok...

_Comme je le disais, nous partons cet été, mais nous ne serons pas ensemble pour Noël, ma mère vient de mourir et je dois partir pour l'enterrement. Je ne veux pas vous infliger ça. Alors, faites ce que vous voulez, mais ce sera sans moi ! _

_Bien sur…

_Pour ce qui est du jardin, il se trouve qu'un des nains –celui qui avait une tête d'Alchimiste et une pierre dans la main- a disparut. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais je compte sur vous pour le trouver. Qui sait, il est peut-être dans le château ? _

_J'ai vaguement entendu parler de vos 'lucertolas'. Ces gars sont plutôt malins, mais vraiment stupides… cognez-les pour moi ! _

_Votre super Gaby (et pensez à entrainer votre corps ! Je ne veux pas récupérer des chewing-gums à votre sortie de Poudlard !)_

_._

Un silence succéda à la lecture de la lettre. Harry allait la plier, lorsqu'elle prit feu sous leurs yeux surpris. Le papier se consuma en quelques secondes, et bientôt, il ne resta qu'une poignée de cendre.

_Ce type est définitivement parano, lâcha Scath en regardant le vent soulever ce qui restait de la lettre et le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Son frère opina et soupira.

Non seulement Gaby leur envoyait des lettres codées, mais en plus il mettait un sort d'autodestruction dessus. On se serait cru dans un mauvais film d'espion… Bon, eux faisaient la même chose, mais tout de même !

_Alors ? Demanda le Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il nous apprend ?

La blonde se concentra, et fit fonctionner son immense mémoire, les sourcils froncés.

Scath souffrait d'une maladie nommée hypermnésie. Sa mémoire était hypertrophiée, et elle se souvenait de _tout_. Mais malgré ses airs de superpouvoirs, la maladie –selon le degré 'd'infection'- handicapait quotidiennement les personnes atteintes.

Ainsi, sa sœur ne pouvait se remémorer un paysage entier, mais uniquement un assemblage de détails semblable à un puzzle. Et les souvenirs revenaient souvent à des moments peu propices, dans une intensité peu commune, ce qui était souvent gênant. Une maladie quoi.

Mais pour le moment, ça leur était plutôt utile.

_Bon, déjà, il a _encore _une mission à Noël.

_Ca, je m'en doutais. Parce que sa mère qui meurt trois fois par an, c'est un peu dépassé comme excuse.

Un soupir collectif.

Une brise légère et glaciale leur fouetta le visage, et fit voltiger leurs cheveux. Ils se trouvaient dans le parc, à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Une couche de neige plutôt imposante recouvrait le sol, et quelques flocons tombaient en continue. Décembre approchait à grands pas, et avec lui les vacances. Vacances que les Sovrano passeraient manifestement au château.

_Et ensuite ?

_Vegas, l'été prochain ! Les coincés vont en prendre pour leur grade, on retourne dans les casions !

Avec amusement, Harry observa l'air machiavélique de sa sœur. S'il y avait bien une chose que Scath aimait par-dessus tout, c'était bien les jeux d'argents…

_Et mis à part ça ? Questionna-t-il en interrompant brutalement la danse de la victoire de la blonde.

_Tu ne peux pas deviner tout seul et me laisser savourer ma future gloire ?

_Mais enfin, Scathie-chérie…

_NE M'APPELLE PAS SCATHIE, DEGENERE DU BULBE !

_Tu sais très bien que j'ai désespérément besoin de ta superbe mémoire !

Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus (moins efficaces que ses habituels yeux verts, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait, pas vrai ?) et les fit briller de larmes contenues, ce qui sembla attendrir sa sœur…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un flocon traître vienne se déposer sur sa pupille et le fasse furieusement cligner des yeux en jurant, gâchant tout son effet de cocker mouillé.

Il se frotta quelques secondes, pestant contre 'cette fichue neige même pas capable de viser le sol quand elle tombe' alors que Scath, écroulée de rire, se roulait dans ladite neige sans retenue.

Il l'observa, et un sourire un poil sadique (mais juste un poil, hein, après tout, tout le monde sait que Harry Sovrano est un modèle de douceur qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, n'est-ce pas ?) fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il rampa silencieusement jusqu'à la fillette, l'atteignit et…

_BANZAIIII ! SUS A L'ENNEMI !

Il fondit tel un faucon (selon lui), empoigna la tête de sa sœur, et la fourra dans la neige.

_Mouahaha ! Tu ne peux pas me résister, alors crève, hérétique !

_Dans tes rêves, bouse de veracrasse !

Une chaussure noire (cuir, cirée régulièrement, pointure 36, ferrée au bout) jaillit du sol, et son talon s'enfonça profondément dans les parties génitales du jeune garçon, qui lâcha prise et roula sur le côté avec un cri étouffé, les mains collés sur son entrejambe.

Scath se redressa, cracha de la neige et contempla fièrement son œuvre :

_Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, crotte d'hippogryphe ?

_Que tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête ! YAAAAAAH !

Il bondit sur la jeune fille, et ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol. Leurs membres étaient entrelacés, et ils ressemblaient beaucoup en cet instant à des pieuvres tentant mutuellement de s'étrangler.

Ils ne virent pas Neville arriver en courant et leur crier que le sol était en pente et qu'ils descendaient. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent que le lac, à peine recouvert par une fine couche de glace, se rapprochait dangereusement. Non, ils ne virent rien de tout cela.

C'est bêêêête… songea le Griffondor en regardant ses amis avec une pointe d'amusement.

Non il n'était pas sadique ! Juste… euh… un ami des Sovrano (ce qui voulait tout dire).

Lesdits Sovrano qui étaient actuellement très occupés à s'écharper en riant, et qui furent vraiment très surpris de se retrouver dans un liquide sombre, aqueux, et surtout très _froid_.

_GYAAAAAAAAAH !

_Ca, on peut dire que c'est le cri du cœur, _songea Neville en souriant largement.

Les deux Serpentards étaient sortis de l'eau en une fraction de seconde, plus morts que vifs. Ils claquaient des dents à toute vitesse, et leurs lèvres étaient aussi bleues que leurs yeux, pour le moment cachés par des paupières glacées.

_F-f-f-f-froiiiiiiiiiid… bredouilla Scath en coinçant ses mains sous ses aisselles dans le vain espoir de les réchauffer.

_T-t-t-t'en a d-d-d-d'autres des év-v-v-vidences à-à-à-à b-balancer ? Questionna Harry –qui n'avait rien à envier à Quirrel à cet instant.

_T-t-ta gueeeeeeule !

Neville éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut deux regards noirs.

Les Sovrano sortirent leurs baguettes, et se lancèrent mutuellement des charmes de Chaleur, sans succès. Le rire du Griffondor redoubla, et il se retrouva bientôt assis dans la neige à taper du poing, hilare.

C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas l'énorme boule de neige qui lévitait doucement jusqu'à lui, et lui tomba dessus telle une… énorme boule de neige, qui engloutit le jeune garçon avec voracité.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour des Serpentards de piquer un fou rire entrecoupé de bégaiements.

Ils n'avaient pas vu Helmett et Ron s'approcher doucement, un air mauvais sur le visage :

_Eh bien les limaces ? Vous avez oublié votre cerveau ?

_Mais non enfin, Helm ! Ils ne peuvent pas oublier ce qu'ils n'ont pas !

_Oh m-m ta g-g-gueule, Potty ! Cracha Harry.

_Tu bégaie, Sovrano ? Serais-tu le fils caché de Quirrel ?

_Tires-toi la veracrasse, tu ne vois pas que tu pollues l'air ? Jeta Neville –sur qui les Sovrano déteignaient décidemment beaucoup trop-.

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit violemment. Il allait s'excuser, mais ses amis lui lancèrent un regard fier, et agitèrent leurs baguettes :

_T-tu as raison, N-Neville !

_Ce Po-Potty et son t-toutou s-sont beaucoup trop…

_Pollueur, a-alors nous allons…

_Leur apprendre…

_A respecter la na-nature !

Ils pointèrent les deux Griffondors et murmurèrent un _Wingardium Leviosa _de toute beauté.

C'est ainsi que Celui-Qui-A-Soi-Disant-Survécu-A-Face-De-Serpent et son meilleur ami se retrouvèrent au-dessus du lac, en train de hurler de peur.

_SOVRANO ! SI TU FAIS CA, JE VAIS... je vais… Beugla Weasley en remuant désespérément les bras.

_Tu vas quoi ? Questionna Scath avec amusement, me postillonner dessus ?

_ET TOI, SOVRANO ! Cria Helmett, SI TU FAIS CA, TU SERAS RENVOYE ! JE LE DIRAIS A MA MERE !

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire bizarrement froid (ce qui n'était en réalité pas si bizarre que ça puisqu'il venait de plonger dans un lac glacé) :

_Le petit Potter va le dire à sa maman ? Pauvre, pauvre chou qui ne peut pas se défendre tout seul…

Il échangea un regard complice avec sa sœur, regard qui fut immédiatement capté par les deux garçons volants (ndla : qui étaient actuellement des cerveaux-lents… cerf-volant… jeu de mot subtil… bon d'accords, je me tais).

_ET TOI, LA BLONDASSE ! Fit Ron, TU FAISAIS MOINS LA FIERE QUAND T'ETAIS DANS CE PLACARD, PAS VRAI ?

Il y eu un silence en bas, et là, le rouquin se dit qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Mais c'était sans compter son meilleur ami Le-Garçon-Qui-Met-Les-Pieds-Dans-Le-Plat :

_OUAIS ! C'EST VRAI ! ET TOI, SOVRANO, SI TU OSES ME LARGUER, JE…

Un ricanement l'interrompit.

_Oh mais j'ose, Potter, sale petit con, j'ose… lança Harry avec un regard haineux.

Dans un bel ensemble, le frère et la sœur larguèrent les deux Griffy dans le lac et les observèrent se débattre avec un amusement grandissant.

_MESSIEURS SOVRANO !

Les Serpentards se retournèrent et observèrent McGonagall venir vers eux, furieuse. Elle enleva Helmett et Ron du lac, les sécha rapidement, et se tourna vers les enfants, alors que Lily se précipitait sur son fils et l'étreignait fortement.

_Un comportement totalement irresponsable… fulminait la directrice des Griffondors. Une honte pour votre maison… cinquante points en moins et un mois de retenue… vais en parler au professeur Rogue…

Elle fusilla les coupables du regard, et les Sovrano lui firent un grand sourire innocent.

A quelques mètres de là, Neville observait la scène avec prudence. Devait-il aller défendre ses amis, sachant que tout ce qu'il récolterait, ce serait des retenues et des points en moins ?

Un clin d'œil venant de Scath le rasséréna, et il s'assit, attendant de voir la suite.

_Il est interdit de se baigner et à plus forte raison de jeter des élèves dans le lac ! Termina la professeure. Ils auraient pu mourir !

Petit soupir exaspéré des Sovrano. Mais non, ils n'en seraient pas morts, parce qu'ils les auraient remontés au bout d'un moment à durée indéterminée… mais pas plus de trois minutes.

_Vous dépassez les bornes ! S'écria la vieille femme.

_Les seules bornes, souffla Scath…

_C'est nous qui les imposons, termina son frère avec un sourire provocateur.

La directrice-adjointe n'entendit pas, ou alors elle fit très bien semblant.

_Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Obéissants (pour une fois), les enfants lui emboitèrent le pas :

_Attendez ! Cria Lily.

Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent. La rousse courut vers eux et arriva à leur niveau.

Son visage fin était déformé par l'inquiétude, et une pointe de colère perçait dans les beaux yeux verts. Elle ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour les invectiver, mais la referma. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, elle demanda en fixant Harry :

_Pourquoi… pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire lumineux et enfantin, qui donnait à tout son visage un air innocent. Son regard bleu devint chaleureux, et sembla sourire à la jeune femme.

_Parce que votre fils est un petit con, _professeur, _répondit-il gentiment.

Sa sœur et lui éclatèrent de rire avant de suivre McGonagall jusqu'au château, laissant une Lily Potter bizarrement chagrinée par les paroles de l'enfant.

_Au fait, Scath, souffla le jeune garçon.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif :

_La dernière partie de la lettre de Gaby, elle voulait dire quoi ?

Un clin d'œil mystérieux.

_Le nain de jardin Alchimiste et sa pierre, mon cher, ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire…

Un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

_La pierre philosophale, murmura Harry, pris d'une subite inspiration.

_Exact, et le plus beau, c'est qu'elle est dans le château… _Plutôt drôle, non ?_

Leurs yeux prirent la même teinte calculatrice alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

.

_Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. _

_Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cerveau. Comme si un rat géant s'était amusé à dévorer une partie de sa cervelle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. _

_Peut-être devenait-il sénile, comme Dumbledore ? Bientôt, il se ferait pousser la barbe, mettrait des robes à fleurs et distribuerait des bonbons à la violette (il était allergique au citron) aux élèves avec un grand sourire de papy gâteau (ou violette dans le cas présent)._

_D'accord. Il se mettait vraiment à délirer là. Alzheimer le guettait. _

_Il s'assit sur sa chaise, et tenta une fois de plus de trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Il pensait que tout avait commencé le jour où il s'était bizarrement endormi à son bureau. Mais pourquoi s'était-il endormi ? Dumbledore lui avait-il refilé des bonbons empoisonnés ? _

_Il secoua la tête, et se dit qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop de films. Il avait besoin de vacances… ou d'une bonne augmentation. _

_Il se leva, sortit de ses appartements, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son très cher directeur (notes l'ironie subtile) dans le but de lui demander des congés payés. Il lui en fallait de toute urgence. _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et maintenant, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-NON, les culottes Hello Kitty ne viennent pas d'un souvenir vécu ! (moi, c'est Barbie qui m'a traumatisée XD)

-L'hypermnésie est une maladie qui existe (j'ai fait des recherches dessus... ça vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?)

-Même à distance Gaby parvient à être chiant (pour ses enfants, parce que moi, personnellement, je l'adore... et vous ,)

-Potter et Weasley s'en prennent plein la tête dans ce chapitre (le prochain, c'est au tour de Dumby, niark niark niark !)

-L'eau, c'est froid. Surtout l'hiver.

-On voit bien que McGo est partial envers ses Griffy dans ce chapitre. Je m'explique : elle séche Potty et son copain, mais les Sovrano eux, restent trempés... si c'est pas de la préférence, ça !

-Lily aussi s'en prend pas mal... j'ai adoré le moment où Harry lui balance qu'Helmett est con (ce qu'il est effectivement -je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ait créé !)

-Si vous voulez une meilleure visualisation de la scéne, imaginez un Harry tout gentil, souriant et aimable (un ange quoi) avec de beaux yeux limites chibi, qui garde sa gueule d'ange en disant _parce que votre fils est con, professeur_, le tout avec un sourire radieux (c'est pas clair ? Tant pis)

-Je pars en vacances le 11 et je reviens le 27, donc pas de chapitres avant deux semaines ^^' *se planque*

-Je verrais bien Rogue se tirer aux Bahamas et se la couler douce, avec les lunettes de soleil et un short à fleur (ça y est, j'ai brisé le mythe du Snapy mystérieux et sombre... *retourne se planquer*)*

-Dumby accordera-t-il ses congés payés au professeur Rogue ? C'est la grande question du prochain chapitre !

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle (qui se marre sur Rogue en chemise Hawaienne, sur un surf, dans les vagues... et qui se mange au premier rouleau XD *construit un bunker et se met dedans*)


	15. Chapter 15

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Me voici, revenue d'Angleterre, en pleine forme avec ce nouveau chapitre où notre bien-aimé Dumbledore s'en prend plein la poire (pour un fandes citrons, c'est un comble ! -ok je sors)

Voici donc le quatorziéme chapitre, et un nouveau délire en perspective... bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Les chinois envahissent le monde

Ou

Comment faire Mai 68 en dix secondes top chrono

* * *

.

_Je suis déçu.

La phrase avait claquée et retentit dans l'air avec la lourdeur d'un marteau.

Les Sovrano échangèrent un regard amusé, pas impressionnés pour un sou, avant de reporter leur semblant d'attention sur Dumbledore, qui les observait sévèrement.

_J'espérais pourtant un meilleur comportement de votre part. Vous faites honte à votre maison.

De nouveau un regard amusé, et le directeur eut une soudaine envie de baffer les deux gosses qui se trouvaient dans son bureau. Il tenta néanmoins de reprendre son calme et continua :

_Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de vos actes ? Vous avez failli tuer deux enfants !

Harry se dit que le vieil homme avait le don de l'exagération. Potter et Weasley ne seraient pas morts de leur petite baignade dans le lac –Scath et lui les auraient repêchés avant. Au pire, les deux Griffondors auraient juste eu quelques lésions au cerveau et passés le reste de leur vie à l'état de légume (ce qui ne les auraient pas changé de beaucoup selon lui), mais ils ne seraient pas morts.

Et puis, même si c'était arrivé, ça n'aurait pas été un meurtre, mais un service rendu à l'humanité.

_Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda le directeur.

_Vous devriez vous couper la barbe, vous auriez vachement plus d'autorité. _

Un silence. Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser tout haut.

_Bon et bien au moins Dumby aura appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, il s'endormira moins con. _

_Harry, tu sais que je t'adore ? Lui chuchota Scath avec un grand sourire.

_Evidemment.

Sa sœur lui fila un coup de coude amical.

_Je suis réellement déçu par votre comportement. Sachez que vos parents en seront informés.

_Comme si Gaby en avait quelque chose à faire, franchement. _

_Aviez-vous une quelconque raison pour faire cela ?

_Bien sur, sourit Scath.

_Laquelle ?

_Mis à part la stupidité de Potter, vous voulez dire ?

Les yeux bleus du directeur fusillèrent le Serpentard brun, qui répondit par un sourire insolent.

_Je suis terriblement déçu.

_Et moi je trouve que vous radotez. _

_Je retire donc cinquante autres points à Serpentard, et approuve entièrement le mois de retenues que vous a donné le professeur McGonagall.

La directrice de Griffondor, debout prés du bureau, pinça les lèvres en regardant les deux enfants, qui semblaient trouver la scène très drôle. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Passaient encore leurs fréquentes moqueries au sujet des Griffondors –et encore !- mais ils venaient de dépasser les bornes !

_Votre première retenue commencera demain soir. Vous irez dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid.

Harry leva un sourcil. La forêt _interdite_, non mais franchement.

_Quelle originalité, souffla-t-il à sa sœur, ça fait peur.

_Tu m'étonnes, rétorqua la jeune fille. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre, tous les noms sorciers sont débiles.

_Tu l'as dit.

_Peut-être que nous vous dérangeons ? Demanda un des portraits.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers le tableau et un grand sourire niais vint prendre place sur leur visage :

_Oh, Harry, regarde ! De la peinture qui parle !

_Incroyable, vraiment !

_Tu crois que c'est un vrai ?

_Dites donc, jeune fille, pour qui me prenez-vous ? S'indigna le portrait.

_Pour un con, ça ne se voit pas ? _

_Vous pourriez être chinois.

L'ancien directeur (un certain Armando Dippet) se tourna vers Harry.

_Je vous demande pardon ?

_Vous êtes tout excusé, rétorqua le jeune garçon avec un fin sourire.

_Il suffit petit insolent ! Cessez de faire l'idiot et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous vouliez dire par _chinois _!

_Je me demandais si vous n'étiez pas de fabrication chinoise. Vous savez, ils font un tabac avec des produits de basses qualités en ce moment.

Le brun s'approcha du tableau, sans prêter attention aux mines stupéfaites de Dumbledore te McGonagall, ni même à sa sœur qui étouffait son rire en se fourrant un poing dans la bouche.

_Vous savez, commença-t-il doctement, de ce que je peux en voir, votre toile n'est pas de première qualité. Ce n'est ni du lin, ni même du coton. En fait, je pencherais plutôt pour du synthétique de mauvaise fabrication.

_Qu… quoi ? Bredouilla l'ancien directeur en palissant.

_Et vous voyez votre cadre ? C'est du plâtre, et les dorures sont en train de partir à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Continua le Sovrano, sérieux comme la mort.

_Vraiment ? Mais c'est terrible !

_N'est-il pas ? Scath, viens voir et décrit à ce pauvre homme ce qui va lui arriver si personne ne s'occupe de lui !

La blonde s'avança, examina le tableau et plissa les yeux.

_Messieurs Sovrano, vous… commença McGonagall.

_Par les foudres de l'enfer ! S'exclama Scath en prenant une mine faussement horrifiée, mais quel est cette atrocité ? Dites-moi, cher ami, qui osât vous faire subir ce terrible sort ? Qui eut l'horrible vilenie que de vous condamner à cela ? Qui ?

_Mon successeur, souffla le portrait. Albus Dumbledore.

__O tempora ! O mores ! _S'écria la jeune fille. Est-ce donc cet impertinent-ci ?

_Je le crains, ma chère sœur, enchaîna Harry. Il semblerait –hélas, trois fois hélas !- que le vénérable vieillard que nous pensions être un si estimé et sage directeur ne soit en réalité qu'un Harpagon veillant sur son butin tel la pie sur ces possessions, et allant jusqu'à négliger la préservation de nos si admirables anciens pour épargner son argent !

_Ah ! Mon frère, mon ami, comme tu as raison ! La vérité sort telle une flèche tirée du divin arc de la chaste Artémis pour aller se planter dans l'œil perverti des menteurs !

_C'est trop d'honneur, ma sœur, que de me donner cette qualité !

_Albus ! S'indignèrent les tableaux, comment avez-vous osés !

_C'est vraiment… Commença Dippet.

_Une honte pour notre école ! Termina Phineas Nigellus.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Lança un autre directeur.

_Oui !

_Les petits ont raison ! C'est une honte !

_J'exige d'être changé de toile !

_A bas Dumbledore ! Chuchota Harry.

La phrase fut aussitôt reprise par les tableaux et bientôt, tout le bureau était envahie par un vacarme assourdissant fait de 'A bas Dumbledore !' scandés en chœur et de 'ouuuuuuh ! Virez-le' hurlés par les plus véhéments.

C'est dans cette ambiance que Severus Rogue entra pour demander ses congés.

Effaré, il vit les portraits –d'anciens très respectables directeurs et directrices reconnus pour leur savoir-faire et leur intelligence- crier comme des déchainés sur un Albus Dumbledore totalement dépassé par les événements.

_...

_Tient, bonjour professeur Rogue, vous allez bien ?

Les yeux noirs du maître potioniste se posèrent sur deux Sovrano angéliques qui lui souriaient.

_J'imagine que ce bazar est de votre fait, souffla-t-il en se massant l'arrêt du nez.

_Eh bien…

_J'imagine…

_Que l'on pourrait énoncer une hypothèse…

_Comme quoi nous pourrions…

_Avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

L'adulte inspira, expira, inspira, expira et ne se décida à parler que lorsqu'il fut sur qu'il n'allait pas commettre un double-homicide.

_Et qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouvé ici ?

Les enfants se regardèrent un moment avant de répondre :

_On a balancé Potter et Weasley dans le lac.

Ces gosses méritaient presque une médaille, finalement. Presque.

_Je vois. Votre punition ?

_Cent points en moins et un mois de retenue.

_Très bien…

Rogue commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Toute idée de congés envolée (pour le moment), il sortit du bureau, plantant là les deux Serpy, McGonagall, le directeur et les portraits.

Mu par un brusque instinct, il se retourna et rencontra l'éclat argenté d'une bague.

_Le léger rayonnement gris d'une chevalière qu'on pose sur le bureau. Un poignard couronné, et une toile d'araignée dans le fond. Argent gobelin, comme tous les Sang-Pur. Deux yeux glacés souverains le regardant de haut. Souverains. _

Souverains. Pourquoi ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose ?

Son mal de tête empira, et il repartit sans se retourner vers ses appartements pour prendre une potion. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas en ce moment…

Les Sovrano le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se remettre à contempler leur œuvre (à savoir Dumbledore en train de se faire insulter par des peintures enragées) avec un fin sourire. Ca, c'était du travail.

_Non… écoutez, je vous assure que… non, s'il-vous-plait !

_Renvoyez-le !

_Quelle honte !

_Vous n'êtes pas digne de Poudlard !

_Mais je vous assure que les toiles sont de première qualité ! J'y ai veillé personnellement !

_Radin, chuchota Scath.

_Radin !

_Ouais ! Pendez-le !

_Euh non Rodolphe, on ne pend plus les gens depuis un bout de temps.

_Ah bon ? Dommage… dans ce cas, écartelez-le !

_Bonne idée !

_On n'écartèle pas les gens de nos jours !

_Et tu voudrais faire quoi, hein ?

_Ecorchons-le !

_...

Tandis que le directeur (l'actuel, pas les autres) et sa directrice adjointe s'employaient à calmer les peintures, les Sovrano se marraient discrètement (enfin, plus ou moins… comme dit Einstein, tout est relatif !).

_Sortez !

Ils regardèrent McGonagall.

_SORTEZ !

_Nous n'oserions désobéir à une si gentille demande, murmura Harry à sa sœur.

Scath lui sourit et ils tournèrent les talons après avoir salué d'une courbette Dumbledore –toujours occupé à calmer les portraits.

Ils sortirent du bureau, et eurent juste le temps d'atteindre la salle commune des Poufsouffles (Cédric leur avait donné le mot de passe) pour s'écrouler sur un canapé et hurler de rire sous le regard effaré des jaunes et noirs.

Cédric s'approcha d'eux en se demandant s'ils avaient pété un câble –ce qui ne l'aurait pas vraiment étonné.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna l'adolescent.

_Dumby… révolution… tableaux… chine… ouahahaha… rogue… hihi… potty… lac… hahaha… McGo…

_D'accoooooooooooord… _songea le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, résigné.

Et les Sovrano de rire de plus belle, ne songeant même pas à la retenue qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Ils avaient tort.

* * *

.

__Alors ? Interrogea Helmett, vous trouvez quelque chose ? _

__Non, répondit Ron en reposant son livre. Et toi Hermione ? _

__Rien non plus. C'est quand même étrange, j'aurais juré en avoir entendu parler… _

__Hagrid sait quelque chose sur ça, mais il ne veut rien dire ! _

__Les Sovrano aussi, murmura le rouquin. Je les ai entendus en parler. _

__Ces sales petits abrutis, cracha le Survivant. _

__Helmett ! _

_Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. _

__N'empêche, continua Ron, je suis persuadé qu'ils en savent pas mal sur ce type, là… _

__Nicholas Flamel. _

__Ouais. Nicholas Flamel. _

__Pour le moment, il faut continuer à chercher, décida Hermione en saisissant un autre livre. _

__Je suis d'accord. Parce que quoi que cache le chien, il faut découvrir ce que c'est et empêcher Rogue de le voler ! _

_Les trois amis se regardèrent et se remirent à fouiller d'un commun accord, cherchant une quelconque information sur le mystérieux Alchimiste et ses secrets… _

_._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous... *roulement de tambour* les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-J'aime bien quand Dumby tente de faire preuve d'autorité, ça impressionne trop...

-Rodolphe (le directeur qui veut pendre Dumby) est nommé en hommage à ma grenouille en peluche adorée, qui s'appelle elle aussi Rodolphe (et qui va bientôt se marier avec Churchill -mon ours en peluche miniature)

-Je suis complétement d'accord avec le fait que tuer Helmett et Ron aurait été un service rendu à l'humanité, mais ça aurait pourri ma fic (il me reste sept ans de scolarité à écrire, s'ils crèvent dés le premier tome, ça va pas le faire...)

-La phrase d'Harry sur l'autorité est directement inspirée de Gad Elmaley et de son spectacle _papa est en haut _(je vous laisse trouver quel passage !)

-La réflection sur la forêt interdite est de moi (premier symptôme de la Mary-Sue : Elle est inspiré de l'auteure)(NAAAAAAN ! OSKOUR ! J'AI FAIT UNE MARY-SUUUUUE)

-Dumby s'en prend plein la gueule ici (noooooon, c'est vrai ?)

-C'est pas fini

-Je l'aime bien Bubus, mais c'est juste qu'ici 1) il a un rôle de méchant (méchant du côté du bien, mais quand même...) et 2) j'adore le faire souffrir

-La raison numéro 2 est la plus importante. La 1) sert juste à me justifier... *se cache*

-Rogue débarque comme un cheveux (gras) sur la soupe xD lui aussi il a pas un rôle commode !

-Pauvre, pauvre Cédric, qui doit se coltiner les Sovrano... bon, je ne crois pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais bon, voilà quoi...

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je respecte quand même l'intrigue principale *trop contente d'elle-même*

Allez, je retourne à mes fics...

Rewiews ? Allez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous ! C'est en ce jour fatidique (deuxiéme jour de cours... bouhouhou...) que je poste (j'en avais besoin pour éviter la pendaison) ce chapitre qui as une fin SERIEUSE ! (je sais, moi aussi je m'épate xD) et en plus, il fait avancer l'histoire ! (vous pouvez applaudire)

Par contre, je vous préviens maintenant, je viens de rentrer en premiére (ES pour ceux que ça intéresse... personne ? bon, tant pis xD) ce qui signifie TPE + Bac de français + bac d'SVT + bac général blanc tout au long de l'année, donc ben... suivant le rythme de travail, je devrais peut-être différer un peu le rythme de parution... pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas (heureusement), mais ça pourra arriver, que ce soit maintenant ou quand je serais en terminale (si la fic continue jusque là).

Voili voilou ^^ je voulais vous le dire x)

Mais assez de blabla ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! (à savoir la fic)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des rewiews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les retenues, c'est chiants

Ou

Pourquoi le courage, c'est beau, noble et tout et tout, mais ça peut sérieusement raccourcir votre vie

* * *

.

_Salut les jeunes ! Tonna Hagrid en souriant légèrement. Je suis le gardien des Clés de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid. C'est avec moi que vous allez faire vos retenues.

Les Sovrano opinèrent en soupirant. A peine trente secondes avaient passés depuis le début de leur 'punition', et ils s'ennuyaient déjà.

_Vous allez venir avec moi dans la forêt, pour chercher une licorne qui s'est blessée, expliqua le garde-chasse. Il y aura Crockdur avec vous.

_Vous ? _S'interrogea Harry.

_Nous serons en deux groupes ? Fit Scath.

_Exact. Moi d'un côté, Crockdur et vous de l'autre. C'est comme ça que se passent toutes les retenues.

_Oh. Je vois.

Les deux frères et sœur échangèrent un regard amusé. Cette retenue allait finalement s'annoncer plus intéressante que prévue… il devait certainement y avoir plusieurs choses dans la forêt qui seraient plutôt utiles pour Arlequin et Colombine.

_Allez les jeunes ! Allons-y ! Et souvenez-vous, si vous avez des problèmes, envoyez des étincelles avec votre baguette, d'accord ?

_D'accord ! Répondirent d'une même voix le frère et la sœur.

Ils abordaient le même grand sourire innocent, et Hagrid le leur retourna, soulagé d'être tombé sur d'aussi gentils enfants (il est naïf, le pauvre…).

Il entra dans la forêt Interdite et les deux Serpentards lui emboitèrent le pas.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier durant plusieurs minutes, avec pour seule lumière la lueur tremblotante de leurs baguettes et de la lanterne d'Hagrid.

_C'est flippant, souffla Scath en raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette.

_Tu l'as dit, chuchota Harry.

Mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Un Sovrano n'avait jamais peur, d'abord. Ils étaient juste, euh… un peu effrayés ?

Et puis, les ombres sur le sol, c'était juste des ombres. Elles n'étaient pas étranges et angoissantes, pas du tout. Pareil pour l'araignée qui descendait le long des cheveux de Scath et… _quoi ? _

Harry blêmit et déglutit péniblement. Sa sœur et lui n'aimaient pas vraiment les araignées (bon, d'accord, surtout lui, et alors ? Scath, elle, elle avait peur des limaces !).

_Euh… Scath ?

_Quoi ?

_Il y a un truc dans tes cheveux… non, ne le touche pas !

L'enfant, qui avait avancée une main dans ses cheveux l'immobilisa aussitôt et consulta son frère du regard.

_... C'est quand même pas ce que je crois ? Questionna-t-elle.

_J'en ai bien peur que si, fit le jeune garçon en reculant.

_Par le soutif en dentelle de Dumbledore ! Au secours ! Une limace ! Dans mes cheveux ! A l'aide ! Help ! Que quelqu'un l'enlève !

Elle se mit à se secouer dans tous les sens en piaillant comme une… une… ben une fille, quoi (ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs, songea le brun), alors que Crockdur tournait autour d'elle en jappant d'un air affolé.

_Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyy, sois un frère, enlève-moi cette chose de mes cheveux… alleeeez !

_T'es folle ? S'exclama-t-il, c'est une ar…

Soudain, il se rendit compte de son erreur et se tut alors que la blonde se calmait soudain et lui souriait, une lueur furieuse dans l'œil.

_Une quoi ? Qu'allais-tu dire, Harry Sovrano ?

_-tudoncimaginer ? Débita l'enfant en se collant contre un arbre.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Scath et un rictus _légèrement _(mais alors là très léger, après tout, Scath est une douce et innocente petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?) psychopathe vint prendre place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait vers son bien-aimé frère (notez l'ironie).

Elle enleva l'arachnide de sa chevelure et la contempla.

Harry frissonna à la vue de l'hideuse chose à huit pattes qu'elle tenait.

_Scaaaaaath, supplia-t-il, fait pas ça…

_Oser me faire croire qu'il y avait une limace dans mes cheveux, murmura la psycopa… jeune fille (un lapsus ? Où ça ?).

_Tu vas le regretter après…

_Je ne crois pas non, monsieur le traître… MEUUUUUUUUURS !

Elle lui jeta l'araignée à la figure, et Harry loucha un moment sur la petite chose qui grimpait sur son nez à toute vitesse. Son cerveau mit un temps à se connecter.

_... HIIIIIIIII ! Une araignééééé !

Il se mit à sautiller sur place en agitant les mains, terrifié par la vue de la créature qui courrait sur son visage.

_Très masculin, félicitation, commenta la blonde avec un sourire satisfait.

_Scath, sois une sœur, ai pitiéééééééééééé !

_Pas de pitié pour les criminels !

_Steuplait !

_Non !

_Je t'en prie !

_No !

_Je t'en supplies !

_Nein !

_Au nom de notre famille !

_Dans tes rêves !

_De notre amour alors !

_Crève !

_De la perruque de Malfoy ?

_Meurs !

_Le shampoing de Rogue ?

_Va te faire cuire un œuf chez les Mangemorts !

_Cédric ?

_... *léger rougissement*.

Harry se figea sur place. Pourquoi Scath n'avait-elle rien dit ?

A cause (ou grâce à, c'est selon) de l'obscurité, il, n'avait pu voir les joues de Scathara Sovrano prendre une teinte rosée très inhabituelle chez elle, auquel cas il aurait immédiatement déduit plusieurs choses qui auraient conduites à la mort plus ou moins rapide (et douloureuse) de Cédric.

Il se contenta donc de darder un regard suspicieux sur sa blondinette de sœur avant que l'araignée décide de se percher sur le bout de son nez.

Il loucha sur le point noir qui le fixait et poussa un autre cri perçant.

_Masoeurchériequej'-tus'il-te-plaitavoirl'amabilitéd'otercetteimmondechosedemonnez ?

Scath le fixa, légèrement perdue :

_Euh… t'as dit quoi là ?

_Enlève-moi ça !

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant en croisant pensivement les bras :

_Hmm… je ne sais pas…

_Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

Harry sut qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. _Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras _était une phrase à ne jamais prononcer en présence de Scath si on tenait à… à tout, en fait.

Une lumière triomphante s'installa dans le regard bleu de la jeune fille et son frère sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Il avait fait une énorme connerie, et il sentit qu'il allait le regretter.

L'araignée fut ôtée de son nez par une main tranquille et déposée par terre. Elle s'en fut en grommelant des injures contre 'les stupides deux-pattes même pas capables de respecter d'éminents êtres' (ndla : non, je vous rassure, Harry n'a pas subitement apprit à parler aux araignées –pensée intéressante : si les sorciers pouvaient parler aux araignées, comment cela s'appellerait-il ? Le Huitpatte ?- ceci est une libre réinterprétation de l'auteur qui vous fait par d'un POV araignée inédit).

_Ceci est un contrat, mon très cher frère, déclara joyeusement Scath. Je te ferais part de _ce que je veux _demain.

_... Et si je te dis que c'était pour rire ?

_Et si je te dis qu'il y a plein d'araignées dans cette forêt ?

Le jeune garçon s'avoua vaincu et se prépara à souffrir le lendemain. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit _la _phrase à Scath, il avait passé deux semaines en robe (rose et ornée de dentelle… tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré l'avaient pris pour une fille, la honte !)

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans la forêt. Hagrid avait manifestement continué sur un autre chemin et Crockdur brillait par son absence.

_...

_Ouaip.

Les Sovrano frissonnèrent de concert.

MAIS ce n'était pas de la peur. Pas du tout. Ils avaient un peu froid.

_Et de toute manière si on avait peur ça changerait quoi ? _Se questionna Harry.

Un Sovrano n'avait pas peur. Un Sovrano était un fier mercenaire sans craintes ni reproches. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des mercenaires. Pour le moment, ils avaient onze ans et étaient proprement terrifiées par les ombres et les bruits de la forêt.

_Harry ?

_Oui Scath ?

_On le dira pas à Gaby, pas vrai ?

_Evidemment.

Ils se turent et progressèrent un peu plus sur le sentier. Un craquement les fit sursauter, puis ils se remirent en marche.

_Scath ?

_Oui Harry ?

_J'ai peur.

_Moi aussi.

Ils s'attrapèrent mutuellement la main, et avancèrent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain, une lueur argentée attira leur attention. C'était une flaque dans ce semblait être un liquide épais et brillant. Harry s'accroupit et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Il le trempa dans la flaque et le renifla.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda sa sœur.

_Aucune idée, répondit-t-il. Mais ça ressemble à du sang, en argenté.

_Du sang. _

La même pensée les frappa tous les deux et ils se regardèrent.

_Tu crois que ça pourrait être du sang de licorne ? Questionna Scath.

_Je ne crois pas ma grande, rétorqua le brun. J'en suis sûr.

Ils fixèrent la tache de sang quelques secondes, se consultèrent du regard, se dirent qu'ils avaient ratés une carrière de Griffondors, et partirent en suivant les gouttes étincelantes qui parsemaient le sol.

Elles s'arrêtaient une cinquantaine de mètres plus tard, alors qu'un buisson interdisait le passage.

Les Sovrano s'accroupirent. D'un rapide coup de baguette, Harry écarta quelques feuilles et ils risquèrent un œil de l'autre côté de la barrière végétale. Ce qu'ils y virent les terrifia.

Une ombre noire, probablement un sorcier, s'abreuvait au cou d'une licorne encore frémissante.

Tuer une licorne était un sacrilège pour tout les sorciers, et les Sovrano n'y faisaient pas exception. Ils blêmirent et levèrent leurs baguettes.

Deux _Stupéfix_ vinrent frôler la silhouette sombre, qui les évita en se redressant brusquement.

La tête du meurtrier se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venaient les éclairs rouges, et une main se leva, une baguette à son bout. Un sort violet partit à toute vitesse vers les Sovrano.

Harry poussa Scath et ils roulèrent sur le côté.

L'inconnu avançait à grands pas et les Serpentards, pétrifiés, le virent s'approcher avec une peur grandissante.

_Cours ! Cria soudain Scath en se levant.

Son frère la fixa et se redressa lentement, hypnotisé par l'ombre qui fondait sur eux.

_Cours bordel, Harry, cours !

La jeune fille l'attrapa par la main, et ils s'élancèrent ensemble vers le sentier.

Ils coururent à perdre haleine durant ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et s'écroulèrent contre un arbre, épuisés.

_Pu… tain, bredouilla Harry.

_Tu... han… l'as dit…

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler durant quelques secondes, afin de reprendre une respiration normale et de remettre leurs idées en place.

Dans leur tête, une seule pensée tournait sans cesse en rond, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir qu'ils la partageaient.

_Il y avait un truc pas net à Poudlard. Pas net, et vraiment effrayant. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Harry a peur des araignés.

-Il est dans la merde pour le deuxiéme tome... ('y a Aragog qui se balade, remember ? xD il va souffrir...)

-Le Pov araigné est intéressant : en fait, j'avais même pensé à faire un chapitre du point de vue de Titine l'araignée (oui je lui ai donné un surnom, et alors ?)

-Ce chapitre prouve finalement que les Sovrano sont humains : ils ont des réactions stupides comme tout le monde (et un certain côté griffondor)

-La partie sur les ombres qui font peur souléve un point qui m'énerve un peu dans les livres Harry Potter : notre petit Survivant est tout tranquille dans la forêt (d'aprés mes souvenirs -rectifiez-moi si j'ai tort). A onze ans, le soir, dans une forêt, quoi ! Avec des bruits, des trucs bizarres, des craquements, des ombres, seul avec son pire ennemi -qui LUI a une réaction normale-. Moi, j'aurais été terrifiée... pas vous ?

-je ne commenterais pas la réaction de Scath par rapport à Cédric, elle sera bien assez expliquée dans le quatriéme tome... (comment ça c'est dans longtemps ?)

-... j'ai spoilé là (vous m'en voulez ? Beaucoup ? Ah bah m...)*part se cacher*

-_le soutif en dentelle de Dumbledore_ est une expression que j'aime bien... et puis, qui sait, Dumby est peut-être une Drag Queen (aucune idée de comment ça s'écrit, désolé...)

-Euh... plus d'idée, désolé... promis, le prochain chapitre je me rattrape !

Allez, je retourne à mes fics...

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	17. Interlude I

Salut ! Me voici me voilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre... qui n'en est pas vraiment un *se cache*

En fait, c'est plus un interlude (je pense qu'il y en aura un ou deux par tome), qui me permet de faire arriver des trucs sans rapports avec la fic. Généralement, ce sont des délires que je veux vous faire partager (c'est le cas ici) alors ben... bonne lecture !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Pour le dernier passage (vous verrez lequel...) j'ai été visionner une vidéo, que j'ai adorée. Elle s'appelle _chuis un rebel_, de Cupofty, et est disponible sur Youtube. Elle m'a faite délirer, et je vous conseille franchement de la voir !

* * *

Interlude I

La magie de Noël (version Sovrano)

Ou

Comment être un rebel, sponsorisé par Drago Malfoy

* * *

.

_Un certain moment, une certaine heure, un certain endroit… _

_._

Ce matin-là, toute la Grande Salle était réunie pour le petit-déjeuner, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Car le matin de Noël il ne pouvait y avoir que cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_VOUS ! ESPECE DE SALOPS !

Ah non ?

_JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! TOUS LES DEUX !

_OUAIS !

Voyons voir ce qui se passe… *zoom de la caméra imaginaire* (ça y est, l'auteure se prend pour une grande reporter… A vous les studios !)

Helmett Potter et Ronald Weasley entrent comme des furies dans la Grande Salle. Ils sont les seuls Griffondors présents. Une grande barbe a poussée sur leur visage, ils ont de la bedaine et leurs habits sont d'un rouge et blancs ravissant.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a du Sovrano là-dessous…

Ce sont d'ailleurs eux que montrent nos deux Pères Noël en herbe, le visage aussi rouge que leurs habits.

Harry et Scath affichèrent un visage aussi innocent que l'agn… le vea… le lap… la vipère qui vient de naître et contemplèrent, les yeux ronds, le dégaine des deux Griffy. Seul un léger sourire trahissait leur amusement.

_BANDES DE SALES LIMACES VISQUEUSES ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE REGRETTER CA !

_Mais enfin…

_Potter, de quoi…

_Parles-tu ? Nous…

_N'avons rien à voir là-dedans !

_SALES PETITS…

_Helmett ! Langage ! Intervint Lily Potter en levant le nez de sa tasse de thé.

_... Oui maman… répondit piteusement le Survivant.

Dans un bel ensemble, la Grande Salle éclata de rire alors que d'autres Griffondors arrivaient, costumés de la même manière que les deux enfants.

Neville, qui n'y avait pas échappé, regarda ses vêtements, sa barbe, capta le regard d'excuse de ses amis –regard néanmoins légèrement amusé- et soupira en s'asseyant à la table des Poufsouffles (il est néanmoins à noter qu'il faisait de gros efforts sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de rire. Voix de la raison il était, voix de la raison il resterait ! –ou pas)

_Eh bien, commenta Cédric entre deux hurlements de rire, c'est un Noël qui commence bien !

Les Sovrano approuvèrent, alors que Neville demandait d'une voix lasse et un peu (mais vraiment un tout petit peu, hein) hilare :

_Mais est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui désapprouve ce genre de chose ?

Trois regards résignés se tournèrent vers lui.

_Je crains…

_Que oui !

Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent vers les propriétaires des voix et tombèrent sur Fred et George Weasley, qui caressaient leurs barbes dans une parfaite imitation de Dumbledore.

_Nous sommes…

_Impressionnés !

_Arlequin et…

_Colombine sont…

_Vraiment des artistes !

Les Sovrano se regardèrent et se sourire mutuellement avant de se tourner vers les Griffondors et de répondre :

_Mais nous…

_N-y somme pour rien, ces deux…

_Farceurs sont…

_Des indépendants dont nous…

_Ne connaissons pas les secrets !

_Mais enfin…

_C'est tout de même…

_Remarquable !

_Certes mais ils…

_Ne sont pas…

_De notre fait !

_Ce serait possible d'avoir les sous-titres ? On ne comprend plus rien là !

Les deux paires de jumeaux sourirent à Cédric qui les regardaient, complètement perdu, et reprirent dans un langage « normal » en vérifiant que personne ne les aient entendus.

_Nous sommes flattés de travailler avec deux personnes telles que vous, chuchotèrent Fred et Georges en s'asseyant à la table des Poufsouffles.

_C'est un plaisir, rétorqua Harry.

_Et puis sans vous, murmura Scath, nous n'aurions put réaliser les petites réjouissances de cette après-midi.

Arrêt sur image de la part de Cédric et Neville.

Un lent sourire niais se dessina sur les lèvres du Poufsouffle, et l'enfant à côté de lui lui jeta un regard désespéré.

_Alors c'est à ça que servait le premier cadeau ? Demanda l'adolescent blond.

Lui et Neville avaient tous deux reçus des moufles (roses ornées de petits moutons, évidemment), une écharpe (aux couleurs des moufles) et un livre (_L'intégral des chansons paillardes, tome 1_) de la part des Sovrano.

-Cédriiiiic… t'es sensé être un quelqu'un de responsable… empêche-les de faire ça… allez… supplia le rouge et or.

Il ne récolta qu'un autre sourire niais.

Mais pourquoi lui ? Hein ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris le jour où il avait été serrer la main de ces deux démons ? _

Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin/Morgane/Godric/Helga/Salazar/Rowena/le Père Noël (rayer la mention inutile) pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas put avoir une petite vie tranquille parmi ses condisciples poudlariens pendant sept ans, et jouir d'un travail sympathique et d'une vie enn… normale ?

Il passa le reste du petit-déjeuner à réfléchir là-dessus, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se leva pour aller à la bibliothèque avancer ses devoirs et retrouver Hermione qu'il remarqua que son sac était plus lourd que d'habitude.

Il s'assit à même le sol et se prépara à voir un des « colis » empoissonnés que lui envoyaient régulièrement les Serpentards ou les Griffondors.

Il en recevait parfois, de même que les brimades ou les insultes. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis, parce qu'il ne voulait pas les embêter avec des choses comme ça, et avait ignoré toutes les mauvaises blagues qu'on lui faisait.

Il plongea la main dans son sac et retira un livre.

_Abécédaire complet des plantes magiques et de leur culture _par Isabelle Laboure. Une édition collector.

Une petite carte y était attachée, et deux mots y étaient écrits : _Joyeux Noël. _

Et Neville sourit, et se dit qu'il était vraiment très bête de se poser des questions à propos de ses amis.

Il les avait, et c'était très bien comme ça.

.

* * *

.

Cédric marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Dans sa main, le cadeau officieux des Sovrano (une paire de gants de Quiddich enchantées pour résister à tous les temps) qu'ils lui avaient discrètement donné après le petit-déjeuner, en pensant qu'il ne les voyait pas faire.

Il les avait également vu déposer un livre dans le sac de Neville, et avait sourit face à la maladresse des deux Serpentards.

Parce que malgré toute leur belle assurance et leur (très) grande gueule, ils demeuraient encore des enfants mal à l'aise avec les sentiments et timides face aux démonstrations d'affections.

Il vit les Sovrano au détour d'un couloir, et se cacha pour les regarder discuter avec les jumeaux Weasley, une poignée de neige à la main.

_Le sort tient ? Demandèrent les Griffondors.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête :

_Celui que vous nous avez donné dure environs deux ou trois heures heures, mais tout s'effondre après.

Les roux se mordirent les lèvres en se regardant, puis sourirent :

_Ce sera…

_Suffisant pour…

_Une bataille, de toute…

_Manière !

Les jumeaux contemplèrent la neige dans leurs mains et la laissèrent tomber sur le sol en ricanant, une lueur amusée dans les yeux –probablement en prévision de ce qui allait se passer dans l'après-midi.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent sur une révérence ironique, et Cédric avança vers le petit tas blanc qui gisait au sol. Il regarda les flocons briller et sourit.

Il se promit de laisser trainer un ou deux livres sur les sortilèges de conservation et d'animation de la matière à la bibliothèque, histoire qu'Arlequin et Colombine tombent _accidentellement _dessus.

Après tout, lui aussi pouvait faire un cadeau de Noël officieux, n'est-ce pas ? Songea-t-il en fixant la paire de gants dans sa main.

.

* * *

.

Severus Rogue regardait la neige tomber depuis la tour d'Astronomie, interdite d'accès aux élèves durant les vacances.

Il aimait la neige. Froide et pourtant belle, mortelle et innocente, elle représentait un paradoxe constant pour lui. Cette étrange fascination lui venait d'un souvenir flou de son enfance, au temps où les chocolats chauds se buvaient à deux, et où Lily dansait encore sous les flocons.

Lorsque la première neige tombait, elle venait le chercher et le trainait jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, presqu'à l'orée de la forêt Interdite.

_Tu as vu Sev ? La neige est tombée ! Criait-elle, les joues rougies par l'excitation et le froid.

Là, elle marchait un peu, levait la tête vers le ciel, et commençait à tourner, tourner encore et encore sous la poudre scintillantes qui parsemait ses cheveux de givre et tombait de ses cils quand elle battait des paupières en regardant le soleil hivernal.

Et il avait beau lui dire qu'il faisait froid, qu'ils allaient attraper un rhume, et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'appliquer un sort de protection des yeux si elle voulait regarder le soleil, Lily continuait à tourner, et à danser parmi les flocons.

_Il faut te détendre, Sev ! Profite de la vie ! Lui lançait-elle régulièrement en riant, alors qu'elle tournoyait.

Ensuite, une fois que le vertige l'avait saisi, elle s'arrêtait, et titubait maladroitement jusqu'à lui pour s'assoir à ses côté en lui souriant.

Il se rappelait ne jamais l'avoir trouvée plus belle qu'à cet instant, alors que son nez rougit par le froid remuait légèrement, qu'elle tentait de réchauffer ses mains en soufflant dessus, et qu'elle le prenait par le bras pour lui transmettre sa chaleur.

Il songeait à la couleur de ses yeux, ce vert émeraude si particulier, qui se reflétait dans la neige glacée comme un miroir, et qui le regardait, à peine encombré de temps à autre par un flocon.

Il se rappelait aussi très bien combien elle était splendide alors qu'elle souriait au ciel, pleine de cette liberté enfantine qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Et maintenant il la voyait, les yeux baissés, marcher comme une ombre dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait se demander ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme pour la transformer en un fantôme vivant.

_Que t'est-il arrivé, Lily ? Quand as-tu cessé de regarder le soleil ? _

.

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy soupira de soulagement en se cachant dans un coin. Il avait _enfin _réussi à s'esquiver hors de la troupe d'animaux qui le suivaient comme des petits chiens (normal, pour des animaux…)

De qui parlait-il ? Mais des ses soi-disant amis, bien sur ! Ceux que son père avait soigneusement choisi pour lui avant même qu'il ne soit né, afin qu'il n'ait que de _bonnes fréquentations_ pour devenir un parfait petit Lord Malfoy.

Crabb, Goyle –de vrais petits gorilles-, Pansy Parkinson –ravissant bouledogue sans cervelle-, Blaise Zabini –un serpent pur et dur- et Théodore Nott –idem-.

De charmants espions qui rapportaient tout ce qu'il faisait à leurs parents, qui eux-mêmes le disaient à son père.

En somme, il était surveillé jour et nuit, comme l'avait été son père, et son grand-père, son arrière-grand-père, et ainsi jusqu'à la première génération de Malfoy, _amen. _

_Vive les Sang-Purs, _songea Draco avec ironie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les environs, histoire de voir si l'un ou l'autre de ses ''amis'' (notez le sarcasme) se trouvait dans les parages.

Personne. Alléluia.

Liberté, liberté chérie ! Le petit blond se permit une minuscule danse de la victoire, avant de s'engouffrer dans un couloir avec la ferme intention d'envoyer les coutumes Sang-Pur se faire cuire un œuf chez les Griffondors et de profiter de la neige.

Eeeeeeeeeh oui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, onze ans et quelques mois, était un rebelle dans l'ombre (mais en public, c'était une autre histoire).

Il sautilla donc pendant quelques minutes, quand il vit une flèche. C'était une jolie petite flèche rose fluo, peinte sur le mur. Elle indiquait le couloir.

Intrigué, le blondinet suivit la direction du regard. Une autre flèche rose montrait un autre couloir.

C'est ainsi qu'il trottina de flèche en flèche, ne prenant pas garde aux lézards dessinés en dessous qui paraissaient se foutre de lui (et qui le faisaient surement). Il en suivit une dizaine, avant de se retrouver… sur le seuil de Poudlard, en compagnie d'à peu prés tous les élèves.

_Tient ? Etrange… _

Il se faufila jusqu'au premier rang, tachant d'éviter les autres Serpentards, et tomba sur… sur…

Rien. Juste de la neige.

De la neige blanche.

De la neige qui bougeait un peu.

De la neige qui se soulevait.

De la neige qui formait un immense canon.

De la neige qui se transformait en obus.

Des obus qui allaient dans le canon.

Le canon qui se pointait vers eux.

**BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIIIIIIIIIIIIGE ! **Hurla une Colombine hystérique.

_Eh merde…_

.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous, avec une double dose cette fois : les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-J'ai galéré pour le titre... j'ai mis au moins dix minutes à trouver quelque chose de potable !

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est un Pov tous personnages (sauf les Sovrano). Je voulais le faire depuis quelques temps, en me disant que ce serait une bonne expérience...

-J'ai un mal fou à écrire avec Neville ou Rogue, je ne sais pas pourquoi... avec Draco aussi, mais lui je fais toujours dans l'OOC le plus total.

-Mais une fois que je me lance sur eux, je ne m'arrête plus... un bien ? un mal ? aucune idée...

-La vision de Draco en rebel m'a fait délirer pendant au moins cinq minutes, et j'ai dû m'arrêter d'écrire pour rigoler à mon aise.

-Mais en même temps, je me dis que c'est (peut-être) un peu plausible, vu qu'en fait, sauf en Pov Harry, on ne l'a jamais vraiment 'vu' dans les livres, alors il pourrait bien être comme ça (c'est une vision que j'aime bien, je l'admet x)).

-Et puis, Draco a été un gamin comme les autres dans son enfance (ou pas hem) alors ben... (ok ok, je me tais)

-Neville apparait un peu rochon ici. Il va se décoincer, promis !

-Le passage Rogue/Lily... que dire...

-C'est guimauve. Je sais.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, d'abord ! C'est juste que... ils sont si beau, tous les deux... *essuie une larmichette* Vive les Rogue/Lily ! *en mode 'fan déchainée'*

-En fait, j'aime beaucoup ce passage... mon côté fleur bleue qui ressort, probablement... (ne le dites à personne ou ma réputation est foutue !)

-Cédric... Cédric... Cédric... il me fait délirer lui. Mais je me demande comment il fait pour traîner avec des gosses de onze ans alors qu'il en a quatorze (similitude d'âge mental, peut-être ?)

-Inutile de vous dire combien le dernier passage (avec le canon) m'a fait délirer. L'idée de tous les pôvre pitis éléves de Poudlard éclaboussés par la neige, et Drakichou en premiére ligne... j'ai adoré *en mode 'l'auto-complimentation, c'est bon pour la santé*

-Je crois que c'est tout...

Allez, je retourne à mes fics

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : J'en profite pour vous conseiller une série qui, pour moi, est et restera un monument d'humour et de délire : _Excel saga_ (un anime), disponible sur internet... j'adooooooooooore !

PPS : C'est tout


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Les chaussettes bleues

Ou

Pourquoi les examens son déconseillés aux personnes fragiles mentalement

* * *

[en raison de l'importante ellipse temporel qui a lieu dans ce chapitre, l'auteure vous fait un petit résumé de tout ce qui s'est passé entre, parce qu'elle a trop la flemme de se taper dix chapitres inutiles juste pour décrire les mois qui ont passés… -oui je suis feignante, et alors ?]

* * *

_Noël avait passé, le Nouvel An (et les pétards que Colombine et Arlequin avait planqués un peu partout aussi –mais plus difficilement), la Saint-Valentin, et toutes les autres fêtes. _

_Les mois aussi avaient filés à toute vitesse. Les cours, les blagues, les joies, la routine, et cætera et cætera. _

_La fin de l'année arriva, et avec elle de nombreuses découvertes. Ainsi, Helmett et ses deux amis avaient découverts le secret du chien à trois têtes, et comptaient bien empêcher Rogue de voler la pierre philosophale. _

_Ladite pierre que les Sovrano avaient totalement oubliée, peu concernés par ce genre de chose (selon eux)._

_Dommage. _

* * *

_MADEMOISELLE SOVRANO !

Scath battit des cils et fit un sourire angélique à McGonagall :

_Oui, professeur ?

La directrice-adjointe inspira, expira, inspira, expira, et se dit que _non, il ne fallait surtout pas tuer une élèves. Surtout pas. Sinon elle irait dire bonjour aux Détraqueurs en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'meurtre'. _

_Peut-on savoir, fit la vieille femme en tachant de garder son calme (_pense à ta retraite Minerva. Pense à ta retraite_), pourquoi est-ce que vous avez changé votre tasse en _chaussette _?

La Serpentard souleva la chaussette.

_J'aime le bleu, rétorqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_Pense à ta retraite. Deux mois aux Bahamas pour commencer… _

_Vous étiez sensé transformer cette tasse en bol.

_Les bols, c'est nul, intervint une autre personne.

Le regard de Minerva tomba alors sur Harry Sovrano, qui affichait un air ennuyé :

_Scath a raison, continua ce dernier. Les chaussettes sont mieux que les bols.

_Du calme Minerva. Un double-homicide n'arrangera pas ton cas. _

_Surtout si elles sont bleus, ajouta la blondinette en tachant de dissimuler son sourire.

_Surtout si elles sont bleus, répéta son frère, son visage abordant une expression convaincu du plus bel effet.

_Dumbledore pourrait-il lui envoyer des oranges lorsqu'elle serait en prison ? _

_...

A ce moment, tous les élèves se levèrent. Le cours était fini, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que le professeur de métamorphose irait en prison. _Ouf. _

Il ne restait plus qu'à survivre au prochain cours avec les monstres.

La vieille femme se promena au hasard des allées, regardant les travaux des élèves. Malfoy, parfait –bien que son bol soit un peu trop euh… raffiné pour être qualifié de bol-. Parkinson, médiocre. Crabb et Goyle, nul –ils n'avaient rien transformé du tout-. Les Serdaigles, avec qui les Serpentards partageaient le cours de métamorphose, avaient quasiment tous un résultat parfais.

Et dans cet amas de bols divers, deux petites choses se détachaient avec insolence. McGonagall les souleva et les regarda avec lassitude.

Devant ses yeux, une paire de chaussettes –bleues- semblaient lui faire la nique.

_Combien de temps avant la retraite ? _

* * *

_Je suis pas prêêêêêt… Scaaaaaaaath, aide-moiiii…

Cédric enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et se mit à sangloter sans retenue, sous le regard agacé de Mme Pince. A côté de lui, des dizaines de livres s'étalaient sur toute la longueur de la table.

_Mais siiiiiiii Céd, répondit Scath en lui tapotant machinalement le dos, tu vas le faire.

_Noooooon…

_Siiiiiiiiii…

_Noooon… je suis un raté… j'aurais dû aller à Griffondor…

_Mais noooooooo…

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les Griffondors ?

_Rien Neville, rien du tout.

_Je suis sûr que si Harry ! Il l'a dit ! Il a insulté Griffondor !

_Mais nooooon…

_Mais siiiiiii…

_Je suis un raté… bouhouhou…

_Mais noooooon…

_Mais siiiiiii…

_N'insulte pas les Griffondors, espèce de blond !

_Neville, il n'a pas…

_Si !

_Nooooon…

_Je vais tout louper… snif…

_Mais non Cédric, t'as toujours eu de super notes aux examens, pas vrai ?

_Nooooon… l'année dernière j'ai eu un E en Potion… je suis un raté…

_T'as plus intérêt à insulter Griffondor ! C'est ma maison !

_Neville…

_T'as raison Nev… je vais être renvoyé de Poudlard…

_Cédric…

_Même si je vais louper les examens, je serais toujours à Griffondor et… par les chaussettes de Merlin, les examens !

_Ouiiiiii, les examens… et encore toi, tu n'es qu'en première année… moi je suis en quatrième… je vais me manger…

_Moi aussiiiiii… Je ne suis pas digne d'être à Griffondor…

Les Sovrano se regardèrent et poussèrent un long soupir avant de se remettre à réconforter leurs amis.

_Combien de temps avant les examens ? _

* * *

_On va aller tuer ce crétin de Rogue !

_Ouais, bien dit Helm !

_Hem… les garçons, je ne sais pas si…

_Ca va Hermione ! On sait ce qu'on fait !

_Oui mais…

_Arrête de te la jouer rabat-joie ! C'est pas comme si on allait mourir !

_Non, mais je…

_On va être des héros ! On aura sauvé la pierre et tué Rogue !

_Quoi ? Ce n'est…

_Ca va être facile, après tout, on n'est super-fort, pas vrai ?

_Je ne pense pas que…

_Et les Sovrano seront trop jaloux !

_Ouais ! On va leur montrer que les Serpentards sont des mauviettes !

_Le professeur Rogue n'aurait pas…

_Mais combien de fois il va falloir te le répéter, Hermione ?

_Ce type est un Serpentard, et en plus il déteste Helmett !

_Ca ne veut rien di…

_Tu nous énerves !

_Si Helmett le dit, c'est que c'est vrai !

_Est-ce que tu doutes de moi, Hermione ?

_Non, vous êtes mes amis, mais…

_Voilà ! On va aller empêcher Rogue de prendre la pierre !

_Quand ?

_Quand il attaquera ! Probablement après les examens…

_Géniale !

_Mais…

_Ca va Hermione, arrête de ronchonner !

La jeune fille soupira.

_Combien de temps avant que ces deux-là grandissent ? _

* * *

_Bon.

_Bon.

_Il va falloir y aller.

_Certes.

_Affronter _ça_.

_Hélas.

_Tu crois que ça fait mal ?

_Honnêtement ?

_Raaaah, je le savais…

_Oui.

_On va mourir.

_C'est un fait.

_Je veux être incinéré.

_Moi aussi.

_Il faudra qu'on mélange nos cendres.

_Je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité.

_Gaby les dispersera à Las Vegas.

_Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

_Evidemment.

_Merci.

_C'est rien.

_Tu as été un frère fantastique.

_Tu as été la meilleure sœur du monde.

_Oh, Harry !

_Oh, Scath !

Des étoiles dans les yeux, les deux Sovrano coururent l'un vers l'autre, le visage illuminé par leur amour fraternel mutuel. Ils s'enlacèrent, et si un soleil couchant avait pu faire son apparition, il l'aurait fait pour compléter le tableau qu'ils formaient.

Neville les regarda. Il regarda la salle d'examen (la cause de toute la discussion), et soupira.

_Combien de temps à les supporter ? _

* * *

_**Quirrel… **_

_Oui maître ?

_**La pierre… sais-tu… où elle est ? **_

_Oui maître.

_**Nous nous en… emparerons… bientôt… **_

_Quand maître ?

_**Bientôt, mon serviteur… bientôt… **_

_Et le garçon, maître ?

_**Nous le tuerons… en même temps… **_

_Comment, maître ?

_**Tu le sauras… lorsque je le… jugerais bon…**_

_... Bien maître. Qu'il en soit fait selon votre désir.

Seul dans sa salle de classe, Quirrel se tut, et reprit la lecture de son livre. Mais dans sa tête, la voix de son Lord résonnait, et elle chantait, telle une funèbre litanie, un petit mot plein de promesse.

_Combien de temps avant l'accomplissement des désirs du maître ? _

_**Bientôt… bientôt… **_

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et maintenant : les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Tout d'abords, je tient à présenter mes plus sincéres excuses pour le truc des chaussettes bleues.

-Non, sérieusement. Je ne sais pas DU TOUT d'où c'est sortit. Au départ, le passage avec McGo n'était même pas sensé avoir lieu...

-J'espére que vous me pardonnerez pour cet 'incident chaussette' qui est totalement indépendant de ma volonté.

-Cédric en stressé des études m'a... achevée. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais écrire des trucs pareils.

-Idem pour Neville. SuperLondubat défend la noble maison des Griffy ! Hourrah ! (ok, je sors)

-Encore une fois, il est à noter qu'Helmett et Ron font preuve d'une étonnante connerie (tuer Severus, et puis quoi encore ?)

-Minerva a tout faux : en prison, ce ne sont pas des oranges que Dumby lui apportera, mais des citrons XD

-Mais quand même, la pauvre quoi. Je me trouve véritablement méchante ces temps-ci.

-Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est pas fini...

**Information importante ! A LIRE ! **

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, la fin du premier tome approche (plus que deux ou trois chapitres !) alors j'aimerais votre avis : **

**Est-ce que j'écris le deuxiéme tome sur cette fic, ou est-ce que j'en créer une autre pour y mettre la deuxiéme année de nos héros ? **

**Répondez-moi vite s'il vous plait x) **

Voili voilou, je crois que c'est tout...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	19. Chapter 18

Salut à tous !

Me voici pour ce chapitre tant attendu, puisque (pour une fois) je respecte la chronologie du livre ! Qui c'est la meilleure ?

Enfin bref. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chapitre est un des derniers de ce tome-ci...ça me fait tout drôle...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Où on apprend que Neville est flippant,

Ou

Pourquoi il ne faut _jamais_ abimer les chaussures de Scath

* * *

_Le chien._

_Je le savais ! Hurlait Scath, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je savais que ces cons de Griffondors nous foutraient dans les emmerdes !

Le chien à trois têtes grogna, manifestement totalement d'accord avec elle, avant qu'une de ses gueules ne se jette sur la blondinette, qui ne l'évita que par un brusque saut sur le côté.

_Je te jure que la prochaine fois que quelqu'un vient nous demander de l'aide, je l'étrangle, ami ou pas !

_Je sais ! Rétorqua Harry, très occupé à courir pour éviter la queue frétillante de l'animal.

_Je m'en fous !

_Moi aussi !

_GROUAAAAAAARF ! *Gnap*

_Scath ! Non ! Hurla Harry en entendant une des gueules du chien se refermer sur ce qui semblait être sa sœur.

_Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

Ah oui, ça lui revenait. A cause de Potter, Weasley et Granger, comme d'habitude. Trois stupides Griffondors qui avaient eu suffisamment de neurones pour découvrir ce que gardait le chien, mais pas assez de cerveau pour agir intelligemment et ne pas aller risquer leurs vies inutilement.

Ils s'étaient enfuis de leur dortoir, sous les yeux ébahis de Neville, pour aller soi-disant tuer Rogue (qui –selon eux- était le grand méchant de l'histoire) et devenir des héros.

C'est ainsi que Neville avait fait irruption dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, où les deux Sovrano étaient en train de planifier une énième blague, pour leur demander, haletant, de 'sauver Hermione du piège où ses deux abrutis d'amis l'avaient conduis' (Neville aimait beaucoup Hermione. Au moins autant qu'il détestait Potter et son acolyte, ce qui n'était pas peu dire)

Et, avec leur grande bonté de cœur (bon d'accord, surtout parce que Neville était vraiment effrayant quand il voulait quelque chose), les Serpentards avaient consentis à lever leurs fesses du sol et à aller secourir les trois princesses en détresse (dixit Harry).

Et par la même occasion récupérer une certaine pierre philosophale –mais ça, ils s'étaient bien gardés de l'avouer à leur ami rouge et or.

Sauf qu'ils avaient oublié qu'avant d'accéder à la princesse et à son trésor, il y a toujours un 'putain de bordel de dragon de mes deux' à combattre (dixit Scath).

Scath qui regardait actuellement une de ses plus belles chaussures (cuir noir, Gucci, pointure 36, faite sur mesure par un cordonnier parisien un an auparavant, et qui lui avait couté une fortune) se faire mâchonner par deux mâchoires canines baveuses.

Elle baissa le regard vers sa chaussure restante, et son autre pied, à peine recouvert par une chaussette blanche.

Elle le remonta vers les lambeaux de ce qui avait été la moitié de ses gains à Vegas la première fois qu'elle y était allée.

Son regard bleu se posa sur la troisième gueule du chien, qui se jetait sur elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un second cri d'avertissement, voulut jeter un sort, quand…

_TA GUEULE !

Le cri avait résonné dans la pièce avec la force d'un marteau. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer, tandis que Touffu, puisque tel était le nom de la bête, s'immobilisait, comme intrigué.

Une de ses têtes (la troisième) s'approcha de la blondinette.

_TU BOUGES PLUS !

Le chien s'immobilisa immédiatement, ses trois cerveaux primaires analysant rapidement ce qui se passait.

Lui, Touffu (comme le surnommait son maître), Poupouille de son vrai nom –honorable nom qui signifiait 'celui-qui-mange-la-viande-comme-un-cochon'-, avait toujours fait son boulot correctement.

Il avait chassé tous les deux-pattes qui s'aventuraient dans sa tanière, sauf trois petits deux-pattes qui l'avaient honteusement endormi, et un autre qui avait fait pareil. Maudits deux-pattes ! Si son maître apprenait ça, il n'aurait pas de susucre !

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Poupouille détestait par-dessus tout, c'était être privé de susucre.

Alors quand il avait vu deux petits deux-pattes –dont l'une avait une couleur de poil suspecte, entre le jaune quand-il-faisait-pipi et le jaune quand-il-avait-mal-digéré-le-susucre-, il s'était dit qu'il allait finalement avoir son friandise adorée.

Mais les deux-pattes ne s'étaient pas laissé faire, et il avait fini par s'énerver.

Sauf que la deux-pattes aux cheveux couleur-pipi faisait des choses _bizarres_. Il approcha encore plus la gueule numéro 3 (son maître l'avait appelée Tif-tif) pendant que la gueule numéro 2 (Tof-tof) restait en retrais avec la gueule numéro 1 (Taf-taf).

_J'AI DIT : PAS BOUGER ! T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?

Deux-pattes jaune-pipi avait l'air en colère, et Poupouille se ratatina brusquement devant cet accès d'autorité.

_AH TU T'ECRASE MAINTENANT ! TU FAIS MOINS LE FIER QUAND T'AS QUELQU'UN QUI L'OUVRE DEVANT TOI, HEIN ?

Il voulut gémir, mais une autre tirade de Jaune-pipi l'interrompit :

_AH NON ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU ME FASSES LE COUP DU GENTIL CHIEN ! TU AS ETE MECHANT ! TRES MECHANT ! TU M'ENTENDS ? VILAIN CHIEN !

Trois paires d'yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent démesurément, et se mirent à trembler. Lui, un vilain chien ? Mais pourquoi ?

_AH TU NE SAIS PAS ? ET BIEN JE VAIS TE LE DIRE ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE, MOI, A T'ENDORMIR ! TU NOUS AS MIS DANS LA MERDE ! PARFAITEMENT ! LA MERDE ! VILAIN, VILAIN CHIEN !

Mais il avait juste fait ce que son maître lui avait dit de faire ! Pourquoi s'en prenait t'on à lui ?

_S'ATTAQUER A UNE DE MES CHAUSSURES ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE ? TU SAIS COMBIEN CA COUTE ? EST-CE QUE TU AS IDEE DU NOMBRE DE GENS QUE J'AI DU ARNAQUER POUR ME LES PAYER ? ET LAISSER PASSER CE CONNARD DE POTTER ET SES CONNARDS DE COPAINS ! CA T'AMUSE DE ME DONNER DU TRAVAIL EN PLUS ? J'AI PAS QUE CA A FAIRE, MOI, DE JOUER LES SAUVEUSES DU MONDE ! ET HARRY NON PLUS !

Soudain, Poupouille décida qu'il en avait assez. Il était un chien à trois têtes, que diable ! Les deux-pattes –peu importe qu'ils soient jaune-pipi ou non- devaient avoir peur de lui !

Il s'avança, et ordonna à sa tête 3 de montrer les dents en grognant.

_TU CROIS QUE TU VAS M'IMPRESSIONER EN FAISANT TON GROS DUR ? ET BIEN NON, CA NE MARCHE PAS AVEC MOI ! ALORS MAINTENANT, COUCHE !

Poupouille n'avait plus connu une autorité comme celle-ci depuis sa môman, une honorable chienne à trois têtes répondant au doux nom de Sissi (l'équivalent de 'celle-qui-griffe-terriblement-mal').

Il regarda la deux-pattes jaune-pipi.

Et brusquement, il _sut. _

Ce jour-là, Poupouille, celui-qui-mange-la-viande-comme-un-cochon, venait de trouver une nouvelle maman.

.

HPHPHP

.

Stupéfait, Harry vit un chien à trois têtes de quatre mètres de haut gémir doucement, et déposer presque timidement les lambeaux baveux de ce qui avait dû être une chaussure dans une vie antérieur devant Scath, et se coucher avant de lever neufs grands yeux pleins d'espoir devant elle.

_Mouais, marmonna celle-ci, se calmant soudainement.

Les yeux du chien se mirent à briller encore plus, et il frotta une de ses joues contre la jambe de la fillette.

Les joues de Scath prirent une teinte rosée, et elle se mit à gratouiller une des têtes en marmonnant un 'oui bon ça va, c'est pas super-important non plus, pas besoin de faire cette tête-la' qui en disait long sur l'efficacité du charme canin.

La Serpentard regarda longuement le chien.

_Harry ? Fit-elle soudainement.

_Oui ?

_T'as toujours voulu un chien, non ?

_Ben… oui.

_Génial, parce que je viens de t'en trouver un.

Un aboiement surexcité vint couvrir ses paroles, et une queue de deux mètres de long se mit à battre frénétiquement, manquant de tuer le brun.

_Tu pourrais lui dire de se calmer, s'il-te-plait ? Cria-t-il en direction de sa sœur.

Un simple regard suffit à faire s'immobiliser le chien, qui leva un autre regard implorant sur sa nouvelle maîtresse.

_... _reducto_, marmonna Scath, cédant une fois de plus aux yeux de la bête.

L'animal atteint la taille d'une taupe, et se mit à sauter partout en poussant des aboiements joyeux, jusqu'à ce que la Serpentard le mette dans sa poche.

La jeune fille descendit de la trappe, et Harry la suivit en se demandant si Touffu pourrait lui apprendre le truc du regard… au cas où.

.

HPHPHP

;

_La plante._

_TU T'ECARTES, ESPECE DE SALOPERIE DE LEGUME !

Les tentacules montèrent sur le cou d'Harry, qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

_TOUT DE SUITE ! Continuait de hurler Scath.

La vapeur n'avait pas descendue depuis l'incident du chien.

_Pauvre plante_, songea le Serpentard en observant la tête de sa sœur. Son 'scathomêtre' intérieur lui indiquant nettement qu'il valait mieux ne pas ouvrir la bouche (et puis de toute manière, elle aurait était envahie par des tentacules végétales).

_TU L'AURAS VOULU ! INCENDIO !

…

…

…

_Hem… Scath ?

_QUOI ?

Le brun recula un peu, alors que sa sœur continuait d'écraser à pieds joints ce qui avait été un Filet du Diable dans une vie antérieure, et qui était à présent plus proche d'un tas de cendre carbonisé au dernier degré que d'une quelconque plante (même en étant très myope, par une nuit d'hiver sans lune et de loin).

_Ce n'est pas qu'on est pressé mais voilà quoi… et en plus tu fais peur au chien…

Un gémissement approbateur sortit de la poche de Scath, qui adressa un sourire –un peu crispé, certes, mais un sourire quand même- à son frère.

_Bien sur, Harry-chéri, je te suiiiiiis (lorsqu'elle était énervée, sa voix avait tendance à monter dans les aigus).

Elle écrasa une dernière fois la cendre, gratouilla le chien dans sa poche, et emboita le pas au brun, boitant à cause de sa chaussure manquante.

.

HPHPHP

.

_La clé. _

_Alors… réfléchissons, murmura Scath. Il doit falloir prendre un balais, aller chopper la clé et…

*BAM*

La jeune fille regarda son frère, qui baissait sa baguette, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, puis la porte par terre.

_C'est qui le meilleur ? _Semblaient demander les yeux bleus d'Harry.

_T'en veux une ? _Semblèrent répondre ceux de sa sœur.

Manifestement, elle n'était pas toujours calmée –et elle ne le serait probablement pas avant d'avoir eu une nouvelle paire de chaussures-.

_Bon, lança le Sovrano, on y va ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Il partit vers la prochaine salle en sautillant, et s'autorisa même à siffloter _Bali-Balo_ en souriant.

Est-ce que c'était lui ou cette soi-disant mission de sauvetage prenait des allures de promenade de santé ?

.

HPHPHP

.

_Les échecs. _

_Euh… il faut vous battre pour traverser ?

La statue hocha la tête, et Harry sentit des sueurs froides lui glisser dans le dos.

Lui et Scath n'étaient pas vraiment forts aux échecs –bon d'accord, carrément nuls, et alors ?-. Ca ne les dérangeait pas vraiment en temps normal, mais là, c'était un problème.

_Je… je vais aller prévenir les professeurs ! S'exclama Hermione Granger, qui tenait dans ses bras un Ronald Weasley assommé.

_Granger ?

_O… oui ?

_Ta gueule.

La Griffondor les assassina du regard, mais se tut.

Harry continua d'étudier le plateau d'échec. Apparemment, Potter était arrivé jusqu'à celui qui voulait voler la pierre. Ce qui ne leur laissait plus beaucoup de temps pour aller sauver son imbécile de carcasse.

_Bon, décida-t-il, Granger, tu restes ici avec Weasley. Scath, on va jouer, alors tu vas…

Un grand bruit le fit sursauter, et il s'écarta juste à temps pour voir Touffu, qui avait retrouvé sa taille normale, passer à travers les pièces du jeu d'échec en les pulvérisant, pour finalement s'assoir à l'autre bout, la queue frétillante et ses trois langues pendues.

Le brun regarda le jeu dévasté, et rencontra le regard hautain de sa sœur.

_C'est qui la meilleure ? _

_Copieuse, souffla-t-il en traversant la salle, écartant au passage quelques bouts de statues qui trainaient, victimes du 'carnage Touffu'.

Le chien aboya, manifestement très content de lui.

.

HPHPHP

.

_Le troll_

_...

_...

_Bon ben… ça c'est fait…

_...

_...

_...

_TOUFFU ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE DE MANGER CA ! C'EST PAS PROPRE !

.

HPHPHP

.

_Les potions. _

_MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ENIGME A DEUX BALLES ? JE VAIS TUER CE CRETIN DE ROGUE ! METTRE DES TRUCS AUSSI POURRIS ALORS QU'ON EST PRESSES, NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ! JE…

Harry secoua la tête avec un soupir.

_QUOI ? C'EST QUAND MEME PAS MA FAUTE SI CES CRETINS DE PROFS NE METTENT QUE DES PIEGES DEBILES !

Sa voix frisait les ultrasons à présent, et le jeune garçon songea brièvement à faire l'acquisition de boules quiés. Il se demanda ensuite combien de temps il tiendrait avant de se faire tuer par sa sœur.

Sans un mot, il prit la bouteille qui était renversée, et but ce qui restait du liquide.

_... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est peut-être du poison ! S'exclama la blondinette.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil :

_Eh bien, étant donné que nous savons que Potter est passé par là avant nous, qu'il a bu la bonne bouteille grâce à Granger, et qu'il n'en est manifestement pas mort –si j'en crois l'absence de cadavre-, je pense pouvoir en conclure que cette fiole était la bonne, pas toi ?

Scath ouvrit la bouche, toujours furieuse, puis la referma, sous le regard amusé du jeune garçon.

_...

_Oui, je sais. Même moi, parfois, je suis étonné par mon génie.

Deux yeux bleus l'assassinèrent du regard et il rétorqua par un fin sourire.

_Et moi ?

La question le déstabilisa, et Harry regarda sa sœur, surpris :

_Quoi, toi ?

_Comment je fais pour venir avec toi si tu as bu toute la potion ?

Durant une fraction de seconde, le regard du Serpentard se détourna de celui de la jeune fille, qui comprit tout de suite.

_Saleté de frère trop protecteur. _

_Crétin, marmonna-t-elle.

Il évitait toujours son regard, sourit timidement, et partit vers les flammes qui gardaient la dernière porte.

Un sifflement acéré le fit se retourner, et il attrapa le couteau juste avant que celui-ci ne transperces son nez. Il ouvrit la main, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Un couteau papillon BM42, manche acier et lames titanes. Le couteau de Scath.

_Je vais trouver le moyen de passer. Et quand ce sera fait, j'irais te botter les fesses en règle, pigé ?

Harry franchit les flammes en souriant, un petit 'ouaip' sur les lèvres.

.

HPHPHP

.

Le Serpentard avança dans la salle, baguette et couteau –celui de sa sœur- à la main.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, mobilisant toutes ses connaissances en matière de discrétion pour se mouvoir sans bruit (du moins il l'espérait).

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Un immense miroir englobait une large partie de la pièce, tandis que devant lui, se trouvait une ombre, qui tenait Helmett Potter en joue avec ce qui semblait être une baguette. Le Survivant tremblait de tout son corps, et semblait être prés à s'évanouir.

_Et maintenant, Potter, tu vas me dire où est la Pierre, ou ta petite et misérable vie prendra fin ici ! Lança Quirrel, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

* * *

...

Suspens, suspens, quand tu nous tient... et dire que la suite n'arrivera QUE la semaine prochaine... et moi, je la connais, cette suite... *se sent puissante**va se cacher*

Pour la peine, je ne met même pas de remarques pas constructives, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre, et puis que ça casserais un peu l'ambiance du chapitre (comment ça c'est déjà fait ?)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Au fait !

Les votes pour savoir si je crée une nouvelle fic pour le tome 2 ou si je continu sur celle-là sont à égalité alors... dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	20. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

La citrouille est de retour, avec cet avant-dernier chapitre (plus qu'un avant la fin du premier tome... je suis émue) qui est... euh... space.

La fin est pas drôle, alors pas de remarques non plus pour cette semaine *part avant de se faire lyncher*

Mais pour me faire pardonner, il y aura une surprise à la fin du Tome 1 !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

_C'est toujours moi qui paye pour les conneries de autres_

Ou

Pourquoi il vaut mieux savoir marcher à l'envers si on a Dark Vador collé à l'arriére de sa tête

* * *

Harry James Sovrano n'avait pas été élevé dans une famille de mercenaires depuis ses huit ans pour rien. Il était littéralement _construit _pour ce genre de situation, tout comme Gaby et sa sœur l'étaient.

C'est donc avec sang-froid qu'il analysa la situation :

-Potty avait (encore une fois) fais le con.

-Résultat, Quirrel (qui voulait manifestement voler la Pierre) l'avait à sa merci.

Il fallait donc en toute logique (du moins, en logique Sovrano) tuer Quirrel, mais sans tuer l'abruti à côté de lui.

Et il ne fallait pas non plus que l'abruti en question découvre que son pire ennemi lui avait sauvé la vie. Question de couverture (et d'honneur).

Ce qui conduisait à un problème.

Sauf qu'Harry n'avait peut-être pas la mémoire de sa sœur, mais il avait toujours un cerveau, et il savait s'en servir.

Ce qui fait qu'il lui fallut approximativement dix secondes pour imaginer un plan viable, qu'il s'empressa de mettre en action, avec toute la maestria (dixit lui-même) dont l'apprenti mercenaire qu'il était pouvait faire preuve. Il sortit sa baguette, et s'assura que le couteau de Scath était à portée de main.

__Let's go… _murmura-t-il, _and have fun._

_

* * *

_

Quirrel était agacé par l'insecte qui tremblait devant lui.

C'était _ça_, le Survivant ? Cette petite chose qui allait faire –un coup d'œil lui confirma qu'il avait fait- dans son pantalon ? Ce mollusque si misérable que son maître n'avait même pas daigné lui parler ?

_J'aurais pensé que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait su mieux choisir son champion, cracha-t-il en observant Helmett Potter se mordre nerveusement la lèvre.

_T-ta gueule ! J'vais te butter, tu vas voir !

Avec amusement, le professeur de DCFM observa le morveux tenter pitoyablement de se défendre. Malheureusement (ou heureusement, c'est selon) sa baguette de trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui, l'empêchant de jeter le moindre sort.

_Je suis le Survivant ! Et je vais te…

__Confundo. Stupéfix. _

Deux éclairs jaillirent d'un recoin de la salle. Quirrel s'écarta précipitamment et formula un bouclier, mais ce n'était pas lui que les maléfices visaient.

Helmett se raidit lorsque les sorts le frappèrent, et tomba inanimé sur le sol.

Calmement, l'homme se tourna vers la silhouette qui sortait des ombres en marchant d'un pas tranquille.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que « l'agresseur » de Potter n'était autre qu'un gamin, pas beaucoup plus grand que ledit Survivant !

En revanche, ce qu'il avait de plus que le gosse évanouit à côté de lui, c'était un calme et une assurance presque palpable, une baguette dans la main droite, et un écusson de Serpentard épinglé sur le revers de sa veste.

Et que ce gosse n'était autre qu'Harry Sovrano, ennemi juré numéro 1 (à égalité avec sa sœur) du Morveux-Qui-A-Survécu-On-Se-Demande-Comment.

_Tiens tiens tiens… siffla le professeur. Un élève perdu !

_Tiens tiens tiens, rétorqua le garçon sur le même ton, un professeur pédophile !

Un sourire amusé avait fait son apparition sur ses lèvres. Un rictus interrogateur lui fut renvoyé :

_Pédophile ?

_Ce n'est pas pour profiter du corps de notre si chère Nullité nationale que vous l'avez embarqué ici ? Quel dommage… je suis presque déçu !

Quirrel sourit à son tour, même si son rictus fou et malsain avait du mal à passer pour un vrai sourire.

_Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour empêcher Monsieur Potter de se faire soi-disant violer que vous l'avais assommé, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sovrano ?

Dans sa tête, la voix de son Maître lui disait de se presser, mais la réplique du Serpentard le coupa :

_Vous supposez bien _professeur_.

_Pourquoi, alors ? Questionna Quirrel en levant sa baguette.

_Il y a un vieil adage qui dit 'si vous ne faites pas partie de la solution, alors vous faites partie du problème'. Potter ne faisait pas partie de la solution.

Harry pointa sa baguette.

_Moi non plus je suppose, lança le professeur en préparant un charme.

_Non. Toi, tu ne fais pas partie du problème. Tu _es_ le problème.

L'homme lâcha un petit rire, qui fut vite étranglé par un râle de douleur.

__La pierre… la pierre… vite… _

_Je… Oui maître, mais comment ?

__Le garçon… _

Fasciné, Harry observa l'étrange dialogue qui semblait se jouer entre le futur cadavre (Quirrel) et Jimmy Criquet (ou du moins ce qui semblait l'être).

_Mais le garçon est évanouie, maître.

__Idiot ! _

Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié son existence. Le brun décida de mettre ce temps à profit, et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort au schizophrène, lorsque son regard fut attiré par le miroir en face de lui.

_Le miroir de Rised. _

Il se voyait. Il était égal à lui-même, cheveux en bataille et yeux verts. Pourtant, il avait gardé l'anneau…

Scath apparut à côté de lui, et s'appuya négligemment sur son épaule. Puis, Gaby vint par-derrière et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Enfin, Neville, Cédric, et même Granger, apparurent derrière et lui firent des signes de la main.

Puis, il comprit ce qui avait changé.

De tous ses gestes exsudait une aura particulière, comme une grâce sauvage et meurtrière. Une aura de mercenaire.

_Rised. Désir. _

Il comprit. Son plus grand désir était de devenir un mercenaire accompli, et de rester avec Scath et Gaby. Le miroir n'avait fait que refléter cela.

_Ingénieux. _

Ainsi, s'était comme cela que Dumbledore avait caché la Pierre.

_Quel con. N'importe qui peut deviner. Mais c'est vrai que Dumby n'est pas reconnu par son intelligence… tout le monde sait que l'abus de bonbons au citron nuit à la santé !_

_Maître, je…

__Tais-toi… prends la Pierre… le garçon…_

_La Pierre ou le garçon ?

__Utilise le garçon… _

_Mais il est évanoui !

__Réveille-le…_

_Il est stupéfié !

__... Enervatum… tu connais… abruti ? _

_Ah oui, c'est vrai maître.

_... _Mais quel… con. _

A cet instant, Harry se dit qu'il avait eu tort. La voix n'était pas Jimmy Criquet : C'était Dark Vador !

Il observa un moment la voix se disputer avec son serviteur, puis remit ses idées en place. Et puis, de toute manière, il pourrait toujours demander un autographe au grand méchant de _Star Wars_.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un fou furieux à tuer et une Pierre à récupérer, moi. _

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au miroir.

_Voyons voir… Désir, Pierre… Désir, Pierre… Ce que je désire, c'est la Pierre… ça peut marcher… essayons. _

S'assurant que Quirrel était toujours en train de parler avec Dark Vador, il s'approcha de la glace et plissa les yeux. Immédiatement, son reflet lui apparut, et lui sourit. Il avait une pierre dans la main. Le Harry du miroir glissa ensuite l'objet dans sa poche, et agita la main.

Le jeune garçon sentit sa poche devenir plus lourde, et esquissa un sourire victorieux.

_Trop facile. Vraiment. _

Dumbledore était vraiment de plus en plus débile. Si _lui_ avait put trouver son truc en… allez quoi, deux secondes, quelqu'un de moins bien intentionné (ou de mieux intentionné, c'était selon) n'aurait pas dû mettre plus de dix minutes (parce que _lui_, il était vraiment intelligent –et surtout modeste).

Et pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de sorts d'alarmes ? Même quelqu'un d'aussi débile que le directeur aurait du y penser, non ?

Manifestement, non.

__Le garçon… a la Pierre… _

_Mais il est évanoui, Maître !

__Pas lui… l'autre… _

_Que… Sovrano ?

Harry se pinça la lèvre. Son petit effet de surprise était fichu. Il se mit en position de combat, leva sa baguette et plissa les yeux.

Règle numéro 1 en combat : ne jamais attendre un signal pour commencer. Une bataille, c'est pas un ring de boxe, 'y a ni arbitre ni protection, alors fais pas ton Griffondor et sois plus rusé ! (dixit Gaby).

Règle numéro 2 : Y'en a pas alors bordel, fais pas chier et laisse-moi lire ! (dixit Scath).

Tout ça pour dire que le jeune homme ne fit ni une ni deux et ouvrit les hostilités d'un _stupéfix _bien placé, pour enchaîner avec un _reducto _qu'il jugeait –en toute modestie- de toute beauté.

Quirrel les évita et lança un sort informulé.

Le combat se poursuivit durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard, sentant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, ne décide de recourir à son arme secrète.

La majeure partie des sorciers méprisaient les arts martiaux, leur préférant le maniement des baguettes et le combat à distance. Grave erreur, mais qui constituait le fer de lance des techniques de mercenaires. _Un sorcier en combat rapproché est un sorcier mort. _

Rapidement, Harry se désillusionna (ce qui marcha moyennement puisque le sort n'était pas vraiment conçu pour être exécuté en plein combat, mais bon… c'est l'intention qui compte) et se jeta sur le professeur, couteau papillon à la main.

Tout à coup, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva immobilisé par un sort inconnu, mains collées au corps et jambes raides.

_Euh… merde ? _

_Alors, Sovrano… on fait moins le malin maintenant, pas vrai ? Cracha Quirrel, le visage déformé par un rictus malsain.

__La Pierre… la Pierre… _

_C'est moi ou il radote, Dark Vador ? Questionna Harry.

Il faillit rigoler, très fier de sa répartie, mais se retint, sachant qu'il était à la merci dudit Dark Vador et de son disciple. Scath allait le flinguer –ou se foutre de lui à vie, au choix.

_Ca suffit maintenant les blagues, Sovrano ! Donnez-moi la Pierre !

S'il lui répondait qu'il ne parlerait qu'en présence de son avocat ?

_Ca y est, je débloque. Bientôt, je vais aller déclarer mon amour à McGonagall et je me ferais pousser la barbe en demandant qu'on m'appelle Dumbledore… je vais vraiment pas bien. _

__Laisse-moi… lui parler… _

_Mais Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force…

__J'en ai assez… pour ça… _

Le brun eu soudain l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, surtout lorsque Quirrel se tourna et défit son turban sous les yeux éberlués du jeune garçon. Un strip-tease ?

_Il va vraiment me violer alors ? _

C'est alors que l'homme laissa tomber le long ruban. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit ce qui était incrusté à l'arrière de la face de l'adulte.

Ce n'était pas Dark Vador. Mais ça y ressemblait. Un peu. Quand le méchant ôtait son masque. Mais rien qu'un peu.

Mais en tout cas, Dark Vador ou pas, c'était clairement, vraiment, horriblement _moche. _

__Harry… Sovrano… sais-tu… qui je suis ? _

Deux yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les siens. Stoïque, le brun ne répondit pas et commença à concentrer sa magie pour se défaire du sort d'immobilisation.

__Je suis… Lord… Voldemort… _

Arrêt sur image de la part du Sovrano. Lord Voldemort comme _le _Lord Voldemort ? Celui qui était sensé avoir été dégommé par Helmett Potter ? Le grand méchant-vilain-pas-beau-en-chef ?

_Merde. _

Quirrel s'approcha de lui en marchant (à reculons), et le visage scotché à l'arrière de sa tête lui fit un horrible sourire :

__Alors… maintenant… donne-moi la… Pierre… _

Harry lui renvoya un sourire victorieux… avant de se libérer de ses liens invisibles et de lui mettre un grand coup de tête.

Le garçon se recula, jaugea la situation (un Quirrel à moitié assommé qui hurlait des insanités, et une peau bizarrement brulée à l'endroit où sa tête avait cognée celle dudit professeur) et se remit à attaquer.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Il saisit sans savoir comme Quirrel à la gorge, remarqua que la peau se consumait, et leva le couteau de Scath.

Le geste fut presque parfait. Fluide, rapide et mortel, il traça une fine ligne rouge sur le cou de l'adulte.

Quirrel s'écroula en, crachant du sang.

Une forme blanchâtre sortit de son corps, et se précipita sur Harry en hurlant, avant de se détourner.

L'explosion magique le secoua durement. Il ne devait jamais savoir d'où elle était venue.

Il ne devait jamais savoir non plus où était partit le spectre de Lord Voldemort.

Il vit juste le corps de Quirrel se consumer.

Il s'écroula, vidé.

Il eu juste le temps de voir Scath franchir la porte en courant, s'approcher de lui, visiblement inquiète, et le secouer en hurlant.

Puis, quelqu'un éteignit toute les lumières du monde.

C'était la première fois qu'il tuait un homme.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Reviews ?

A la prochaine ! (avec un chapitre plus drôles et trois tonnes de remarques pas constructives, promis ^^)

Signé : La folle


	21. Chapter 20

Salut à tous !

Voici ce chapitre... qui est le dernier du tome 1 !

Je suis toute n'émue, snif... c'est la derniére aventure de Scath et Harry avant le tome 2 !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf les OC

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

La connerie se transmet de pére en fils chez les Potter

Ou

Pourquoi il ne faut _jamais_ réveilla la Scathara qui dort (sous peine de se retrouver habillé d'une robe mauve à pois jaune)

* * *

...

Harry battit lentement des paupières. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux, chassant les dernières brumes de sommeil, et leva la tête.

Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, dans un des lits. Ah.

Bizarre… n'était-il pas sensé être étalé sur un parterre sombre dans une pièce glauque ? Après avoir…

Il blêmit alors que le souvenir de l'homme qu'il avait _tué_ s'imposait à lui.

Il eu tout juste le temps d'attraper une bassine qui se trouvait au pied de son lit pour y vomir. Il nettoya d'un geste de baguette tremblant ce qu'il avait fait, et s'essuya la bouche en tachant de maîtriser ses mouvements.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

C'était la première fois, et c'était beaucoup moins drôle que de déchiqueter les mannequins en bois que Gaby transfigurait pour que Scath et lui puissent s'entrainer.

Il soupira, et chassa les images de Quirrel de son esprit.

_Mmf… chaussure… Harrrrrry…

Le jeune garçon sursauta, et rencontra une tête blonde, qui s'appuyait contre ses jambes.

_Scath ?

Sa sœur ne répondit pas. Elle était assise sur une chaise, mais tout son torse était affalé sur le lit. Elle dormait.

Un filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche, et sa main reposait sur le ventre d'Harry, comme si elle voulait le protéger. Elle paraissait calme, presque sereine. Mais entre ses deux yeux, une petite ride signalait son inquiétude.

_Elle vous veille depuis trois jours, signala une voix inconnue.

Le Serpentard se retourna et rencontra le regard de l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh.

_Pompon, salua-t-il en utilisant le ton le plus moqueur qu'il avait en réserve.

_Pas très convaincant, Monsieur Sovrano, rétorqua la vieille femme en haussant un sourcil. On m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez plus… _incisif _que cela d'ordinaire.

Harry décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour partir dans une joute orale qu'il était sûr de perdre.

Attendrie, l'infirmière le regarda passer une main hésitante dans les cheveux de sa sœur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le geste maladroit du jeune garçon.

Ledit garçon qui la fusilla des yeux et demanda d'une voix sèche :

_Et si vous me disiez combien de temps je suis resté inconscient au lieu de nous mater ? Je sais que mon corps est superbe, mais tout de même…

Pomfresh laissa un échapper un petit rire avant de répondre :

_Vous avez peut-être de la verve, Monsieur Sovrano, mais j'en ai affronté de plus forts que vous, croyez-moi !

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de continuer, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux, impitoyablement bleus, d'Harry Sovrano.

_Quand à votre question, sachez que vous avez dormis durant trois jours » Elle indiqua Scath du menton « Et elle n'a pas cessé de vous veiller. Je n'ai jamais vu pareille obstination.

_C'est ma sœur, fit simplement le brun en haussant les épaules, et en tachant de cacher son sourire.

Ce qui ne marcha pas, au vu du regard de l'infirmière.

_Par contre, Hagrid est venu récupérer le chien il y a deux jours. Il va être placé dans une réserve magique –ce qui n'a pas vraiment plu à votre sœur-. Il semblerait que l'animal lui doive une paire de chaussures, même si je n'ai pas très bien compris le rapport.

Mu par un soudain pressentiment, Harry regarda les pieds de sa sœur.

Elle n'avait toujours qu'une chaussure.

Et le jeune garçon se souvint de ce que la blonde lui avait dit avant qu'il parte : _Quand ce sera fait, j'irais te botter les fesses en règle, pigé ? _

_...

De la sueur coula le long du dos du Serpentard.

_Oh merde. _

Il commença à s'écarter, et à défaire ses draps.

_Douuuuuuucement… touuuut douuuuuuuucement… je peux le faire… je peux le faire… je peux… _

Il alla vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais un sortilège de Mme Pomfresh verrouilla la serrure. Il s'aperçut que sa baguette était restée à sur la table de chevet, à portée de main de Scath, encore endormie.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Monsieur Sovrano ? Interrogea l'infirmière.

_Déverrouillez la porte ! Glapit tout bas le brun en tentant de forcer la poignée. Viiiite !

Pomfresh ne comprit pas, et se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

A quelques pas de là, Scath papillonna des cils et s'étira en baillant, arrangeant ses cheveux d'une main distraite.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le lit défait, sur l'infirmière, puis sur la forme sombre qui s'échinait sur la porte. Ils se plissèrent.

_Adieu, Neville, Cédric, Gaby… ça aurait été cool de vous connaître… je vais mouriiiiiiiir… _

_Toi…

Scath se leva et fit craquer ses poings. Elle avança vers son frère.

_Au secouuuuuuurs… _

* * *

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Dans son esprit, tout travaillait à cent à l'heure. Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient et retournaient sans cesse, pour essayer de trouver _quelque chose. _

Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il lui manquait _quelque chose _dans sa tête, comme s'il avait des souvenirs en moins.

_Des souvenirs. _

Voilà ce qu'il avait en moins ! Des souvenirs ! Quelqu'un lui avait lancé un Oubliette ! Oh le salaud ! On lui avait lancé un Oubliette ! Mais qui avait osé faire ça ?

Il se creusa la tête, à la recherche du moindre indice susceptible de l'aider. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la mémoire !

Et quand il saurait qui avait osé faire ça, il irait le voir, l'immobiliserait, lui enlèverait la peau centimètres par centimètres, lui arracherait les yeux pour en faire un élixir hallucinogène, et là, il…

_Un lézard. Deux lézards. _

L'image lui était venue d'un coup, et ses jambes se coupèrent. Il du s'assoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

La suite lui parvint sous forme de flashs violents.

_Harry Sovrano… _

__Il était une fois, deux personnes qui s'aimaient beaucoup, d'un amour tendre et sincère… _

_Une bague frappant le bois. 'Nous sommes des Sovrano'… _

__Ils eurent deux enfants… _

_Deux poings levés. 'Ne m'appelez pas par ce nom !'… _

__Et un méchant monsieur arriva, et voulut tuer la jolie petite famille… _

_Un rictus furieux. 'Je ne suis pas un POTTER !'_

__Très méchant monsieur, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Harry… Harry Potter… _

__Faites de beaux rêves, professeur. _

Severus sursauta violemment, et ressentit un immense mal de tête. Normal, puisqu'il venait de s'enlever un Oubliette du crâne.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Enfin, plutôt de ré-apprendre.

Harry Sovrano était un Potter. Par la petite culotte de Merlin, ça, c'était de la nouvelle. Wow.

Une petite part de son esprit se demanda comment il faisait pour rester aussi calme. Une autre part lui rétorqua que c'était à cela que servait l'Occlumencie. La même petite part répondit que l'Occlumencie servait à cacher ses sentiments aux yeux des autres, pas à ne pas les ressentir. Et la seconde part cracha que…

_Mais fermez-la ! _Pesta intérieurement Severus.

_On t'emmerde ! _Rétorquèrent les deux parts de son esprit.

Ca y est. En plus d'être devenu aigri et à moitié cinglé par ses années d'enseignement, voilà qu'il virait schizophrène.

Il secoua la tête. Bon. Récapitulons.

Il venait de retrouver la mémoire.

Les souvenirs étaient particulièrement dérangeants.

C'était tout.

La conclusion s'imposait donc naturellement : Allez voir le principal (et même l'unique) responsable de la merde (ndla : je suis sûre que vous devinez de qui notre bon Sevy parle…).

Ledit responsable qui était à l'infirmerie, pour cause de sauvetage d'un certain Survivant-à-deux-noises.

Le maître des potions ne savait rien de plus sur la mystérieuse affaire qui avait fait trembler le château par ses rumeurs. Toutes racontaient les glorieux exploits de Potter & Co, mais rien sur les Sovrano, mis à part un ''ils ont un peu aidé l'Elu, mais juste un peu'' glissé du bout des lèvres par une McGonagall réticente à lui parler.

C'est donc de très bonne humeur (notez l'ironie) que Severus Rogue amena ses cheveux graisseux et lui-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où une scène… inhabituelle l'attendait.

Il y avait… Sovrano mâle… ou plutôt ce qui avait été Sovrano mâle dans une vie antérieure très (très) lointaine, une culotte (rose) sur la tête, les cheveux d'un vert fluo ravissant, et du rouge à lèvre sur le visage.

Ah oui, avait-il omis de préciser que Sovrano mâle était vêtu d'une robe mauve (à pois jaune) ?

_Ravissantes couleurs. _

Il porta son regard de l'autre côté de la salle (qui était un véritable capharnaüm), pour y trouver Sovrano femelle. Non, rectification. Pour y trouver… _quelque chose _qui ressemblait à Sovrano femelle, mais qui paraissait infiniment plus _flippant _que Sovrano femelle ne l'avait jamais été.

Scath avait les yeux fixés sur le futur cadavre (son bien-aimé frère), fit lentement craquer son cou en souriant dangereusement :

_J'espère que ceci t'as servi de leçon… murmura-t-elle en rengainant sa baguette. La prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je te jure que ce que je t'ais fait ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais, compris, _Harry _?

Même le prénom de son frère sonnait comme une menace dans sa bouche.

_Je… commença Rogue en interrompant la scène d'amour fraternel (mais si, mais si).

Il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Il ne le comprit hélas que trop tard, lorsqu'il vit le regard d'avertissement que dardait sur lui Sovrano mâle.

_VOUS ! Hurla Scath en pointant sa baguette sur le professeur, VOUS LA FERMEZ OU JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VOUS DESCEND AVEC LUI ! Continua-t-elle en montrant son frère.

L'adulte voulut à nouveau parler, mais il se fit (une fois de plus) couper la parole :

_QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? SI C'EST POUR LUI GUEULER DESSUS POUR JE NE SAIS QUEL SUJET DEBILE SANS URGENCE REELLE, VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS TIRER ! MON FRERE EST BLESSE, BORDEL ! IL FAUT PRENDRE SOIN DE LUI ! IL DOIT SE REPOSER, ALORS DEGAGEZ !

…

Et c'était la fille qui venait de transformer la pièce en champ de bataille qui disait ça ?

_C'est l'infirmerie qui se moque de Sainte-Mangouste ! _

_MON FRERE A DU SE BATTRE POUR SAUVER UN PETIT MERDEUX DE GRIFFONDOR MEME PAS FOUTU DE PROTEGER LA PEAU DE SES COUILLES ! ET MOSIEUR S'OBSTINE A ALLER AIDER LES AUTRES ALORS QUE LUI AUSSI EST INFOUTU DE SE PROTEGER ! ET IL EST ALLE JUSQU'A ME LAISSER EN ARRIERE POUR QUE JE NE ME BLESSE PAS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? QUEL PUTAIN DE PETIT DEBILE DE GRIFFONDOR MANQUE !

Elle se tourna vers son frère, qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds, pour continuer :

_EST-CE QUE TU SAIS LE SANG D'ENCRE QUE JE ME SUIS FAITE EN ESSAYANT DE TROUVER UN MOYEN DE PASSER CES STUPIDES FLAMMES ? ALORS QUE TOI, TU COMBATTAIS UN MEC _SANS MOI _? TU SAIS A QUEL POINT JE ME SUIS INQUIETE ? ET DURANT LES TROIS JOURS QUE J'AI PASSE A TE VEILLE, TU SAIS A QUEL POINT J'AI EU PEUR ! PARFAITEMENT ! J'ETAIT MORTE DE TROUILLE A L'IDEE QUE TU TE SOIS FAIT MAL !

Elle regarda à nouveau Rogue tandis que, du bout de sa baguette, elle effaçait successivement tous ses sortilèges :

_ET VOUS ! VOUS CROYEZ QU'ON N'A PAS SUFFISAMMENT DE SOUCI COMME CA ? *Harry retrouva son apparence normale* NON SEULEMENT IL FAUT QUE VOUS METTIEZ VOTRE NEZ DANS NOS AFFAIRES, *il fut transporté jusqu'à son lit*, MAIS EN PLUS, IL FAUT QUE VOUS VOUS OBSTINIEZ ! *les draps le recouvrirent* ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CES PIEGES A LA CON ? EST-CE QUE VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL M'A FALLU POUR DESACTIVER CES FLAMMES ? MAIS NON ! VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ ! A CAUSE DE VOUS, MON FRERE A FAILLI MOURIR ! MOURIR, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

Elle se tut, manifestement à bout de souffle, et s'assit à même le sol, les mains tremblantes.

_Scath, fit son frère d'une voix douce, t'as encore forcé.

_Ta gueule… crétin… dégénéré… du bulbe… je suis pas… fatiguée.

_Attend, je vais t'ai…

Le garçon se tut, et loucha sur le poing qui se tendait vers lui :

_Tu bouges, je te… défonce. Tu es blessé, alors… fais la sieste.

Harry retint son sourire.

Rogue se massa l'arête du nez.

_Bon. Il se trouve, Monsieur Sovrano, que…

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ne comprenez pas… dans la phrase « fermez-là » ? Grommela Scath.

Le professeur se tourna vers elle, une invective sur les lèvres, quand le regard de Sovrano mâle lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

Puis, Harry se mit sur le côté, rabattit la couverture sur son visage, et ferma les yeux.

Alors, Rogue contempla le gamin dans son lit, la gamine assise par terre, et l'infirmière qui les observaient depuis son bureau.

Il soupira et s'installa sur une chaise.

* * *

_Dans un certain train (le Poudlard Express), un certain moment (le voyage du retour), dans un certain compartiment, avec certains Griffondors…_

_On est les meilleurs !

_Ouais !

_On est les plus forts !

_Ouais !

_Vive les Griffondors !

_Ouais !

Hermione soupira. Très forts.

_Mais quels abrutis. _

Elle sortit un livre et se plongea dedans, ignorant ostensiblement ses camarades de classe.

Helmett et Ron ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention et continuèrent de parler de leurs « exploits ». Si exploits il y avait eu, toutefois.

Et tout ça parce que Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé _utile _de mentionner que ce n'était pas le Survivant qui avait réglé son compte à Quirrel, mais bien Harry Sovrano. Résultat ? Cent cinquante points pour Griffondor et la coupe qui leur revenaient.

Sans qu'ils l'aient mérité.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui horripilait Hermione. Elle détestait le fait de devoir mentir pour avoir quoi que se soit. Ce qu'elle possédait, elle l'avait gagnée elle-même.

Mais ses deux 'amis' ne semblaient ni partager son point de vue, ni même comprendre la notion. En fait, ils étaient persuadé que c'était les Sovrano qui avaient tenté de leur enlever la gloire d'avoir triomphé du professeur de DCFM.

_Peuh. Quels abrutis. _

L'envie de sortir un sarcasme démangeait les lèvres de la Griffondor, mais elle se retint, craignant de perdre les seules personnes qui l'acceptaient.

_Mon père va être super-content quand il saura qu'on a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons ! S'exclama Helmett en gonflant la poitrine.

_Ouais ! Tout ça grâce à nous ! Rajouta Ron.

Et Hermione soupira à nouveau. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à la gare King's Cross.

* * *

_Même certain endroit (le train), même certain moment, compartiment différent, avec quatre personnages différents… _

_Bali Balo dans son berceauuuuuuu…

_Dans son berceauuuuuuu…

_Bandaiiiiiit déjààà comme un taureaaaaau…

_Comme un taureaaaaaau…

Neville soupira et regarda ses trois amis chanter en canon toutes les chansons de _l'intégral des chansons paillardes, tome 1_. En canon, en plus.

Et le pire, c'était qu'ils chantaient terriblement, atrocement, horriblement _faux. _

_Fichu cadeau de Noël. Je suis sur qu'ils avaient prévu le coup !_

Il ne le savait pas, bien sur, mais les Sovrano avaient effectivement prévu le coup, et ils se délectaient de leur géniale intelligence (dixit eux).

Et ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit à Neville (ni même à Cédric), c'était qu'il existait sept tomes. De quoi être fournis en chanson tout au long de leur scolarité, en fait. _Qui c'était les meilleurs ? _

_Ben alors, Neville ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Questionna le Poufsouffle en interrompant provisoirement le concerto improvisé.

_... Vous avez déjà pensé à prendre des cours de chant ?

_On chante si bien que ça ? Oh merci, mon ami ! Nous savions que tu serais notre premier grand fan !

Silence de la part du Griffondor.

Cédric et les Sovrano se sourirent, avant de reprendre tous en cœur :

_Bali-Baloooooooooooo…

Et Harry sourit à nouveau avant d'échanger un regard avec sa sœur, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils entamèrent le second complet de la chanson en joignant leurs mains.

* * *

Severus réfléchissait.

Il réfléchissait à tous ce qu'il avait apprit sur les Sovrano –et sur un en particulier-, sur les Potter, et sur leur connerie congénitale.

Abandonner un enfant parce qu'il n'est pas le Survivant. Quelle bêtise ! Comment cette famille de Griffondors purs et durs avaient-ils pu commettre un acte aussi… aussi… odieux ? Même les plus familles Serpentards ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose !

_Comment LILY avait-elle pu faire ça ? _

Plus que tout, cette question tourmentait le maître des potions. Comment la jeune fille qui avait longtemps été sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu procéder à une chose aussi indigne d'elle ? Son propre enfant !

Et Potter ? Même lui, aussi stupide et bête qu'il soit, n'aurait pas du faire ce genre de chose. Alors, _pourquoi _?

Le train arriva en gare, et s'arrêta dans un léger crissement.

Du coin de l'œil, Severus put observer les élèves descendre et aller rejoindre leurs parents. Il vit Potter –Helmett, pas Harry- courir vers son père et l'enlacer, alors que son ami Weasley se jetait dans les bras de sa famille de rouquins.

Le professeur se jeta un charme de Désillusion (hors de question que des morveux le voient descendre du train, il avait une réputation à tenir !) et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Il esquiva adroitement les élèves et les parents, et vit du coin de l'œil deux têtes, l'une brune et l'autre blonde, aller en direction d'un des poteaux –comme par hasard celui où se trouvait Potter et fils- et commencer à discuter d'un certain Gaby, qui étai manifestement en retard.

Il se rapprocha, et observa avec un amusement mêlé d'agacement que Potter junior les indiquait à son crétin de père, qui se dirigea vers en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus regarda en direction des Sovrano, et vit qu'un dangereux sourire se formait sur leurs lèvres. Il connaissait ce sourire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était prit un Oubliette dans la gueule.

Potter père allait souffrir. _Bien fait pour lui. _

Le professeur s'appuya contre un poteau et regretta de ne pas avoir pris de pop-corn.

* * *

_C'est vous les Sovrano ? Demanda James Potter en grognant.

Les deux gosses en face de lui le regardèrent d'un air joyeux, qui donna à l'auror une soudaine envie de leur mettre des claques.

_Nous sommes…

_Honorés…

_Qu'un être aussi…

_Illustre que vous sache…

_Notre humble…

_Nom !

James reprit d'un ton menaçant :

_Ecoutez-moi, je sais ce que vous avez fait à mon fils. Vous avez essayé de lui prendre sa gloire, espèces de Serpentards !

_Depuis quand…

_Est-ce une…

_Insulte ?

Molly Weasley arriva derrière le père du Survivant :

_Bande de garnements ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous allez voir !

_Oh mon dieu Harry, j'ai peur… souffla Scath en se retenant de rire.

_Oui Scath, moi aussi… c'est _tellement_ effrayant…

Ils pouffèrent, sous les regards courroucés des adultes.

_Scaaaaaaaaaaaathiiiiiiiie ! Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Un grand homme blond se jeta sur eux et les étreint fortement :

_Espèce de blond dégénéré ! Ne m'appelle pas Scathie ! Hurla la blondinette en donnant un coup de pied à l'homme.

_T'es en retard, Gab', constata simplement son frère en lui mettant un coup de poing sur le nez.

_Mais-euuuuuh, ma mère est morte…

_LA FERME !

Médusés, James Potter et Molly Weasley assistèrent à une scène de retrouvaille plutôt inhabituelle (pour eux) entre les sales gosses officiels de Poudlard et celui qui semblait leur tenir de père (ou alors de grand frère).

_Hem… Monsieur Sovrano ? Demanda la mère de Ron.

Le grand blond se tourna la tête vers elle et lui dédia un sourire resplendissant :

_Oui ?

_Etes-vous le père de ces enfants ?

_Non. Je suis leur amant.

Silence.

_Je blaaaaaaaaaaaaaague ! Je suis leur tuteur officiel !

Molly respira un peu mieux mais retint difficilement une grimace devant la blague de mauvais gout.

_Ils ont été insupportables durant l'année, déclara James. De plus, ils on tentés de…

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil faussement sévère sur ses enfants et se mit à les réprimander :

_Roooh ! C'est paaaaas bien ! Vous êtes méchants !

_Oui, continua l'auror, et…

Il s'apprêtait à énumérer toutes les bêtises des deux Serpentards, quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient partit.

_Tchao Potty ! Beugla Harry en agitant la main.

_On se voit à la rentrée ! Ajouta sa sœur.

Et dans un bel ensemble, ils se retournèrent et firent un splendide bras d'honneur aux Potter et aux Weasley, qui les regardaient d'un air ébahis.

Fred et George, dans leur coin, se marraient discrètement. Plus loin, Rogue tentait (difficilement) de ne pas faire la même chose.

Il serait mort sous la torture plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il adorait les Sovrano.

* * *

_Chéri ! Lança Pernelle Flamel. Un colis !

Nicolas Flamel, Alchimiste de son état, leva un sourcil, replia son journal, et s'approcha de l'objet.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boite carrée recouverte de papier cadeau. Sur le dessus, une petite phrase : _Pour les Flamel._

Curieux, l'immortel déchira le papier et tomba sur une lettre, qu'il déplia sans un mot. Pernelle s'avança et lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Chers Alchimistes en herbe, _

_Vous êtes probablement très inventifs, intelligents, géniaux et tout le blabla, mais franchement, on ne pensait pas que vous étiez aussi cons. _

_Confier la Pierre philosophale à Dumbledore. Franchement, vous aviez bu quoi ? _

_Il l'a mise à Poudlard. Poudlard quoi ! Au milieu de tout un tas d'élèves aussi stupides qu'inconscients, qui ne pensent qu'à la gloire qu'ils pourraient retirer de voler un truc aussi précieux _

_Et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Sauf qu'en plus des élèves (trois), il y avait un professeur. _

_Et si nous n'avions pas été là, vous seriez redevenus poussière d'ici quelques jours. S'aurait été dommage, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas vénaux, et n'exigeront qu'une simple petite chose (exceptée votre reconnaissance éternelle) que vous trouverez en bas de cette lettre). _

_En espérant ne plus avoir affaire avec votre fichue Pierre et vous, _

_Arlequin et Colombine. _

La Pierre Philosophale –entourée d'un joli ruban rouge- tomba du colis, rattrapée juste à temps par Pernelle.

Intrigué, Nicolas regarda en bas de la lettre… et failli s'étouffer.

C'était une facture. Pour le remboursement d'une paire de chaussures. Des Gucci, en cuir, taille 36. Et elles coutaient une fortune.

_Par le string léopard de Merlin, souffla l'Alchimiste en s'évanouissant.

* * *

_Helmett Potter rentra chez lui avec ses parents. _

_Ron Weasley fit de même. _

_Severus Rogue trasnplana._

_Neville sourit en pensant à l'invitation des Sovrano pour qu'il vienne les voir. Il demanda à sa grand-mère. _

_Cédric souffla. Son père avait refusé. _

_Neville ravala sa colère. Sa grand-mère aussi. Elle n'aimait pas les Serpentards. _

_Scath, Harry et Gaby allèrent prendre la poudre de Cheminette : Direction Las Vegas ! _

_Et dans toutes ces têtes, une seule et même pensée : _

_Les vacances commençaient… _

FIN (du premier tome)

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

La suite sera disponible dans une autre fic (eeet oui ! le vote a été serré, mais c'est finalement cette possiblité qui a gagnée !) qui paraitra la semaine prochaine (ou celle d'aprés).

...

Vous vous rappelez que je vous avait promis une surprise ? Eh bien elle dépend de vous, chers lecteurs ! Car cette surprise, c'est une interview spéciale (qui est en fait un pari entre moi et un pote).

Le principe ? Trés simple !

Vous avez des questions à poser aux personnages de la fic, ou même à l'auteure ?

Vous vous demandez comment Quirrel a fait pour vivre avec Dark Vador scotché au crâne ?

Comment Dark Vador a fait pour vivre avec un abruti pareil ?

Combien les chaussures de Scath ont coutées ?

Où est-ce que l'auteure a piqué une idée pareilles et des OC aussi tordus ?

N'hésitez pas ! Rita Skeeter vous attend avec sa Plume à Papote, pour passer tous les persos et l'auteure au peigne fin !

Et maintenant... les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Le passage où Harry pense à la mort de Quirrel a été horriblement difficile à écrire, parce que je n'arrêtais pas de tomber dans le mélodrame (et je _hais_ le mélodrame... sauf quand il est vraiment trés trés mélodramatique, sombre, cliché et morbide...)

-Mais j'ai réussi, et je suis plutôt contente du résultat...

-Quand à Rogue... il s'est éclaté dans le passage avec Potter pére.

-J'avoue, je l'ai fait intervenir parce que je me sentais un peu coupable de lui balancer tous ces trucs à la figure. J'aime bien le torturer, mais bon...

-Dumby, par contre, je trouve qu'il n'en a pas eu assez. Il va souffrir dans les prochains tomes !

-Je vous détrompe tout de suite : Je l'adore, mais j'aime encore plus le torturer (c'est pareille pour Ron et Molly Weasley)

-J'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Nicolas Flamel et la lettre... ça m'a fait hurler de rire pendant cinq minutes.

-Je tient à faire remarquer que Rogue est vraiment long à la détente. Il lui a fallut pas loin de six mois pour trouver qu'on lui avait lancer un Oubliette !

-Je plaide coupable, aprés tout, c'est moi qui l'ai fait comme ça...

-Gaby est un _trés_ mauvais pére. Même pas capable de réprimander ses gosses correctement !

-Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, pas vrai ?

-James Potter n'a pas fini de souffrir.

-Ca fait quelques chapitres que Lily n'apparait plus... elle se réserve pour le deuxiéme tome !

-Quand à Neville et Cédric... et bien disons simplement qu'ils vont adorer leur scolarité.

-Si on était dans un film, j'aurais fait la bande-annonce du deuxiéme tome.

-... Chiche ?

Bon et bien, on se revoit dans le chapitre d'aprés pour une bande-annonce spéciale tome 2 !

(ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis parvenu à faire ça, je n'en sais fichtre rien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, et bien, cette b-a se fera... tous aux abris !)

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	22. Interview spéciale

**Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs ! **

**Ici Rita Skeeter et sa plume acérée, dans une édition spéciale de _La Citrouille enchainée_ rien que pour vous, petits lecteurs avides de potins et de savoir ! **

**En exclusivité rien que pour vous, une interview spéciale de tous les personnages du premier tome des aventures d'Harry Sovrano, mais également l'auteur ! Ils sont là pour vous, enchain... euh, confortablement installés dans leurs fauteuils, impatients de répondre à vos questions ! **

Tous les personnages : AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUURS !

***l'auteure se demande pourquoi elle a eu cette idée stupide***

***les personnages tentent de lapider l'auteure***

**... Mais assez discuter ! Tout de suite, place aux QUESTIONS ! **

**

* * *

**

Et tout d'abord, une série de questions de Ferz !

_Combien de fois la mére de Gaby est-elle morte ? _

Gaby *compte sur ses doigts* : Alors, euh... il y a eu la fois où j'ai dit ça pour que Scath fasse la vaisselle, et puis aussi celle où il me fallait une excuse pour ne pas aller faire les courses, et puis...

Scath et Harry *furieux* : GABYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

**Hem... et bien je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une question sans réponse. Interrogation suivante !**

_Comment Harry s'est-il retrouvé dans une telle famille de fous ? _

Harry *la larme à l'oeil* : Eh bien en fait, tout a commencé par un froid aprés-midi de pringtemps. Je venais de...

King Pumkin *lui saute dessus* : Mais ta gueule ! Tu les spoile, là ! *se rend compte qu'elle étrangle le personnage principale de sa série, et le lâche*.

**Ohooooo... un vilain petit scoop à découvrir ? Dites-nous en plus ! **

King Pumkin : Pas de souci, ce sera raconté dans un des prochains tomes !

**Dommage... **

King Pumkin : Interrogation suivante !

_Est-ce qu'Harry sait faire de la magie sans baguette, ou compte-t-il l'apprendre un jour ? _

Harry : Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose, je suis déjà le plus fort !

Scath *réprime un ricanement* : Mais oui, bien sur...

**On pourrait revenir à la question ? **

Flitwick *s'incruste* : D'un point de vue technique, la magie sans baguette est extrémement difficile, ce qui fait qu'elle est pratiquement irréalisable pour un enfant de cet âge. De plus...

*Flitwick disparait mystérieusement, et l'auteure se met à siffloter*

**Et la réponse est... **

Harry : Je ne sais pas en faire !

King Pumkin : Et je n'ai aucune idée de s'il l'apprendra !

**Ah ben quand même... bon, question suivante ! **

_Combien Scath parle t-elle de langues ?_

Scath : Deux ! Le hongrois, et l'anglais !

Helmett : C'est pour ça que t'as un accent de merde !

*Helmett disparait mystérieusement*

**Intéressant... interrogation suivante ! **

_Quel est le dessert préféré de Scath ? De Harry? De Gaby ?(vive les_  
_questions inutiles ^^)_

**Mais non voyons, aucune question n'est inutile si elle sert à satisfaire la curiosité du lecteur ! Alors, la réponse ? **

Scath : La tarte aux cornichons.

Harry : Les éclairs à la tomate.

Gaby : Le clafouttit d'aubergine.

Tous les autres personnages: -'

**Yerk... question suivante ! **

_Qu'est-ce que Scath préfère : l'argent ou ce qu'elle peut acheter avec ? XD_

Scath : Aucun des deux. Ce qui m'éclate, c'est de voir la tête que font les gens quand ils s'apercoivent que je les aie ruinés ! J'adore sentir l'odeur de la peur et de la déception émaner d'eux... mouahahahaha !

***déglutit*. Euh... question suivante ?**

_Scath et Touffu ne vont-ils vraiment plus jamais __se voir ? (c'est trop triste !)_

Touffu *hurle à la mort*

Scath : Bouhouhou... mon petit chien... nous avons été séparés...

King Pumkin : Eh bien en fait, il se pourrait que notre Touffu nationale face quelques apparitions par-ci par-là... mais je n'en sais rien !

**Merci King Pumkin ! Et c'est avec cette derniére parole que nous concluons la premiére salve ! **

**Place maintenant à la question de Eliie Evans ! **

_Est-ce toute la famille Weasley est anti-serpentard mis à part Forge et Gred (pardon ! Fred et George ^^) ou Ginny la jouera aussi ''j'ai peur des petits-méchants-serpentards'' ?_

Ron : Evidemment ! Jamais ma soeur ne sera amie avec des petits salopa...

*Ron disparait mystérieusement*

King Pumkin : Disons simplement qu'elle pourrait nous surprendre...

**Réponse pleine de mystére ! Passons maintenant aux question d'iroko ! **

_Et sinon comment Dumbledore a choisi lequel des jumeaux était __le Survivant s'ils avaient tous les deux la même cicatrice ?_

Dumbledore : J'ai prit celui qui présentait la plus grande puissance magique !

Scath : Et il ne vous aie pas venu à l'idée que le vrai Survivant était peut-être épuisé par son exploit ?

Dumbledore : Je vous interdit d'insulter mon intelligence, espéce de...

*Dumbledore disparait mystérieusement*

**Il faudra que j'enquéte sur toutes ces disparitions... mais à présent, question suivante ! **

_Et comment se fait-il que personne n'ait vu celle d'Harry ?_

Harry : Ma frange la cache ! Et puis, qui irait s'approcher aussi prét de quelqu'un juste pour voir son front ?

Scath *ricanant* : En fait, il met du fond de teint pour la camoufler !

**Eh bien, Harry, on est coquet ? **

Harry : Mais pas du tout ! Je...

**Merci de nous avoir fait part de ce détail qui, j'en suis sur, attendrira nos lectrices ! C'est bien d'assumer sa féminité, bravo ! **

*Harry tente de s'auto-avadakadavériser*

**Hey ! Pas de corps dans mon bureau ! Question suivante ! **

_Et Dumbledore n'est pas trop inquiet qu'Harry ait disparu et que Lily n'ait un jour envie d'aller rencontrer son fils en Australie ?_

Rogue : Pour la premiére partie de la question, je peux répondre : ce crétin n'a jamais prit la peine de vérifier si Sovrano était toujours chez les Dursley !

Dumbledore *qui est réapparut* : Severus ! Arrêtez de médire, où je...

*Il commence à disparaitre mystérieusement*

Dumbledore : NON ! Je vais répondre !

*Il réapparait*

Dumbledore : Pour la deuxiéme partie de la question, et bien... je fais confiance à mon génie pour dissuader Lily de faire cela !

*Il redisparait mystérieusement*

**Merci monsieur le directeur pour cette réponse édifiante ! Et maintenant, place à Zod'a ! **

_As tu une liaison avec Zora?_

King Pumking *rosit* : Et bien en fait, il se trouve que Zora est déjà mariée avec un extincteur, et qu'il est particuliérement jaloux. Mais parfois, les dimanches soirs, nous...

Zora *lui sautant dessus pour la bailloner* : MAIS LA FERME !

**Je flaire le potin ! Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? *Zora braque un fusil à pompe sur elle*. Euh, je vais m'en tenir à ce que nous savons alors... Question suivante ! **

_L'enfance de Scath, on en saura plus ?_

Me_Hermione va-t-elle finir par leur dire "Ciao les potos idiots" ?_

Hermione : J'espére que oui ! *braque le même fusil que Zora sur l'auteure*

King Pumkin *pâlit* : Euh... ben...

*Hermione enléve la sécurité*

King Pumkin : Un jour... peut-être...

**STOOOOOOP ! POSEZ CE FUSIL TOUT DE SUITE ! ... Question suivante par pitié ! **

_Dumbledore va-t-il s'étouffer avec un bonbon à la menthe (et non, pas au citron !) pendant les vacances ?_

Dumbledore : Bien sur que non ! Je suis trop intelligent pour mourir comme ça !

*Dumbledore disparait mystérieusement*

King Pumkin : On aimerait bien, mais j'ai encore besoin de lui, alors... non !

**Merci pour cette confidence... question suivante ! **

_Les Soprano vont-ils gagner un __milliard de dollars dans un casino à Las Vegas ?_

Scath *renifle dédaigneusement* : Bien sur que non ! JE vais gagner beaucoup plus !

**C'est ce que nous verrons dans le prochain volet ! Et maintenant, question suivante ! **

_Le basilic va-t-il poursuivre Lily Potter dans tout Poudlard ? _

King Pumkin : J'y réfléchis trés sérieusement...

Lily : Quoi ? Mais je pensais que tu m'aimais bien !

King Pumkin : Mais je t'adore ^^

Lily : Alors pourquoi ?

King Pumkin : Euh... parce que j'adore torturer mes personnages ou que tu as un rôle de merde dans cette fic ?

Lily :... ouinnnnnn...

**Hey ! Pour les émissions lacrymales, vous attendrez la fin de l'interview ! Question suivante !**

_L'auteur va-t-elle continuer à faire des remarques pas __constructives mais hilarantes ?_

King Pumkin : Evidemment !

**Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que se conclut notre entretien ! **

**C'était Rita Skeeter, en direct de _La Citrouille enchainée,_ qui vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle interview pleine de belles découvertes honteuses sur tous vos personnages préférés ! **

Voldemort : Et moi ? Personne m'a posé de questions à moi ?

King Pumkin *regarde sa feuille* : Hmm... non !

Voldemort : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ?

*regard éloquent de toute la salle**Voldemort part bouder dans son coin*.

**A vous les studios ! **

**

* * *

**

NAAAAAAAAN ! fermez pas !

Ici l'auteure, qui vous demande d'aller au prochain chapitre pour... **LA BANDE-ANNONCE DU TOME 2 ! **

Et oui, je l'ai fait ! Alors ben... on se retrouve là-bas ?

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	23. Bandeannonce

Re-bonjour à tous !

Chose promise chose dûe, voici à présent la bande-annonce du tome 2 (ouiiiiiiiii, j'ai osé !)

Place à l'action !

**Dans le prochain tome, retrouvez... **

**Des disputes****...**

_JE TE HAIS !

_MOI AUSSI ! J'AURAIS VOULU NE JAMAIS T'AVOIR CONNUE !

**De l'angoisse...**

_Il... Il y a un truc dans le chateau... et c'est trés, trés mauvais...

**Des larmes...**

Hermione se mit à sangloter, terrorisée.

**Du drame...**

_SCAAAAAAAATH ! BORDEL, QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA SOEUR !

**Mais aussi des blagues...**

_C'est VOUS qui avez transformé Helmett Potter et Ron Weasley en lapins ?

_Ils sont beaucoup plus utiles sous cette forme, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Rogue... **

_SOVRANO ! ARRETEZ DE FAIRE EXPLOSER LES CHAUDRONS !

_Mais c'est pour tester leur résistance !

_...

**Des nouvelles amitiés...**

**_**Salut, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley !

_Et moi Luna Lovegood... ooooooh, des Nargoles !

_Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre...

**De la grande musique...**

_Dans son boudoir la petite Charlotte  
Chaude du con faute d'avoir un vit  
Se masturbait avec une carotte  
Et jouissait sur le bord de son lit...

_... Mais vous en avez combien des comme ça ?

**Et enfin, une dose phénoménale de conner****ie...**

_Tu as appelé ce perroquet HELMETT ?

_Je toruve qu'ils ont un air de famille, pas toi ?

**Le tome 2, bientôt dans vos ordis, sous le nom de... **

**"La saga des Sovrano 2 : Le basilic et deux lézards " ! **

Scath : Quelle orginalité...

L'auteure : La ferme ! C'est sensé être une bande-annonce sérieuse !

Harry : Toute la subtilité est dans le 'sensé'...

*L'auteure part bouder dans son coin*

* * *

Euh... c'était une bande-annonce... au départ...

Reviews ? Allez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
